Transmigration of the Soul
by shaniic
Summary: Jaune Arc wanted to be a huntsman and he can achieve that dream now that he's gonna study at Beacon Academy. But in one ironic twist of fate, as he chucked up the contents of his breakfast in a trashcan his memories of his past life came back to him. How will Jaune live his life at Beacon now that he remembers who he was? The one and only Maid of Orléans; Jeanne d'Arc
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc a hero wannabee. A hormone-driven teenager of the male kind. A blonde. And has a severe case of motion sickness.

During the airship ride to Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious Huntsman Schools, Jaune has been doing his best trying to make sure that he won't encounter for a second time the miniscule breakfast he had earlier in the morning. Which is why when the airship docked and the doors opened his first instinct was to find a trash can to expel the contents of his stomach which is being held back by his closed mouth like a dam.

In his rush, he completely overlooked a fellow blonde whose shoes were blessed with Jaune's wretched vomit.

As Jaune Arc expelled his breakfast from his stomach memories hidden from the deepest of his soul flooded in his mind, a memory of his past life, identity, and a conversation with Remnant's most famous twin brothers.

/-/

I was in a white space of nothingness. I had no form. If I focus I can vaguely remember my most recent memory. Flames. Flames all around me, people screaming, cursing me as I looked up unto the sky and gave my everything to my own beliefs.

Who am I?

A name.

What is my name.

What's a name? An Identity.

Jeanne D'arc. Yes, that was my name! I remember!

And my formless self manifested. A humanoid form as white as the space I was floating in.

Then two more humanoid forms took form in front of me.

One had a rather darker color but inside his form bright light brimming with life shone.

And the other had a lighter color for his own form but within is a darker kind of light like death.

"I see that you've remembered who you are. Or were seeing as you have neither gender, currently afloat within the realms of life and death, and that you're a formless entity who once had a human body as a vessel." Said the lighter light

I tilted my head.

The darker light hit the back of the other's head "You forgot to introduce us you dimwit."

As if realizing late the one with the bright light within scratched the back of his head and just said "oops, tehee~"

"Ugh you're so insufferable." The darker light said. "Look. You don't need to know who we are, the only thing I'll tell you is we're brothers and we're pretty damn important." He huffed with pride.

"I'm Vitam he's Mortem." The one with the light explained.

Mortem took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose despite the three of them being faceless. "Look. You, whatever your name is, the god of your world sent you on a quest to hopefully unite your country and help build the foundation of people believing in him."

"And he's kinda guilty for you not having a pretty decent death so he asked us a favor." Vitam said

Mortem continued "That's why congratulations you're given a second chance." All of a sudden Mortem popped a party popper in a spiritless manner while Vitam held a banner that said congratulations.

"It seems that your birth gave the desired effect but you died to early cause' well you know humans and whatnot being pretty much the most unpredictable factor. _Ever_." Vitam said in an excited tone of voice while the banner that he once held vanished into thin air.

Then the two of them 'fused'. "We're gonna take a gamble. We're interested in seeing how this could change the fate of remnant that seems to be inevitable no matter how much we try to subtly intervene. Fate is a rather uncooperative entity. Just ask your god" The fused form of Vitam and Mortem snickered.

"And with that said, goodbye and may you enjoy remnant and have a much lighter ending than your last life."

/-/

Jaune Arc thought that the world was ironic. He loses the content of his breakfast but gained the memories of his past life. His past life as Jeanne d'Arc. Was it also considered irony if his current life his named almost the same as his past life?

Though memories returned he knew who he was. Jaune Arc son of Jonathan and Erica Arc. Both of which are trained Huntsmen and Huntress respectively. Jonathan graduated in Atlas Academy while Erica graduated in Beacon where Jaune plans to enroll. Jaune is also the brother to his 7 sisters. 4 older ones and 3 younger sisters.

Jaune gave an small internal chuckle at trying to remember the antics his sisters got him into, if not pranks or intimidating girls he tried to befriend it always involves shopping or being in skirts and wearing a wig.

He shuddered at the latter memory.

 _That's one secret I'll be taking to my grave_ Jaune thought to himself.

Once his breakfast was completely heaved out of his system Jaune stood straight and walked away from the trash can. By the distance he saw a rather noticeable figure of a girl wearing a black and red combat skirt complimented by a red hood falling on a luggage of what seems to be another noticeable girl in a white and sky-blue dress and a combat skirt.

 _Huh, I wonder if combat skirts are all the rage in fighting nowadays?_

Jaune looked at himself to make a quick assessment.

 _Yup, armor, sword, and a shield._ He sighed. _Kids these days and there tootin' rootin' contraptions._

He laughed at himself as he noted that he 'died' the last time at the age of 19. 2 years younger than who he is right now.

Jaune heard a sudden explosion which cut him off from his internal thoughts. He looked at where the sound came from and to his surprise the two girls were covered by red smoke that formed a small bit of ice in the air and Jaune wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but he was pretty sure it crackled with electricity too. Plus, there was one more girl near them with a rather monochrome motif to her clothes but she just picked up the bottle of dust, gave it back to the soothe-snow girl, said a few words and left. The other two exchanged words as well and the girl clad in white left with some people carrying her luggage.

The red girl slumped on the ground and lied down with a sad flump in her body.

Before Jaune could think. His instincts kicked in and approached the girl

"Welcome to Beacon." The girl sighed.

Jaune's shadow loomed over the girl and she opened her eyes. Silver met blue.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He offered a hand and gave a sympathetic smile at her.

Her eyes looked away for a moment "Ruby" the smiled back and accepted the offer.

When Jaune pulled her up he got a closer look at Ruby's eyes and was surprised at how beautiful they are.

He was mesmerized.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" And the mesmerizing moment came to a rather abrupt halt at Ruby's question.

/-/

Ruby and Jaune was walking around Beacon's outdoor courtyard.

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a pretty common thing. It's just rare for people because those who have it actually avoid vehicles." Jaune explained

"Look, I'm sorry but Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby replied.

Jaune smirked. "Oh yeah? Then Crater face was the first thing that came to my mind then." He crossed his arms and leaned towards Ruby to show how smug he is for the new nickname she gave her.

"That explosion was an accident!" she stomped her boot.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc." He pointed at himself. "I'd say something next but I doubt I have the confidence to say it."

"Say what?"

He sighed. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" Jaune then gave the best pimp smile impression he could give, all it needs was that sparkle thing appearing on his exposed teeth like those in cartoons.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"not the point. And I have no idea." Jaune sighed again.

If it's not his sisters his parents would give the worst advice that would've worked in their time but wouldn't in his. Well its true about confidence being one of the things women would look for in a man but Jaune, seeing as how he was once a woman, (shudders) doesn't believe that confidence is all that mattered.

"Sooo… I have this thing"

Before Jaune could react to what Ruby said out of nowhere mechanical sounds were heard and a large scythe appeared and was stabbed into the ground by Ruby, the scythe had the same color scheme as her clothes and her name.

Jaune's mind was in overdrive as to what to ask first. Mainly;

1\. Where the heck did you pull that out from?

2\. IS THAT A SCYTHE?

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" And he chose number 2.

"Crescent rose is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" She said with glee as she held her weapon closer to her

"A wha?" Jaune clearly dumbfounded

"It's also a gun" she cocked the chamber back to make a point.

"So, what do you have?"

Jaune grinned and pulled his weapon out "This here's Crocea Mors obviously it a sword" he attached the scabbard to his forearm. "And a shield too."

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

Jaune retracted his shield and turned it into back a scabbard. "It can turn back into a scabbard so it's more comfortable to carry. Not lighter but more comfortable" He smiled.

"Oh, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons so I guess I did get a little bit overboard in designing it." Ruby explained as her hand felt the body of her beloved weapon.

"Wait, you made that?!" Surprise clearly in the blonde knight's voice

"Of course! All students in Signal get to forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune grinned. "Sadly no, but its passed down from my family. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune exclaimed with a prideful puff of his chest his and lips grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted.

"But I like it. Not everyone has a taste for the classics these days."

Jaune let out a chuckle "You'd be surprised at what Crocea Mors can do."

Ruby retracted her scythe into its gun form and put it behind her waist.

 _Oh. THAT'S where she got her weapon from. The cloak must've hidden it from view. I think?_

As they resumed walking Ruby decided to ask "So, why'd you help me back there? In the Courtyard?"

"What kind of man would I be if I don't help a pretty girl who's down in the dust dumps?" Jaune stared straight into Ruby's eyes and gave her a toothy grin before Jaune could notice her flustered cheeks he returned his view to look at the path their walking on. "And besides, my mother always said; 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

"Hm. Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked.

Jaune gave an innocent cat smile. "I dunno' I was following you. Ya' think there's a food court around? Or maybe some landmark to find our destination?"

Ruby gave a small snort.

"I'm guessing that's a no then huh?"

"That's a no indeed."

/-/

Once Jaune and Ruby entered the auditorium a rather buxom blonde called out to his female companion stating that she saved a seat for her. With Ruby saying her farewell Jaune just gave a smile and a nod at return waving at her as she walked backwards towards the blonde while waving at Jaune as well, before Jaune would leave he gave the female blonde a smile and a nod as well. Before blending within the crowd only to be ejected outside of the said crowd.

He sighed and decided to just lie back on the wall waiting for whatever happens, unbeknownst to him there were two people who were quietly observing him. One was a red-haired girl with green irises and another a black-haired girl with a bow on her head and amber eyes. Both curious and confused about the way Jaune carried himself. At one point when he walked the lack of confidence showed in his form. But the moment he decided to stop and stand still his back was straight and his shoulders as broad as can be. His chin was up having his head face forward arms crossed all the while maintaining a perfect straight form. The inconsistency he showed confused the two females.

Jaune being oblivious by the stares and unconscious about the habits that came from his past life, there were more pressing matter he must face.

He knew there was a Goliath in the room that needed to be brought up. His transcripts were fake. At least the recommendation stated that he was experienced enough to combat grimm and is legible to be trained which by all accounts he is, seeing as he had 2 years to fight in a war in his past life despite his body not being fully trained yet he was still guilty about the transcripts he gave the school.

"-Boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Jaune heard that and looked at the direction of Ruby, the buxom femme fatale and the white snow girl who was pointing at him. "Hm?" He didn't pay attention to their conversation and before he could speak out regarding the insult someone tapped into the microphone to create a tapping sound from the speakers that took the attention of all the students in the room.

/-Insert Ozpin's speech and Glynda's blah blah-/

Jaune approached the trio and tapped the white girl's shoulder.

She faced him with a frown on her face. "What?"

He offered his palm towards her "I couldn't help but hear you talking about me, if I may. May I inquire your name?"

She rolled her eyes and put her palm on his "Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee Dust Company." She gave a cold look towards Jaune. "I see." Jaune's lips touched the knuckle of Weiss' hand Ruby and the other blonde clearly surprised at the sudden exchange between them "Jaune Arc. But you can call me Jaune."

"Well at least someone has manners." Weiss pulled her hand back.

"Unlike you." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss shouted. Ruby's eyes widened and so did the other blonde.

Jaune smirked. "Yeah I kinda' heard how you insulted me right in front of my face. Not really a thing someone with manners would do."

Weiss merely stuttered. But Jaune continued. "And one more thing, before you'd say anything about someone make sure you know everything about that person. You don't know me, you don't have the right to judge me." Jaune turned around and walked away. Intent on preparing himself to sleep into the night.

Nighttime came and dinner has ended. Jaune was confidently strutting towards his sleeping area while wearing his light blue rabbit onesies. In contrast to the topless clothing of the same gender species around him trying to flex themselves and show off to the girls.

 _I love how comfortable these are._

He chuckled and took out a comic book from his bag and looked around for a lightsource where he can read it. And he found it. A small table with a lit candle on top. And a girl reading a book beside it. He approached the girl.

"Excuse me." He said.

The black-haired girl with a ribbon on top of her head stared at Jaune, his blue eyes met her amber ones that seemed to glow in this night. She was wearing a Mistralian yukata as her pajamas which exposed her creamy white legs.

"Yeah?" she replied and looked at his hand that carried a comic book.

"Hi, name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. Was gonna ask if you don't mind if I sit by the other side of the table so I can read." He scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Blake Beladonna. And please, by all means."

"Thanks." He grinned, Blake nodded in return

A few silent moments passed and their peace was interrupted by muffled growls of a young girl in a black tank-top and polkadotted pajamas being pulled by a blonde in a yellow tank top that exposed her midriff and shorts that were able to emphasize her juicy behind.

 _Stop it! Why must you be driven by hormones._

"Helloooooo" The buxom blonde greeted and waved.

Jaune and Blake both put their literature down and stared at each other, sending the same mental message.

 _I think she's calling you._

 _No you._

 _I don't think its me._

 _Only one way to find out then._

They both looked at the female blonde at the same time.

"ooookay that was weird." She said. Obvious to the readers that Yang did not know the one thing bookworms shared. They didn't want to be disturbed when reading. Jaune knew seeing as he's a avid reader of comic books and 2 of his sisters are heavy bookworms. Monty knows how much he's gotten bruised over pranking them while reading.

"I believe you two." She pointed at Jaune and Blake "Know each other?" then pointed at Ruby, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Jaune closed his comic and sighed. "Hey Ruby." He gave a small smile.

"Hey Jaune."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake asked.

Jaune tried to hold back his laughter. Emphasize on tried. "Pfffft…" and began laughing.

"Jaune!" She pouted and Jaune apologized. She reached a hand for a handshake "So yeah, My name is Ruby." but Blake returned to her book already. She scratched the back of her head. Jaune grinned. "I call her crater-face." He whispered to Blake. Blake looked at him for a moment and raised a brow and chuckled.

"Shut up Vomit-boy!" This time the female blonde laughed and the Jaune's eyes narrowed. "But you can just call me Ruby." She continued.

The two whispered to each other.

The blonde asked for Blake's name which she replied with one word. "Blake." And The blonde female introduced herself and complimented Blake about her bow going well with her pajamas. Jaune stood up hoping to break the ice.

"Hi, Yang. The name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune offered his hand which Yang shook with a firm grip in which Jaune returned the squeeze earning a grin from Yang.

"Not bad lover-boy. Nice onesie."

"Thanks, I gotta say though." Jaune's leaned and tilt his head to the side. "You've got a really beautiful hair."

"oooh, mama likes." Yang grinned at Jaune who just blushed after realizing what he said meant and what she said meant.

"ew Yang!" Ruby pushed her sister aside. "Sorry about that." And scratched the back of her head. She looked past Jaune and stared at Blake to ask about her book. Blake explained it's about a man with two souls, which caused Ruby to talk about what being a huntsman is about.

Jaune was surprised at how mature Ruby actually was despite her age. Until she got tackled by Yang and the two went on to playfight. In which both blake and Jaune chuckled to themselves.

Jaune noticed Weiss coming towards their direction. Her collarbone deliciously exposed, tempting anyone to have a bite. Or her alabaster thighs unblemished and perfect. The best part was Weiss is akin to a mountain flower. One that unachievable and would have you dying of hypothermia before you can ever reach her.

Jaune waved Blake a goodbye and said goodnight to the three of them. Intent on wanting to avoid Weiss was obvious to Yang and Ruby.

"It was nice to meet you Yang." He smiled before walking away.

"You too Jaune!"

/-/

 **Hi guys! Shaniic here with a new story. Its just a 2 or 3 -part oneshot I plan to do regarding Jaune Arc and what if he used to be Jeanne d'Arc in another world in another life. I didn't want any complication so I decided to just improve Jaune's character via being a girl in the past and a well-known knight. Maybe the changes are to subtle or to bland but I am up for review and improvement. Who knows I may make this into a full-series if ever.**

 **And regardgin Grimm Within, its still at work since I fail to finish it and I've been having bouts of Panic Attacks due to the upcoming board exam but hopefully I can recover.**

 **Anyway Vote, and review please. :D**

 **Until we meet again everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay good day to ya'll. I know this seems like an update that happened too fast but I kinda don't wanna keep editting it anymore than I should seeing as it is a one-shot  
"But enough about that though, Lemme answer a few questions  
1\. is Jeanne d'Arc here the one from the Fate series?

Sadly no, she's not. The animated Apocrypha has yet to give her any kind of character and wiki has yet to divulge proper info regarding her personality instead of her stats. Or maybe I'm too dunb to find proper source of information. So what you see here is Jeanne in my view as someone who's chivalrous, knows what a gentleman is and what a girl likes in a guy seeing as she was one once. BUT we can't disregard our ADORKABLE blonde white knight. We gotta make him kinda awkward and oblivious to women. THEREFORE. Jeanne is a past memory to him yes so her characteristic will only come as a rather UNCONSCIOUS habit for Jaune. His stance. Sometimes showing confidence. Knowing what to say and when  
BUT BEING DAMNED OBLIVIOUS. *laughs*

2\. is this gonna be a series?/span/strong/p  
I WANT IT TO BE...  
If it would be something as worthy of a reader's time. And. AND. If I am to make it a series I may restart it but the oneshot content are in chapter one BUT will add changes since I would be asking a Beta to check on it

Hopefully the content of my chapter releases are good and consistent. Again this is a oneshot so I NEED reviews as much as possible. Find faults hit me, MAKE ME SUFFER I LOVE IT! haaa... haa... ha.." *coughs* sorry bout that. but yeah. REVIEWS are much appreciated. Or if you're too shy to whip me in to shape ( "(*´∀`*) - that is not the face of someone not wanting to be whipped ) You can always PM me~~

* * *

Jaune Arc was dreaming.

Usually his dreams were always of him looking like a hero. Sword drawn pointing at the heavens as the sun shined on his golden locks, atop a dead dragon-like grimm while holding a woman by her waist and hugging his neck staring dreamily at hime

But it wasn't a dream about heroics but of a place in another world.

Of his past life.

When _He_ was a _She._

She opened her eyes. There she saw men, women, and children. Watching her as the flames ate away at her form. Her hands put together in front of her chest as she offered everything that she is towards her God.

This was how the story went.

But the truth. She suffered. The heat and pain that seared within her body skin melting, her flesh showing move as she might she could not escape the suffering. Not when the chains that binded her kept her from going anywhere.

She prayed.

Her throat was parched

She prayed.

She saw the bones of her hands.

She prayed.

She saw the sun indicating no signs of a miracle.

She prayed.

The people jeered.

She prayed.

She cried

 _SheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayedSheprayed_

SHE BEGGED.

For a drink.

SHE BEGGED.

To let it all end.

SHE BEGGED.

For rain.

SHE BEGGED.

For her God to come.

SHE BEGGED.

For it all to end.

SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED. SHE BEGGED.

And her last thoughts.

She asked.

 _Why?_

And Jaune Arc woke up.

/-/

Jaune's eyes opened. He was hyperventilating, his body was sweaty, and his heart beat like that of a herd of Goliaths running.

He sat up and clutched his chest hoping to calm himself, he then proceeded to bite his right hand in hopes to muffle the small scream his throat made trying to steady his heart.

He took a deep breath. A few minutes of silence passed and he took a look around to notice that the sun has yet to rise and the people around him were fast asleep. He gave a sigh of relief.

 _The last thing I want is people thinking I have issues._

He paused his thought.

 _Okay, so maybe social anxiety is a bit of an issue, but it's not something I can't get over. It's just puberty._ _Not that I would know how to get through puberty per se. I did die at 19._

He stopped his thought. Death. It's a heavy subject especially for him. His past death wasn't the most peaceful kind nor was it a memory he wanted to remember much less dream of.

The blonde teen stood up and head straight for the shower to wash off his sweat and go for some running to keep his mind off things. Both in his past life and his actual past he sometimes went for a run to put his thoughts at ease. That or some good ol' fashioned video games. He could play some in his Scroll but he doubted that no one would wake up at the sudden light from his Scroll.

But as Jaune got into the male showers he forgot that sudden actions like he did can wake up a certain type of human. One whose senses are far superior from regular people.

A faunus. Specifically, a certain black-haired golden eyed Faunus of the feline type that saw the everything that early morning.

After finishing his shower, Jaune changed into a set of blue tracksuits, a pair of running shoes and a towel wrapped around his neck and tucked inside the neck part of his upper tracksuit. He looked at the time. 6:30am. He nodded to himself and went on a jog around Beacon Academy.

/-/

After the run and some exercises to limber up he went back to the large auditorium to take some of his clothes and go for another shower Initiation starts at 10am and its just about to be 8am so this is enough time, upon entering he noticed a rather groggy female blonde with her hair puffed all over the place and a certain little sister of the said blonde pulling the former.

They haven't noticed Jaune yet so he decided to come to them and greet them first. "Good morning you two." He smiled at them while opening his jacket revealing a white sweaty shirt underneath.

"Good morning, Jaune. Why're you all sweaty?" Ruby asked. Yang gave a yawn and

"Ah, well, I needed to clear my mind for a bit so I decided why not to build up a sweat." He grinned while wiping his neck.

"Ooooh, Hubba Hubba! Keep doing things like that Arc and you'll be sweating for another reason." Yang wiggled her brows.

 _Did she mean training?_ Jaune thought. "I'd like to see you try, Xiao-Long." He smirked at her as he walked towards the male shower room.

 _Oh, I am definitely gonna enjoy Beacon Academy_ Yang, now fully awake after the words Jaune left her with grinned to herself as she pulled Ruby towards the female shower room.

While Ruby was just realized that Jaune could've just played games if he wanted to keep his mind from things. Ruby then concluded that Jaune wasn't much of a gamer and so she opted to decide that she'd be introducing Jaune to video games to further boost their friendship.

/-/

After taking a shower Jaune went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He needed something sweet to keep his mind sharp. Something soft that won't upset his stomach in anyway. Light yet heavy. Nutritious. He wanted to get waffles, but alas the staff told him they weren't able to prepare enough therefore he opted for the next best thing in his list of breakfast.

Pancakes.

Getting 3 stacks of pancake and making sure it has butter and a few amounts of syrup. He also took a glass of orange juice and out of habit he went straight for an empty table.

A few sips of his juice and some bites from his pancakes his lonely breakfast was then interrupted by an orange storm.

His table shook violently.

"OHMIGOSH REN! He's eating pancakes! He's a comrade!" surprised by the loud and cheerful voice that suddenly sat across his table Jaune froze with his fork halfway his open mouth. He looked at the orange-haired girl wearing a pink combat dress and a stoic guy clad in green and white pants behind him then at his food and this repeated for a few times until he closed his mouth and put down his pancake-on-a-fork back on his plate.

He noticed the girl's jade eyes were staring at his own breakfast.

"Uhhh… Would you like som-"He asked but was cut off.

"Would I!" the girl shouted in delight and proceeded to dive for his plate. But the guy beside her stopped her and held her by the neck as if she's a cat.

"Nora! No. You know we can just ask the cafeteria staff for pancakes instead of robbing the someone of his breakfast" The guy frowned at the girl beside her. "I'm so sorry about her she has a bit of an addiction to Pancakes." He gave a sheepish smile.

Jaune smiled back "Oh, no don't worry. No harm done." He stood up from his seat and offered his hand "The name's Jaune Arc by the way."

The orange haired girl took his hand while held by the green guy. "I'm Nora Valkyrie! His name is Lie Ren! We're together." She grinned then then paused. "But, not together-together."

Jaune raised his eyebrow at this. "I see." He shook her hand "Well, if you don't mind being friends with me" he paused "I'll save you guys a seat while you get your breakfast?"

"I'll gladly eat with you." Ren said, "And I'm sure Nora wouldn't mind as well."

"Of course, I won't! He's a pancake comrade!"

Jaune smiled at that. "Then, I'll wait for you guys here while you get your meal." The two nodded and went for to the cafeteria staff and Jaune sat down eagerly waiting for his new-found friends.

When they came back he was then bombarded by the sugar-bombed girl in pink by her recent dream about fighting beowolves and her silent childhood friend explaining that it wasn't a dream and it was real except Nora's version was rather exaggerated.

Jaune noticed there was something between them. 2 years of fighting in a war he knew that if there was one thing that always restored morale within the troops it was _love_ so Jaune noticing this in others was second instinct to him, therefore he decided to _tip the scales_ for these two.

So, after finishing his meal, Jaune asked the million-lien question.

"If, you don't mind me asking." He paused and stared at the two dramatically. "Are you sure you're not together-together?" He's seen enough to know that these two have blossomed into something more. They were just basking in the comfort of what they have. Usually _pushing_ couples together was necessary in times of war, but these are times of peace so a _nudge_ is all it need.

Nora flustered. "Pft, of course not. Why'd you ask that?" Ren simply remained silent taking a sip of his tea not looking at Jaune.

 _Bingo._

"Well, if I remembered right. I think some people were complimenting the two of you. Well, since you aren't together-together, that means it'll be quite easy for you guys to find a significant _other_." He stood up. "You guys should hurry it up though. You won't know until when the other would be available." When he left the cafeteria, he peeked back a bit. The two weren't looking at each other Nora was focusing on her breakfast albeit eating more slowly this time with a slight flush on her cheeks while Ren on the other hand had his eyes closed and just kept sipping his tea at quick intervals.

 _Ah, young love._ He grinned to himself and walked towards the locker rooms completely missing Yang and Ruby who just got to the cafeteria themselves.

/-/

Jaune Arc was lost inside the locker room.

"Number 636. Where are your locker 636. Of all the lockers where I put my gear, it had to be a number that's hard to remember." He sighed as we walked around looking for the right number until he saw a familiar angel in white-pale blue dress.

 _Okay Jaune. You can do this. You're just gonna apologize. Apologize. Don't mess this up_.

He took a deep breath and strutted onwards to Weiss Schnee and the redhead she was talking to. Upon arrival, he spoke up facing the redhead who was, now that Jaune was near enough to notice, seemingly uncomfortable in the presence of Weiss.

 _Weird._ _Maybe she's awkward like Ruby and I as well._

"Excuse me, but may I borrow Ms. Schnee for a bit Ms…?" Jaune trailed off trying to know the redhead's name. The redhead was about to answer but Weiss spoke first.

Her arms were crossed in front of her chest with her eyes giving a heavy glare at Jaune. "Are you seriously asking that question, Arc?"

Jaune frowned. "Not in the slightest. Should I?" he raised his eyebrow at the two of them.

Weiss hit her forehead with her palm and muttered. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." She removed her hand from her face and walked between him and the redhead and faced Jaune.

"This." She gestured with her hand towards the redhead. "Is Pyrrha."

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted.

"Pyrrha graduated as the top of her classes in Sanctum" Weiss staring up at Jaune.

Huh, Weiss is quite short. And now that I look closer… She's got a scar that ran across her left eye and yet… It didn't ruin any of Weiss' beauty. Her exposed collarbone, or her luscious shiny lips, and Jaune could swear he could smell a hint of milk and vanilla in the air.

"Hey, are you even listening!?" Weiss shouted grabbing Jaune by his hoodie which reminded Jaune that he should look for his locker as well for his gear.

"Uh, sorry I was distracted." He pulled away from Weiss immediately. "You were saying?" Jaune asked Weiss.

Weiss explained everything regarding Pyrrha Nikos and her achievements which impressed Jaune.

"Well, if you're that good then you wouldn't mind a bit of sparring sometime in the future, hm?" Jaune grinned.

"As if you'd even hold a candle against THE Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss exclaimed huffing while looking down at him.

"Actually." Pyrrha interjected. "That would be grand." She smiled.

"Cool. I'll hold you to it then." Jaune crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 _If she's someone that experienced then I'm sure she can assist me in how I fight. Being a sparring partner though I should make sure that I don't waste her talent by pulling her down._

Weiss merely rolled her eyes at Jaune's confidence seeing that the outcome of what he asked is clearly obvious to her. "Idiot." She muttered quietly.

Pyrrha gave out a small chuckle. "Well, it was nice to meet you Jaune. I'll leave you two alone since it seems to me you wanted to talk to Weiss." Weiss wanted to argue but decided not to as Pyrrha walked away for a bit then turned around to face them. "I'll see you in initiation and hopefully we'll be teammates at least." And left for good.

Once the two were alone Jaune spoke first. "Weiss." Jaune coughed.

"Jaune." She raised her eyebrow at her questioning his motives.

"Look. I wanted to apologize for my rash behavior yesterday." Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that's good beca-"Jaune put his finger on Weiss' lips asking her politely to stop and let him explain.

"What you said. It's quite offensive. And to be honest I couldn't deny what you said which was what made me to act immaturely which we BOTH did during that time." Jaune paused and took away his finger then continued. "Before you speak to someone about your impression of them, don't outright believe it. You might not know that person might surprise you with what they can do." Jaune said giving a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head again.

Weiss sighed. "I suppose you're right. It was immature of me to say those things." Then he pointed at Jaune. "But you're no better! You embarrassed me in front of those two!"

"Hey, so did you!" Jaune pouted.

Weiss found his innocence and immaturity like a kid cute despite him being the same age as her, taller than her, and quite frankly he had good looks if only he can shut his mouth and use his brain.

"Yes, but I'm a lady and a lady is supposed to be treated like a queen by 'gentlemen'" she squeezed out the last work which prompted an "Urk" from Jaune.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Really." She glared at him, despite it being a lie.

"O-okay then. Umm… I'll make it up to you in the future." He took a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket and wrote the letter and gave his signature at the back.

"This is proof so I won't forget." He grinned. And offered the piece of paper.

Weiss clearly surprised written on her face unsure if she's surprised about the paper and pencil or the IOU note given to her.

She stared skeptically as she took it then gave a small smile.

Jaune's face got closer to hers "Hey! You're smiling!"

"Eh!? What!?" Weiss stepped back.

"You're much, much prettier when you smile. It suits you better than that frown you always had. Heck, I even though you didn't have the ability to smile at all."

Weiss' face was flustered and her heart beat fast. It was just a compliment. A compliment that she was used to getting from high-end parties and when meeting other people. And yet here she was shaking and stuttering not knowing what to say.

And soon after an announcement came from the speakers spread out towards the whole school telling the students to converge at the cliffs near Emerald Forest to start the initiation.

"Oh crap, My gear! Anyway Weiss, you better go on ahead I'll see you later, I got to find my stuff first! See ya!" He ran off "Oh, and don't lose that note or else it's going to be void!" And he ran unbeknownst to him Weiss clutched the piece of paper so hard it already crumpled itself while being held so close to her chest as she walked towards the cliffs in a flustered daze.

Jaune found his stuff and was about to run out of the locker room when he found himself sandwiched between Yang and ruby while running towards their destination.

"You guys late too?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, Yang had to take her time in the showers for her hair." Ruby complained as she jogged alongside the two blondes.

"Well, I gotta take care of my hair more since Jaune here seems to like it a 'lock' " Yang snickered at herself. Ruby replied with a tired "ugh"

"Wha-?" While Yang earned a questioning look from Jaune.

"You know it's supposed to be 'a lot' but people always say locks of hair and-"

Ruby pulled Jaune away from the buxom blonde "C'mon lets go we're gonna be late if we keep listening to Yang's bad jokes"

"Hey wait up! Puns are a form of art! They're PUNNY!"

Ruby ran with an embarrassed face.

Yang grinning at Ruby's tormented visage.

Jaune, well Jaune was laughing and enjoying himself excited at what would happen in initiation.

* * *

ANYWAY I hope you'll like chapter 2. I kinda strayed from the original canon content because non-canon happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the beacon cliffs Jaune Arc and his fellow initiates Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long arrived last, seeing this the blonde professor, Glynda Goodwitch, glared at them and gestured towards the square platforms on the ground. Jaune, clearly confused looked at the other initiates who was already there and saw that they were standing on them, not noticing that Ruby and Yang proceeded to stand on their own respective platforms forcing Jaune to stand on the last remaining platform with ruby just beside him.

Nodding at this the enigmatic headmaster began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors."

 _Crap, I didn't._

"And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Then, Professor Goodwitch began. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates." She paused and took a small glare at Jaune causing him to wince. "Today." Then went back to looking at the general audience. The glare made the blonde knight miss the reaction that Ruby gave at hearing the word 'today'.

Ozpin then proceeded to explain how important it is to have a team and how the system in finding partners worked. And what to do after finding a partner which was collecting a relic for each pair.

 _Wait a minute. Just like that? The first person whom I make eye contact with?! No evaluation of skills? No written tests? Does that really work?_

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

The last word got Jaune's attention. His teeth clenched and his hands balled into tight fists. The headmaster continued saying that during the whole initiation they will be graded accordingly.

"Are there any questions?"

Nobody answered. Jaune was about to raise his hand but thought otherwise since he doubts that this enigmatic headmaster would try to make any sense than he already does.

The other students started getting launched.

Jaune's heart beat rapidly. _What am I supposed to do!? Landing strategy? Does everyone who go to a combat school have those!?_

The blonde knight looked at his fellows and saw Yang wink at him and gave a hearty grin before wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and got flung into the air. Then Ruby looked at him and waved at him before being launched. Jaune felt the springs vibrating and other gears that made the mechanism work move under his feet.

So, at the last second.

Jaune rolled out of the platform before it could even fire him into the air.

"Oh my, Mr. Arc. You do know how hard it is to set those platforms up?" The headmaster said as he sipped coffee from his mug.

Jaune stood up. "I doubt I do headmaster. But with all due respect, _sir_." Straining the last word before continuing. "I doubt I can be ready for grim if my bones are broken." Jaune said deadpanning at the headmaster.

The headmaster grinned at this. "I see. Though I share your sentiments I do believe that your Aura would be able to handle the landing whether or not you have a landing strategy."

"My, what now?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit, headmaster."

"Mr. Arc-"As the headmaster was about to speak the other blonde professor intervened and spoke up "You mean to tell me, that you who graduated from a combat school did not have his Aura unlocked?!" The blonde witch glared at her fellow blonde.

Jaune scared, confused, and surprised merely stuttered at the imposing figure of the woman in front of him. Beautiful yes, but she's also deadly and deep in the cesspool of Jaune's hormone-driven mind, as much as he is liking the stare she is giving him there's also his self-preserving instinct that is begging him to run, hence his only action was to stammer like a fish out of water.

"Glynda, please. You're scaring the poor child." Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder to dissuade her. "But headmaster-"Ozpin stopped her words by raising a finger and pulling her away from him. Moments of talking the headmaster returned to Jaune and proceeded to explain what an Aura is.

"I see, a manifestation of the soul." Jaune just stared at the ground and pondered.

 _Then its like a forcefield! That, is so cool._

"So, how do I get it?" Jaune asked

Ozpin chuckled seeing the excitement in his eyes. "Well first, we'll have to look deep into your sould and then from there using my own Aura I'll be pulling your soul out of you for you to control."

Jaune nodded "So, you're going to unlock it for me?" Ozpin nodded as he took a sip from his mug and finishing all its contents.

"Well then Mr. Arc. Shall we?"

/-/

[Ozpin's POV]

Ozpin put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, he activated his aura and peeked inside the boy's soul and from there Ozpin let his own soul speak for the young boy's.

 _"Only through failure can we achieve success,_

 _In loss, we find more gain._

 _Tied by our dreams we achieve immortality,_

 _Trapped by life, released by death._

 _Liberate yourself from lies and seek the truth_

 _Forged in fire, the miracle of steel._

 _I unbound thy self, and by my hand I remove your chains."_

Ozpin opened his eyes and for the briefest moment as Jaune's own aura glowed a bright white he saw flashes of memories, Hope amidst a losing war, and a figure of someone burning in despair. Ozpin kneeled at the sudden pain he felt from the boy's soul. He started gasping for air. Jaune bent down, concerned at what happened to the headmaster.

Glynda ran towards Ozpin and held his shoulder pulling him up.

"Ozpin, what-" Glynda asked but was cut off by Ozpin. "I'm fine Glynda. I'm fine. I was just rather overwhelmed at Jaune's huge Aura reserves." Glynda nodded as he pulled himself away from her.

"Well then Mr. Arc, congratulations on having your Aura unlocked."

"Thank you, sir." He smiled at him.

Ozpin nodded "Well then Mr. Arc having to reset the platforms take time, therefore you shall be having an" he paused for a moment and looked at his second-in-command which she just rolled her eyes at and pulled out her riding crop. "Alternate method of transportation." He continued.

"Transportation? What for-"

"Or as I would like to call it, The goodwitch airlines." He smiled "I hope you enjoy your flight. Glynda if you will?" He gestured at her.

"Wha-" Before Jaune could ever finish his statement, his body was covered by a purple light and was flung towards the air as Glynda moved her crop towards the direction of the emerald forest his screams being carried by the wind.

Ozpin took out his scroll tablet to start watching the students, pondering at the events regarding Jaune Arc. He knew the boy well enough. That his transcripts were fake, he had no background in combat and that both his parents are of the same profession as him; Huntsmen.

And yet, as much as Ozpin was a mystery to the students Jaune Arc was a mystery to him as well. Enough to pique his interest.

 _Perhaps this year Beacon Academy has quite the interesting batch of students._

/-/

Jaune kept screaming as he panicked in the sky. He knew that physics dictate that when he rises he falls as well so when he's finally reached the peak arc ( _Heh, puns_ ) he pulled his scabbard and attached it to his arm, he didn't need to unsheathe the blade so he let Crocea Mors' shield do the work as he put it up in front of him feeling the breaking branches and once he hit the ground he roled in order not to break any bones in his body.

The blonde knight stood up returned Crocea Mors in her scabbard form and feel up his body, in which to his surprise no broken bones. Some bruises here and there but a few seconds later he didn't feel any pain right after.

"Cool, so this is what Aura does." He looked at his hands and patted the dust and dirt off of his clothing.

 _Guess I should find a partner._

Jaune not knowing where to go picked up a stick and put it up in a standing position then let go. The stick fell to his right. Looking at where the sun was he was off to the north side of the forest whistling the latest pumpkin Pete theme song while walking.

After a while Jaune heard some rustling in the bushes right behind him. The presence didn't feel human to him. Basing on experience Jaune knows what an ambush by a number of people feels like, the killing intent was suffocating and it's always hard to discern the actions the enemies are gonna take since they have the advantage of numbers. Compared to that, this feeling coming from the bushes is more akin to feral and most possibly primate. Jaune took Crocea Mors' by her sheathe and rested his right hand on its handle.

Looking closer at the bushes he can vaguely see red glowing lights.

 _Grimm._

Jaune didn't know what started it was it the sound of a branch snapping, his fast beating heart slowing down, or maybe his own instincts matching his enemy.

The black figure of a beowolf came forth from the bush ready to pounce on the white knight, as for Jaune he leaped backwards narrowly avoiding the claws of the Wolf-like grimm. Landing on the ground he stepped forward and pulled out his blade swinging from below his aim the enemy's jaw. The attack landed and the grimm's head split open and fell to the ground. He heard another sound behind him, this time he unfurled Crocea Mors' scabbard into a shield and defended himself from the grimm whose claws ready to mangle him, he put the beast into the ground with his shield and stabbed at its throat, twisting the sword and making sure it won't get up. He pulled back his sword only to realize he's been surrounded by a pack of the said grimm.

He smiled.

Being in a disadvantage was Jaune's expertise. He compared this situation to a snake. A normal snake. Cut off its head and the body will follow. Jaune knew the pack's rhythmical moves and well-placed attacks weren't based on their instincts. He looked around and saw his target. A beowolf completely different from the rest.

Smaller bony plates covering its body, the spike-like protrusion bigger than the rest. Jaune stretched his side to side causing it to crack.

"Alright." Jaune put his hand to his chest with the flat of the blade resting in front of his face. "I am not afraid. I was born to do this!" He shouted the final phrase as he ran towards his prey. The beowolves that aimed to kill him he either dodged, blocked or stabbed all the while finding gaps in their sheer number to find a path towards the leader. It didn't matter if he was cut if the enemy never got to any of his vital points he can still live.

If he's still alive he can still fight.

If he keeps fighting he can win.

He stood in front of the Alpha. Cuts covered his cheeks, his clothes torn, his armor has scratches on them. Ironically Jaune Arc grinned at the grimm monstrosity in front of him. Despite being surrounded by a few Beowolves, Jaune never faltered.

The Alpha howled and with it the whole pack took some step back. Jaune licked his dried lips.

 _I see. A duel._

Both the Alpha and Jaune took a few steps away from each other. The grimm crouching down and snarling. Jaune put his right hand to his chest and let the flat side of the blade come across his face.

"I am not afraid. I was born to do this." After a deep breath, he readied his stance. Both figures ready for the battle. The alpha leaped ready to pounce on him. Jaune attempted to pull up his shield but dodged it instead on the last second. Seeing the crater made by the Alpha Jaune knew he made the right decision.

 _Damn, I have the experience but my body wouldn't be able to keep up like that!_

The Alpha lunged at him and he dodged to the side and gave a quick slash to its eye, the beast flinched back growling in pain then it followed up with a series of slashes by its huge claws creating sparks with the blonde knight's shield, when the beast swung from the right and Jaune immediately knew what to do, he angled his shield upwards exposing the underside of the alpha and gave it a deep stab. The Alpha roared and swung his left at Jaune, blowing him away, he rolled and stood up. He was starting to gasp for breath. As for his opponent, well it was bleeding black liquid from under its body.

The alpha reared back and howled. Then the whole pack went straight for Jaune. Surprised, he put his shield up hoping he can make a difference.

Then loud explosions and sounds of gunfire occurred which grabbed the attention of the whole pack. Taking this opportunity, while the adrenaline was still pumped into his system he ran straight towards the weakened alpha his sword reared back. The Alpha retaliated with a last-ditch effort by lunging at Jaune fangs and claws aiming for his throat. Jaune reared up his shield and detached it from his arm then slid under the alpha cutting open the whole underside of the beast's body.

Jaune stood up and looked at the chaos behind him. His fellow initiates fighting the pack of beowolves and the Alpha slowly dissolving. He saw Weiss freezing the beowolves and Ruby cutting through them in its frozen state. Yang shuffling between beowolves and striking with her gauntlets while Blake eliminated anything that Yang failed to put down, The bubbly Nora striking with her hammer while Ren let his guns rain bullets on the enemy.

Then he saw Pyrrha fighting another set of beowolves. One slowly crouching about behind her as she focused on the ones in front of her. Jaune, not letting the situation escalate any further ran for the said beast and rammed it with his shield then proceeded to slice its throat.

After witnessing Jaune still ready for fighting the beowolves realized how outmatched they are specially without their leader retreated to the forest and ran away.

Jaune retracted his shield into her scabbard form and sheathed his blade.

The whole group gathered around him.

"Thanks for the save guys, I would've been grimm-chow if it wasn't for you guys." Jaune grinned.

"Well, actually" Ruby trailed off.

Weiss sighed "Truth be told, Arc. We've been watching you since you've started running for the Alpha."

"Wait, seriously?" Jaune blinked.

They all gave their responses in agreement.

"Then, why didn't you guys help me?"

"Oh, that was Blakey's idea and weirdly enough the first ones to agree were Pyrrha and Weiss!" Yang answered.

Jaune gave the three a questioning look.

"It looked like you had things handled. Truth be told I was just curious as to how you'd fare." Blake gave a sheepish smile as she said so.

"And based from what I've seen, you actually had things in control despite how outnumbered you are." Pyrrha said smiling.

"Yeah! Especially when you did that weird thing when you said 'I'm not afraid, I was born to do this'! That was so cool you looked like an actual knight doing that!" The bubbly Nora said as she jumped around mimicking his earlier actions.

"Yeah and then you went running for the pack! It's like you're a hero from those comic book movies!"

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his head "Sorry, force of habit"

Ren then started to speak. "Jaune, am I right to assume that you have yet to find a partner?"

Jaune nodded. "Kinda had a small talk with the headmaster so I came here really late."

"If that's the case, then I guess that makes us partners. I'm the only one in this group without one. Norra found Pyrrha first by accident" He then offered his hand

Jaune held it and shook it in return "Then I guess I'll be in your care, partner."

Ruby then spoke up "So, anyone know where the relics are?"

/-/

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WE'RE DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! I know I told you guys that it'll be a 3-part oneshot but I've given it some thought and said "HECK, WHY NOT! Imma' turn this into a full series!" Its gonna be a mix of Canon RWBY and non-canon.**

 **And now comes my apology. Sorry for updating really late you guys, I'm thrilled that I got my favorites and bookmarks up to the double digits which is why my brain nagged me to start updating. I just couldn't find the time since board exams are coming up in two months and the review center is getting intense and I have yet to make any improvements. *Sigh* With that excuse out of the way I STILL want to be consistent of the 1 to 2-week update. But since the board exam is a bitch I'll make that promise once the exams end in November. After that you'll be getting good shit from me.**

 **And the thing about Jaune's Aura unlock will be explained next chapter.**

 **Also guys please gimme some reviews. I accept love and hate equally. 3**

 **Btw might make another fic as well revolving Jaune Arc. But he's trained by the one, the only _ HAHAHAHHAHAHA**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Question: Is this harem?**

 **ME: I SRSLY DON'T KNOW. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR TO BE HONEST.**

 **Also me: DO you guys want this to be a harem? :3**

 **And with that Until we meet again guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

[Ozpin POV]

Ozpin was a man of mystery amongst his peers, cunning and wise are the first things people would associate him with. Sitting down on his chair with a single folder on his table with a word that read 'Arc' written on its cover. He opened it.

The first profile was that of the current head of the family.

Jonathan Arc. The image of a man with long black hair, slicked back and stern blue eyes with an aged demeanor on top of the file was seen. The file read, a graduate of Atlas Academy, was a member of a certain noble family in Mantle but was just a branch family therefore he was never associated as a noble. Proficient in the use of bow and military tactics and improvised strategies. His leadership brought many victories in fights against grimm and sometimes criminals. Married into the Arc family and kept his wife's last name. Father to 8 children. 7 girls and one boy. Loves to play with strategical games. His mature personality that ironically complimented his wife's had earned him a title called 'Calm Storm'

 _Current score against him in chess is 47 wins, 47 losses and 6 draws._ Ozpin thought to himself as he sipped his mug of coffee and flipped the page to the next profile

Then appeared the picture of a woman who looked like she was no older than 27 with blonde hair cut short to only reach her neck and sky-blue eyes complimented by a smug grin stared back at Ozpin from the file's picture.

Erica Arc. A graduate of Beacon Academy, is the original bearer of the Arc name. Proficient with the use of the sword and shield type of weapon. Last owner of Crocea Mors then changed her weapon into a more modern kind after graduating from Beacon. Reckless and loud. Was once able to take on 1,000 Grimm singlehandedly to protect her team and her husband's she fought for 3 days straight until help arrived after that incident she was called the 'relentless gale'. Retired to be a housewife but ready to take up her weapons with her husband when the need arises. Trains all her children in combat. Very close friends with Peter Port and Glynda.

 _I wonder, is she still a doting parent? I should ask the Arc boy about her next time._ Ozpin chuckled and took another sip of his drink and flipped the page again.

Erina Domremy. Eldest daughter, graduate of Beacon Academy. Although with manner and grace when interacting with people thanks to Jonathan, she took after her mother when it comes to combat. The kind who rushes forward with reckless abandon. She travelled around remnant working as a huntress until she got married to a tactician in Vacuo's self-defense army in which she joined after. Until she earned a rank of general alongside her husband and enough for her to have her own separate unit dubbed the "Crimson Knights" which came directly from her own title; "Red Lion of Vacuo". People's association of red towards her was because of Erina's fondness of the color red.

Ozpin then remembered his colleague, Ironwood, when he showed regret for failing to recruit her into his own army. He flipped to the next page.

Joan Arc. [MISSING]. [No Image].

Joan Arc is the second daughter of the Arc family. A year after graduating in Atlas academy she vanished without a trace. Including all the information regarding her. Even the Arc family doesn't know where she is. Ozpin then looked at the object that was taped to the page.

It was a playing card and it had the letter Q in front of it, Ozpin picked it up and flipped the back where it reads; 'The house sends their regards.' The card came exactly on the day Joan went missing. Even now no one has information on her.

Ozpin flipped the page over and revealed the image of another woman, this time with black hair, and piercing blue eyes behind thick framed glasses. The third Arc daughter, Delilah Pleiades, is a politician in the government of Atlas. And married to a huntsman.

Flipping the page again to reveal another blonde female whose hair was tied in a long ponytail with the same blue eyes complimented by a refreshing smile. Unmarried and currently studying in a medical school in Atlas, Guinevere Arc. A small note was attached which states that she is proficient with the use of a bow.

The next page contained Jaune Arc's file. If Ozpin were to summarize Jaune's file it would be 'plain and simple'. His file read that he studied in a normal school, has normal grades, picked up a hobby in playing the guitar. Although it wasn't written he remembered that Jonathan told him that he enjoyed playing chess against him despite never losing to him. Jaune's mother, Erica, also said that she loved Jaune's innocence the most which is why she never truly got to train the young man in formal combat.

Which baffled Ozpin. The stories told by Jaune's family (Including the stories from the eldest Arc, Erina) and the way he acted during initiation was inconsistent. The way he fought the Beowolf pack would be reckless according to Glynda yet outstanding in the eyes of Peter. Ozpin knew of the boy's fake transcripts. Could the parents have lied about the boy? No. Immediately Ozpin rejected the idea. He knew them well enough that they wouldn't lie about him. He even assumed that Erica would be bragging about her son.

Which is why Ozpin being curious about the boy, had so much questions that has yet been given any answers. The head master stood up and walked towards the windows that overlooked the whole academy and saw the group of students walking towards the dormitories.

He looked eagerly at the blonde boy in the group consisting of the newly formed team RWBY and JNPR as he pondered about the words that he uttered upon unlocking the said boy's Aura. Unlocking one's Aura is reading _into_ the soul of a person. In a sense, it is a key that unlocks the power deep within the recesses of their body. Which is why Ozpin was intrigued about the contents of what he said.

 _It felt like a prophecy and yet in some way it also-_

He heard the elevator sound off, cutting him from his thoughts. Glynda Goodwitch then entered the headmaster's office signaling the start of his work.

/-/

The large group made up of both teams RWBY and JNPR was walking towards the dormitories.

"That was so cool Jaune, with how you blocked the Deathstalker's pincer like that!" Ruby said with clear excitement in her eyes "It made you look like an actual knight."

"Thanks Ruby, Though I did buckle down. That thing packed a punch!" Jaune said rubbing his left forearm.

"Well, that wouldn't have to happen if you didn't enter that cave! I told you it was dangerous." Weiss said, glaring at the blonde knight.

Jaune gave off a nervous chuckle and apologized. "I said I was sorry, snow angel."

"What did you call me?!"

"Nothing!" The knight looked away and started whistling. _Okay, that was bad. Really really bad._ He thought to himself as her heard the other blonde of their group chuckling.

"You gotta work on your lines Vomit-boy." Yang smirked.

"It wasn't _that_ bad. Right guys?" He faced his team.

"It was, okay?" Pyrrha said with an awkward smile.

Ren shrugged and Nora just shook her head.

A few moments later they finally arrived in their respective teams' room. Jaune looked at his team's room then behind him which was team RWBY's room.

 _Guess that means we're neighbors._

"Oh, cool! We're neighbors!" Yang said

Jaune grinned at this. "Well, initiation's been fun but I think everyone would agree with me that it's better to rest early?" He was replied with different kinds of approval and the two teams gave each other their goodnights.

Afterwards, the two males of team JNPR allowed the girls to pick their own bed before they would. The room had 4 beds with bedside cabinets for each and a closet for each as well. Each bed was placed on the 4 corners of the room. With the door in the middle and across the door is a window which divided the room as well. Pyrrha and Norra took the beds by the right side when facing the window. With Nora by the window and Pyrrha by the door. Then on the other side was Jaune who was by the door and Ren who was by the window. And near to the boys' side was the team's bathroom. Across the bathroom

The team then unanimously decided to start unpacking so that they wouldn't have to rush for their classes tomorrow. Jaune opened his luggage and put his clothes inside his closet. Then he picked up all the comic books he brought and put it inside his bedside cabinet's drawers.

 _Maybe I should've brought my portable gaming system._ Jaune thought to himself.

Everyone then made their showers with the girls going first as well. When everyone was relaxed by their own beds and wearing their sleepwear (Jaune also wearing another set of rabbit onesies.). Nora was talking with Ren about her recent dream while Pyrrha was reading a book about 'Social communication for dummies.'

Jaune then blinked. He felt skeptical about what he saw and then started to think his vision must've been going bad. He then picked up his scroll. "I'll be going out for a bit, I gotta make a call." He said and waited for his team to acknowledge him before heading outside. Once he closed the door behind him he then walked around looking for a private place He went up until he got to the empty rooftop of the dorm's building. Then he dialed his sister to start a video-call.

"Hello?" He greeted when his call was answered.

"Jaune? Is that you?" The face of his eldest sister, Erina, appeared in his screen, her hair was still tied in a ponytail. Indicating that she was still at work.

"Am I bothering you? I can call another tim-" Jaune was then cut off by his sister.

"Shut it you idiot. I always have time for family. And I was just about to finish up anyway." She said as she pulled out the red ribbon behind her head.

"So, how's mom and dad?" She asked.

Jaune gulped. "Actually. I'm not with mom and dad at the moment" Jaune whispered.

"Huh? What, did you run away with crocea mors to be a hunstman or something?" Erina chuckled and gave Jaune a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, about that. I kinda did…" Jaune trailed off.

"You did what!?" Erina's shout was loud enough that Jaune had to put his face away from the screen to save his ears.

"Where are your!? You have no Aura! The Grimm are gonna rip you to shreds Jaune!" Erina started panicking.

"Sis, please. Relax. I'm in Beacon Academy. And I just passed initiation." Jaune said.

"What?"

"And I'm actually the leader of my team." He grinned.

"Again, what?!" Erina asked. "Spill. Now." The eldest Arc daughter then deadpanned.

Jaune then explained everything that happened after he arrived in Beacon, of course he never told her about his rather unique past to her, nevertheless he told her everything.

"So let me get this straight. You faked your transcripts." Erina said and Jaune nodded.

"You had Ozpin unlock your Aura."

"Yep." Jaune said with a pop.

"And then you survived a pack of Beowolf and managed to kill one!?"

"Killed some beowolves and one Alpha beowolf." Jaune corrected.

Erina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know if You're cunning, brave, an idiot or everything." She sighed again. "Does mom and dad know where you are?"

Jaune nodded. "I left a note telling them where I'll be going."

Erina stared at Jaune and then she sighed. "Well, for what its worth baby brother, congratulations." Erina grinned.

Jaune smiled. "Thanks, sis."

"Now that that's out of the way, I actually called you for another reason." Jaune said.

"Is it regarding your team?" Erina asked.

Jaune nodded. "I actually wanted advice on how to be a leader. I never really planned this far. I thought I'd get into beacon, learn how to fight, graduate, then off to be a hero. I never really thought I'd have to lead people the same age as me."

Although Jaune once lead an army for the defense of his home he never really got close to the soldiers under him. And this wasn't an army. This was a team. Something that will be close to him like a family. At least that's how his parents said when talking about their own team.

Erina held her chin and pondered. "Well to be honest you don't really have to do anything. If what you told me about your teammates is true then they'll come around as the days go by. Or if it really bothers you, you guys can just form a circle or something and talk about yourselves. That or make them drunk." Erina made a mischievous grin. "Alcohol always reveals the truth."

"We're underaged Erina." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you asked ME for advice didn't you? Well there it is. Take it or leave it."

Jaune shook his head. "Thanks for the advice sis."

"No problem lil brother." She looked up for a bit. "I'll be going now. Dev is waiting for me at home."

"Sure. Tell Devlin I said hi." Jaune grinned.

"Alright. Oh and Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"You should call mom and dad. I'm sure it'd make them happy if you called them." Erina said, giving her signature smile that always calms down the Arc siblings.

Jaune nodded. "I will." Erina nodded at this. After the two siblings said their farewell to each other and ended the call.

The blonde knight then gave a deep sigh. He fiddled through his contacts and saw it. He decided to give the number a call and placed his Scroll towards his ear.

The other line picked up. "Jaune?"

"Hi, mom."

/-/

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHH! And here's another updaaaaate. Sorry if it feels off for some reason. I feel it too. Next chapter I'll try to make it actually 'good' or maybe I'll rewrite this chapter? And then post the next one at the same time? Maybe? Crud. I'm so sorry the pre-board exams start next week and I haven't gave any proper preparation for it. So I'll be quite busy and maybe it was a bad idea to update a chapter but this is the only thing that keeps me sane. Other than playing games. But yeah. I'll try and make it better if I could.**

 **I'd appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Maybe some expressed opinions as to what is lacking in this chapter.**

 **Okay, so I asked last time the question about harem? Right? Yeah. I did. And Harem is hard. I made various scenarios in my head but it wasn't consistent and turned into various AU in Jaune ending up with other people rather than everyone. HECK, I even thought of a three-way relationship that I felt was weird it was a Jaune X Nora X Ren. I KNOW. IT IS FUCKED UP RIGHT!? I'M A HUGE ADVOCATE OF THE RENORA So maybe I need a therapist. LOL A PSYCHOLOGY UNDERGRAD NEEDING A THERAPIST. HA HA HA. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

 **Anyway.**

 **FEEL FREE to criticize me. And no this won't be Harem. Sorry** **RuneIt99**

 **Ultimate Kuuga** **I'll see what I can do. Like I said I never really thought I'd get this far. LOL.**

 **Merendinoemiliano** **Not sure about Mistralian professors but I plan for someone to be an expert in Aura.**

 **AmethystPone** **Thanks for that advice. Though I already had doubts about this being Harem you helped clear my mind. Thanks for that!**

 **And everyone else. I hope for more reviews in the future *bows***

 **See ya'll next time ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune Arc was enjoying the fresh evening wind with the stars and the beautiful shattered moon. Well he would be if he wasn't getting an earful of death threats from his mom.

"I swear Jaune, I would kill you AND Ozpin to death if I'm there right now! What were you thinking? You're not trained to be a huntsman!"

" I-" Jaune paused.

 _Enough with the lies. I'll just tell her the truth._

"I just wanted to be a huntsman like you guys! Like my sisters! I want to be" He gulped. "I want to be a hero!" He shouted at her.

There were a few seconds of silence, until he heard laughter. And not just his mother's but the sound of his own father as well.

"A-Am I on speaker?!" The blonde knight asked, but the laughter still continued.

Jaune's face became red. "I hate you all so much! I'm going to hang up now"

"Wait, son. Don't hang up we're-" the sound of his father snorting trying to hold back his laughter was heard on the other line. "Wait, don't hang up. Dear Monty you are the best son any parent could ask for." Jonathan took a deep breath. "I approve of your choice in being a huntsman" Jaune heard the loud 'what' by his mom in the background.

"I'm sure since you passed initiation you've got a semblance of skill. But I have a condition for you. On the break of your second term I will test your skills in combat. If you do badly I will take you home."

"Huh!? What?!" Jaune was startled to say the least.

Jonathan repeated for confirmation. "I can tell that your mom is worried which explains how much she's against the idea of letting you stay there. So, I opted to make a deal instead. Think of this as a way for both sides to have an agreement, despite you running away." Jonathan's voice went deep at the last phrase.

Jaune gulped. "I understand, dad."

"Good. Then that's all."

Jonathan is by all accounts a loving parent same as his wife but Jaune knew he was also strict as far as his kindness can offer.

He heard a bit of rustling from the other line "Putting your dad's decision without my consent aside. Take care of yourself there Jaune, I mean it. The grimm are dangerous beasts, don't get careless."

"I won't mom."

"Are they asleep?" Jaune asked regarding her younger siblings.

"Yeah, they are. They've been the ones trying to contact you since yesterday while I was working around the house."

"I-I see. Send them my love. Night' mom."

"I will. Goodnight." Then the call ended.

Jaune went back to his team's room and when he opened the door Ren stood up from his bed and patted Jaune's shoulder.

"We all have our dreams Jaune. I'm sure we can all achieve it. Specially you." He smiled at him.

Nora then was trying hard not to laugh which she failed and did so loudly before addressing what she wanted to say. "I'm sure you can be one! I mean your armor already looks like a knight's so why not! All you need are a good pair of greaves" She then looked at him up and down. "And maybe put on a bit of meat in ya! You're so skinny!"

"Nora!" Ren reprimanded the bubbly girl.

"Wait, so. You guys heard that!?" Jaune panicked. And the entire room froze.

"Well, I think it's a nice dream?" The redhead spartan then said with an awkward smile.

Jaune realized that the whole building might've heard him. He ran towards his bed and flopped on its face first. "I wanna die!"

It was embarrassing for him to even still be dreaming of being a hero. At a young age Jaune Arc loved watching hero shows, from the comics to the masked rangers and power riders series. Jaune was a rabid fan of heroes who never gave up even in the face of adversity, it makes him wonder though. Did he die a hero? Was he ever revered as a hero during his time as Jeanne?

 _Was it all worth it? Did his faith change anything back then?_

Jaune decided to relinquish his thoughts about the past instead to focus on his team. And his responsibilities as a leader. Which brought forth an idea in his head.

He sat up from his bed. "Hey guys, what say we try to get to know each other better?"

Ren was the first to speak up "How do you supposed we do this?"

"Well, tomorrow we have classes but then we're off during the weekend. Wanna have a bit of sparring session and then visit Vale?"

"Ooooohh! I get to whack something with my hammer!" Nora started bouncing on her bed.

"Nora. It's still until the weekend. But other than that, I think it's a great idea. Fighting and then filling our stomach is a good way to get closer."

"Pyrrha?" The blonde of the group then faced the redhead.

"I think it's a grand idea." She replied.

"Great! Well, I'll be hitting the hay guys. I'm tired mentally AND physically. Goodnight!" Everyone said their goodnights to Jaune and went to bed as well. He went to dreamland in just a matter of seconds.

/-/

Jaune woke up hyperventilating. He had the same nightmare about burning at the stake. The way he dreamed of it was so clear as if he truly burned that time. He checked his arms if there were anything wrong with them but they were just wet with his sweat. He sighed and decided to enter the bathroom to change into his tracksuit. He might as well go for a run since he's already awake.

After checking his scroll, which read that it was 4 in the morning, he went on for his run.

When he had yet to remember his past life Jaune always slept in late but when he led a life as a knight commandeering soldiers. He would always wake up early then to prepare his feminine body for the fight that lied ahead of them. It was hard to say the least the pressure was enough to choke him then. Now it seems that leading men unknown to him was better than leading a team that he would know by heart.

 _Ah, whatever. I'll just see things through as they come_.

Once his run was done he cooled himself down by pouring water over his head from his bottle. After wiping his head with a clean towel, he then went back to the dorm and was surprised to see that everyone is still asleep.

He checked his scroll, it read 5:30. Jaune nodded to himself and downloaded a certain app from the holonet then went off the bathroom to take a shower before waking up his teammates.

He'd have a bunch of things in his mind. His fake transcripts, being a team leader, and the promise with his father. He'd have to face the music sooner or later so he should face it as soon as possible. Maybe tonight after classes. Finishing his bath Jaune then wore a shirt and his slacks before getting out, wiping his head in the process. Seeing that everyone was asleep he took his scroll fiddling with it then covering his other ear he activated the app and it produced the loud sound of a blowhorn.

"Rise and shine team JNPR! Classes start at 9 and its already 6:15am! We gotta prepare and eat breakfast!"

Nora sat up and wiped her eyes. "Good morning" she greeted groggily.

Ren on the other hand rolled off his bed and fell towards the carpeted floor and groaned.

While Pyrrha opened her eyes, and glared at Jaune before lying down again to cover her face with a pillow.

Jaune sighed. "Fine I'll give you more time and have Ren and Nora have their shower first." He picked up Ren who just stood up groggy with his hair a disheveled mess. "Can you wake him up? I'll grab everyone's breakfast so we won't have to rush."

Nora nodded "Leave this to me Jaune."

Jaune snickered "I don't think I can leave him with any other girl but you Nora." He winked then left the room. Of course, he didn't leave without seeing Nora's flustered reaction. Jaune was gonna enjoy teasing the two of them a lot.

Jaune came back to his team's room carrying 3 plates of pancake, bacon, and eggs. There was also a plastic of apples hanging by his arm. Upon entering the room, he noticed that Pyrrha was not on her bed he concluded that she's taking a shower since Ren and Nora were already wearing their uniform. In comparison to Jaune who was just wearing a white shirt, slacks, and his dress shoes.

"Get your breakfast here guys. I'm gonna change into my uniform." Jaune put the plates on his bed and put the fruits on the cabinet. "Don't touch the fruits." He said as he buttoned up his dress shirt and put on his tie without problems. Pyrrha went out of the bathroom already wearing her uniform.

"Eat up Pyrrha." Jaune gestured to the plate of food beside him. Pyrrha thanked him then asked, "What about you?"

"Already ate before coming back here. I'm a fast eater." Well, one must eat fast when they're in the military. Jaune thought to himself.

After various preparations made by his team, they went towards the cafeteria to return their plates and went off to grimm-studies class with Jaune still having a plastic of 4 apples hanging on his arm.

"Okay, I give up. What's with those fruits?" The energetic orange asked.

"Oh, I have a hunch that a team would need these later."

/-/

Team RWBY arrived in their first class, 'Grimm studies 101', with only 2 minutes to spare due to them arriving late in contrast to Team JNPR who arrived 15 minutes earlier.

Jaune approached team RWBY's left the plastic bag on their table "I think you guys are gonna need these." He gave them a toothy grin.

Weiss gave a prideful nod while Blake just nodded and smiled at him.

Ruby took a bite of her apple "Shanks a bunch Shaune! (Thanks a bunch Jaune!)" her mouth gave a heartful crunch each time she took a bite.

"Thanks vomit-boy. I don't think I can survive without breakfast." Yang winked at the blonde knight.

"Eh, taking care of people is second nature to me" He shrugged. Then the bell rang and Jaune went back to sit with his own team as a huge man with a mustache entered with his belly making a 'huge' (Heh, I made a pun) impression on everyone.

The man was boisterous, confident and most of all he loved talking about himself Jaune didn't realize that not even halfway through his speech about grimm Jaune was already off to snooze land. Moments later Jaune woke up by a loud laugh from the pudgy professor in front of him. Then when the professor Port resumed his speech about taking down a beowolf he looked around and saw Ruby showing something to Weiss in a piece of paper, next she was balancing a book with her pencil and Jaune was not sure but if he looked closer at Weiss' face he's sure she was fuming, but she then took a deep breath and rolled her eyes away from the hooded reaper when the professor suddenly asked;

"So, who among you believe themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Port gestured towards the shaking cage beside him.

How Jaune failed to notice that cage baffled him. He shook his head "You can do it, Weiss!" He cheered then the Heiress nodded and left for her battle gear.

"Let's get closer!" Nora suggested. "I want to see some grimm blood!"

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I don't mind. Jaune?" Pyrrha stood up.

Jaune stood up as well and shrugged "Well, a grimm is a grimm is another lesson. Might as well learn something."

Team JNPR sat next to team RWBY. Yang switched places with Blake and sat next to Jaune.

"Hey vomit-boy, thanks for the pick-me-up." Yang placed a well-eaten apple's core right on top of her fellow blonde's head.

Jaune sat straight up and balanced the apple on top of his head. "Eh, taking care of others is kind of a second nature to me. I'm used to it." He shrugged which caused the core to fall. "Ah, dammit."

Yang snickered "Well, whaddya' know, here I thought you're the Mr. perfect knight then I remembered I call you Vomit-boy for a reason." Yang poked Jaune's cheek hard.

"Hey, like I said already motion sick-"

"Is a much common thing than people led on. We get it." Teams R_BY and _NPR said in chorus.

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh hey, look. There's Weiss!"

Weiss stood in front of the cage, meters away from it and readied her weapon.

"Go Weiss!" Yang pumped her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake said whilst waving a small, black, RWBY flag.

"Represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Jaune looked at his members and they nodded at the same time.

"You can do it Weiss!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Break its legs!" The motivated Norra screamed like a caffeinated beast. _Does she seriously like violence that much?!_

Ren nodded and gave a calm thumbs-up.

Jaune grinned at Weiss and when their eyes met he said "Give em' hell."

Weiss nodded and gave a confident grin.

"Begin!" Port shouted and broke the cage's lock.

From the dark metal cage came out a grimm called a boarbatusk, its mammoth-like tusks curved having the same white-bony color. Its whole upper body was covered in the same bony-plates that most grimm are common to have. It came out rushing at Weiss, which she dodged and gave the upper body a strike, the metal made a high-pitched sound as it hit the beast's tough armor.

The grimm stopped and faced Weiss.

Port laughed. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Weiss glared at her opponent.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby cheered on

The boarbatusk launched itself at Weiss and the snow princess charged at the beast in turn ready to lunge but her weapon was not enough to cause any damage the collision trapped Weiss' weapon within the tusks of the beast and a contest of strength wasn't enough for Weiss to have a hold of her weapon which was pulled far away from her. Weiss stepped backwards to create some distance from her opponent.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?"

 _Is he insane!? Why is he not stopping this!?_ Jaune leaned on his desk unsure if he should glare at the Professor or the grimm rampaging in front of the class. He gritted his teeth.

The boarbatusk charged at Weiss which she swiftly dodged then ran for her weapon.

 _She got it!_ Jaune cheered inside his head.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted "Go for its belly! There's no belly underneath!"

Weiss smiled and nodded "Understood!"

The boarbatusk charged again but this time it started rolling mid-charge.

 _Did it trip or something!?_ Jaune's mouth opened.

Weiss then summoned a glyph in front of her that the Boarbatusk hit then fell on its back exposing his belly. Weiss jumped up and summoned another glyph to use as a stepping stone then lunged straight for the Boarbatusk's exposed belly thus ending the fight. Weiss stood up victorious albeit out of breath.

"Bravo! Bravo indeed! Not only did you show your prowess as a Huntress-in-training! You even listened to your leader's advice!" Port clapped then faced the whole class. "Class! Remember; Communication between team is the key to survival. Every information is crucial and it may be the only thing that would save your life." Port then ended the class.

Jaune sat down and let out a breath of relief.

Weiss' teammates approached her and congratulated her, but of course she was still a bit haughty in the interaction, it's obvious that the ice-princess is starting to thaw.

"I can't believe you listened to me!" Ruby grinned.

"Well…" she trailed off and walked in front of where Jaune was. "Jaune did tell me to give people a chance. In which I did." Weiss faced Jaune and pulled out a piece of paper. "I don't think an IOU is warranted Jaune, your advice did pay off. So consider this as you and me being even." She ripped the paper to shreds.

Jaune stared with a blank expression. If he remembered right, that was supposed to be an invitation to a date. So…

 _Does this mean, I've been dumped?_

/-/

 **Oh, Jaune. You poor Cassanova, you. You didn't even have a proper date and you already got dumped. ROFL. XD**

 **Anyway guys, here's another update from me. I'M STILL ALIVE HUZZAH! And also, I made a Poll about who should go with Jaune. 60/40 chance I'd follow whoever wins. Anyway ya'll have until the beacon dance chapter before romance starts for our dear Maiden Jaune. (heh)**

 **Also, please support this story I also planned on. It's a Jaune X Cinder fic titled "The fall moon's fragments" Hopefully you'd like the odd twist I'd be making. Its gonna be partial canon like, (30%?).**

 **Anyway. REVIEW and follow! Apparently, there's this thing called Moderate guest reviews which was turned on so I can only have limited review… (I think?) which I deactivated so I can have reviews anytime now…. (I think?) Hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget, next class is Ms. Goodwitch's Combat class. How would Jaune, being once Jeanne, react to the name Cardin Winchester?**


	6. Chapter 6

The skies of Beacon academy were already tinged orange and Jaune Arc was still wandering alone in Beacon Academy. Lunch came after Grimm Studies and he excused himself from his team. He didn't tell them that he wanted to be alone, he just gave some random excuse so that they wouldn't worry about them. He was about to turn a corner but stopped when he heard a certain heiress call a certain red-hooded girl.

"Ruby." The heiress, Weiss Schnee, called out as she walked towards her.

Ruby Rose, the red-hooded girl stopped and turned around. "Yeah? What's up partne-?"

Weiss put a finger on Ruby's lips to stop her from talking. "Ruby, you may have done a good job in telling me about that grimm's weakness, but I only listened because Jaune suggested that I listen to you. You've done nothing noteworthy for me to acknowledge you. Not yet." Weiss crossed her arms.

 _Geez, what's her problem?_

"Weiss, where's all this coming from? I thought you wanted to work together and act as a team?"

"I do, Yes. But I've yet to see if I want to be in a team led by you." She turned around and walked away.

Jaune walked towards Ruby. She turned around and bumped into his chest. Ruby looked up to see the blonde knight giving him an awkward smile.

He raised his hand in greeting. "Yo. Wanna talk?"

She merely nodded and looked down.

"Great! I know a nice place to talk." He turned her around held her shoulders from behind and pushed her towards their destination.

/-/

The dormitory rooftops were beautiful specially if your view is of the whole city of Vale and the sun retreating onwards the horizon. Ruby was sitting on the rooftop's parapet wall watching the sun while Jaune was leaning on it, his head resting on top of his palm admiring the view while waiting for Ruby to talk.

She wasn't talking.

Jaune sighed, he remembered how awkward Ruby could be. "You know, we can admire this view the whole day but I doubt daylight is gonna last long."

Ruby turned and looked at the blonde. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the view but she knew he was doing it out of kindness.

"Do" she paused. "Do you think I'm not cut out for this? This leader thing?"

The boy stood up and held his chin in a thinking posture and stood like that for an exact minute. Finally, he looked at Ruby.

"Honestly? I have no idea." He shrugged

"That's not exactly helpful Jaune."

"Look, hear me out Ruby, it's only been one day. I doubt anyone has an answer to that question. What about you? Do you think you're not cut out for this?" He hopped onto the parapet and sat next to her.

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno."

Jaune chuckled. _I thought I was the one with an issue._ "Ruby, look. Being a team leader is not some kind of title or a badge you wear constantly. But I think the headmaster gave you that title because he wants you to keep doing your best."

Ruby stared at Jaune. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know how he was watching us during initiation. Back then, out of all of us you've always been giving your all out there. You led your team and took down that nevermore and everyone just listened. I think the headmaster just wants you to constantly work hard. I mean what reason would your team follow you if you're not giving your best?" Jaune flashed her a grin in which Ruby smiled at and nodded.

 _That or maybe some BS excuse for Ozpin to properly give your team a good name. I mean how does RWBY read as 'Ruby'!? It should at least be 'Rowbee' or something_.

"Thanks, Jaune."

Jaune ruffled Ruby's hair. "Hey, what're friends for?"

"Gah! Stop that!" She complained and vanished into a blur towards the exit.

"Where you going?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to work hard! Thanks again Jaune, and see ya!" The red reaper opened the door and left Jaune to enjoy the final moments of the evening sun alone.

For Jaune, Ruby felt like one of his littler sisters. Energetic and innocent. He couldn't stop himself from doting on her because it was second nature to him.

About Weiss, it shouldn't be that bad since it was just a small-time crush. Okay, so maybe it's more than that but can he really say that it was love? Maybe he just liked her for that icy demeanor of hers? Or maybe it's a shallow feeling that ended up with only him liking her for her appearance. Nevertheless, this feeling still sucked.

 _It's not the first time I got dumped._ He sighed as he was reminded of a certain Faunus friend he once knew when he was a child. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how she was doing.

Elsewhere, a certain rabbit-eared girl walking in the halls of Beacon sneezed.

/-/

[Yang POV]

Yang was surprised to say the least. Her baby sister suddenly rushed into their room carrying a stack of books and started reading through them. And started taking notes.

"Ruby?" Yang approached Ruby's bed and touched her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Never better, why?" The reaper raised her eyebrows.

"I dunno, last time I remembered, you hate studying." Yang shrugged.

"Well, as a leader, I think it's a good reason for me to get an advanced reading of our studies." She grinned.

Yang didn't miss what 'as a leader' "Is this about Weiss?" Yang frowned.

"Well, yes and no." Ruby smiled awkwardly and explained about what happened.

Yang looked to Blake and gave her a look that says, 'She got this.' And picked up a book to start reading

"Well, don't push yourself okay?" Yang cautioned to which Ruby nodded and returned to her studies.

Yang reminded herself to thank Jaune for looking out for her baby sister. _Vomit-boy is more reliable that I thought._ Since the next day they had two classes; Combat class & History class. Yang was excited for combat class but not so much for History. She opted to sleep early for the day ahead of her team.

A few hours later she heard Weiss enter the room but stayed 'asleep' and listened in into their conversation. It seems that Weiss had a change of heart. Yang slept peacefully that night, now that she can see that their team is coming together properly.

The next day Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to go to class together they were wearing their combat outfits and this time her team wasn't late or anything. She approached Jaune and put an arm around his shoulder to whisper.

"Thanks for looking out for my sis, Jaune." Yang didn't miss the way he averted his gaze away from her when his ears turned red. Yang gave a mischievous smile and pressed her body further.

"I-It was nothing, Yang." Jaune stammered "I just did it out of nature." He said nervously.

"And what nature would that be?"

"A big brother."

Yang took the opportunity. "What about me? Will you help me as Jaune the big brother or Jaune the vomit-boy?" she teased.

"Yang! Stop that!" The blonde knight complained and finally looked at Yang, their faces close as they can be. She noticed then that Jaune had the most beautiful blue eyes. Almost like they're gems.

Jaune coughed awkwardly wherein Yang pulled away from him. She gave an awkward grin and returned to her team before anyone could notice the heat creeping up her face. Yang panicked at the last second. She ended up staring at Jaune's eyes. Was she mesmerized? Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?

She took a second peek at Jaune who was also subtly looking at her whilst blushing. They both look away.

 _What the hell is wrong with me. Why am I acting like this? I mean, sure Jaune is good-looking and all that but he's Jaune! He vomited on my boots. He also helped her sister, he also beat a pack of beowolves, he also looked heroic when he fought off that alpha. Is she? Does Yang dare to acknowledge what this is?_

She's felt this more times than once back in Signal. And all of it for the wrong person. She never got to kiss any boy, ever. They tried but failed because it's always the same, they were assholes in sheep's clothing. So, Yang decided to ignore the feeling and wait it out. She has yet to know who Jaune really is. The last thing she needs is something awkward between team JNPR and RWBY.

They arrived at Glynda Goodwitch's combat class and both teams sat together. According to the professor they were to have bouts against each other and refine their skills. With tournament rules in play. 'You lose when your aura meter turns red or get a ring out'

Today's class only had three matches since they've yet to get proper rest since initiation just happened the other day. The first match was between a classmate of theirs and another whose name Yang didn't know. The second one was another student whose name she didn't know and against a student named Russel Thrush.

 _Okay, Seriously. Who thinks mohawks are cool these days!? Plus, the way he wears his clothes is like he's a character of the 'Fist of the south star'_

Jaune snickered and said

"Omae wa mou, Shindeiru"

Yang, Nora, Ruby, Blake, and Ren all started laughing quietly. Pyrrha and Weiss looked confused at Jaune's holonet humor.

Then the next match came and Jaune's name was called. He stood up and gave an awkward smile. "Wish me luck." He jogged towards the stage.

"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered first.

"Go get em' leader!" Nora shouted

"Goodluck!" Pyrrha meekly supported.

Ren put up a blue flag that read 'Go JNPR!'

Weiss nodded in silence while Blake showed her support "You can do it!"

Yang then shouted "Take em' down, Hero!"

Jaune blushed and looked away.

 _Eh? What?_ Yang thought to herself.

It seems that her partner noticed the surprise on her face. "What was that? I thought you'd be teasing him."

"W-well I thought, you know, since he's gonna spar with so much people a tease won't be a good idea" she trailed off hoping that her cheeks weren't going crimson. Blake nodded and put her attention into the ring when the Professor announced the opponent.

"And his opponent is, Cardinal Winchester of team CRDL"

Jaune glared at his opponent. It was surprise, fear, then anger. Those emotions manifested on his face when he heard and saw who his opponent was. Jaune's enemy was tall and obviously his large frame means his buff. Cardinal held a mace and rested it on his shoulders. Jaune on the other hand covered his face with one hand and whispered something. It was short so Yang didn't think it was his pet phrase, 'I am not afraid, I was born to do this'.

Yang looked to her side and saw Blake surprised, why she did this was a mystery to Yang.

Jaune unfurled his shield and the countdown started.

3

2

1

The buzzer rang.

Jaune rushed at Cardin and gave a series of strikes. She didn't miss how all those blades were aimed for his throat, while Cardin blocked it all with his mace. Carding pushed his mace forward to disrupt Jaune's rhythm to which the blonde knight blocked by making the edge of his shield meet Cardin's weapons. But Jaune's strength wasn't enough and his nose was hit by the handle of Cardin's mace. Jaune stepped back.

"Too bad. Jaune had the right idea to block like that but the difference in strength was too much." Weiss said.

Everyone was in confusion until the Champion explained.

Pyrrha agreed. "Usually, when you block an attack you use the whole surface of the shield." Everyone nodded. "But, when you want to counter attack it's always a good idea to use the edge of the shield."

Weiss then explained further. "Or, you can always parry but that's a rather difficult thing to do if your enemy is strong." Everyone understood and returned to the match.

This time Cardin was on the offensive, with Jaune dodging every strike by a hair's breadth. His eyes were focused on Cardin's weapon and failed to notice the incoming kick to his right flank when Cardin swung his mace to the right.

He kneeled in pain. Cardin then went for a downward vertical strike. Jaune put his shield up angled in a weird downward horizontal position. When mace and shield meet there was a loud scraping noise and Cardin's weapon hit the ground and Jaune stabbed Cardin's throat with his sword. His aura defended him from getting wounded but the strength of Jaune plus Cardin's downward momentum cost the mace-wielder a huge amount of his Aura.

"What was that!?" Yang was the first to react

Weiss gulped earning her the two teams' attention. "That was a 'waterfall parry'. It's a highly advanced skill used by sword masters when parrying a downward strike. Parries are meant to deflect, but a waterfall parry intends to avert the direction and use the enemies' own strength against them for a rather powerful attack."

"Okay, so what's got you so shocked?" Yang asked.

Weiss put her finger up as if there was a board behind and and started explaining like a teacher. "I've only ever read it in books or saw it once used by my sister (And was unsuccessful), but one usually does it with a sword accompanied by a knife. Using a shield to parry is unheard of" Weiss trailed off.

"Until now." Blake said.

Yang looked at their aura meter. Cardin was at the yellow (50%) while Jaune on the other hand was still green (70%). It was either Cardin's strikes were weak or Jaune's aura-pool was that vast.

The battle continued with the two fighters staring at each other. Cardin gave an irritated look while Jaune gave him a cold glare, the tension was high enough that no one in the room would be surprised if one of them got a serious wound, or worse. And Yang wasn't worried about Jaune for what could happen to him, she was worried as to what he might do basing from his expression.

Jaune rushed at Cardin and gave a downward strike to which cardin dodged and hooked his mace on the edge of Jaune's shield and pulled it away from him. Jaune was flung backwards to the edge of the ring.

"What're ya gonna do now that your shield is gone?" Cardin laughed.

Jaune held his sword with both of his hands and muttered something, Cardin was surprised enough that he took a step back.

"You motherfucker" Cardin cursed and held his mace at the most bottom part and the two combatants rushed at each other.

When both weapons met Jaune attempted to hit Cardin's face with his pommel but the bigger man's arms were in the way so Jaune opted to grab hold of Cardin's weapon and twisting his arms to loosen the grip and walked backwards with the mace in his hands.

Jaune smirked and threw away Cardin's mace outside the ring. Whilst holding the weapon Jaune opened his arms and mocked Cardin to come at him.

Cardin, angered, rushed at Jaune like a crazed bull but the blonde dodged and hit the back of Cardin's neck with his sword's pommel. Cardin fell to the ground face first. Jaune approached Cardin hoping to end the match but Cardin stood up and tackled Jaune who was caught off-guard. Cardin mounted Jaune and gave his face a series of punches to which the blonde knight blocked with his arms.

Then the buzzer rang and Cardin was forced to stop his attacks on the blonde.

"Time's up. It's a draw." Goodwitch pointed at the screen showing that both combatants are at the yellow (45%). "Mr. Arc, please pay attention to your enemies more. And Mr. Winchester, you shouldn't fall for your enemy's taunts like that." The two fighters stood up and glared at each other for a moment before picking up their weapons. And walking away from the ring and back to their teams.

"That was so awesome Jaune!" Nora greeted.

"You did good partner." Ren said.

"That was a grand performance. Will you teach me that thing waterfall parry?" Pyrrha said with a  
smile.

"You know it?" Jaune asked

"I explained it." Weiss interjected.

"O-oh, figures." Jaune said awkwardly.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean its originally a parry done by rapier users so." The blonde knight trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Weiss accepted the excuse and nodded.

"Nice fight, Jaune." Ruby punched his arm.

Blake gave him two thumbs up and an awkward smile.

"Nice performance, Vomit-boy." Yang flashed a mischievous grin

"I thought you gave up on that?" He asked.

"Why would you say that?" This time Yang gave a cat-like grin

"No, it's nothing. Nevermind." Jaune waved it off.

Yang was expecting Jaune to bring up how she called him a hero but when Jaune turned his attention away from everyone and turned towards Ms. Goodwitch, his face made a chilling expression that Yang didn't miss. The class ended but Yang doubted that the battle had.

 _You don't pit two fighters like that and not know which of them is superior._ She thought to herself.

The blonde professor reminded everyone of the Vytal festival before the bell rang and ending the class.

/-/

Team RWBY and JNPR was in the cafeteria for their lunch break and he was still thinking about his opponent during combat class everyone was paying attention to Nora's dream. He closed his eyes and remembered.

 _"Burn her again! Her organs might still be working!" The representative of the church shouted._

 _"But sire-!"_

 _"Burn her, I say! She's a witch! A heretic!"_

 _Then the suffering continued. He laughed. And was giving a prayer and warning to everyone who wanted to be like her._

 _A witch, he proclaimed._

 _And he was the Cardinal of Winchester._

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked

"huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

Ruby fiddled with her fingers "Well, you seem like, a little, quiet? Or rather, not okay?"

Everyone in the table looked at him.

"Guys, please. I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He gave them a toothy grin that flashed with a bright sparkle.

He stood up with his tray. And saw Cardin again. This time he was pulling the rabbit ears of one of the students. Jaune's world froze when he realized whose ears were being pulled. He stared wide-eyed

 _Velvet!?_

 _/Chapter 6 end/_

 **To you who's read this since chapter 1 and the first time it got posted, welcome back and thanks for the love n support, and you who just picked it up now, I wish you'd stay with me in this adventure till the end ^_^**

 **-Shaniic, for you. The reader.**

 **AND With that, we have found ourselves a childhood friend. Weiss not being icy, Jaune to be kinda badass but still weak ; ]**

 **And MEMES. BUAHHAHAHAHA Did ya'll find the meme? No? Okay. :**

 **Oh and how was the fight? It took me three days of research on sword, shields, and rapier fighting just to get here xD**

 **I wanna make Pre-volume 3 Jaune someone who relies on tricks because he has no power. That he'd use techniques over strength. Hence Cardin and Jaune having a tie. Because the gap of their strengths is that different and Jaune had to pull all the stops just so he can have a chance of beating Cardin. (Also cuz I don't wanna make a gary stu kind of Jaune I love Jaune's hidden potential as a character, he's like a diamond in the rough so I want him to gradually be stronger as the story goes)**

 **Oh and did ya'll realize the ship here? its gonna get complicated like a fucking shoujo manga that's slow as fuck and always with the complication and plot twists. But, I'll deliver on one of my promises. ;3**

 **Oh yeah, how is everyone? Sure wish ya'll are doing good. The Cinder X Jaune fic is still on work. I'm really not sure if I should start at the start cuz I'm excited about its middle and end Xd YES, I wrote the idea of the middle and ending part before I could even start it. Oh woe is me for this is my weakness. I make scenarios that happen in the middle or the actual end. *sigh* Anyway I have a month and a week before board exams happen. Sure, wish I could ace it.**

 **Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Way back during Jaune's childhood days he would always play with a certain rabbit faunus, Velvet. Every day when school ends they'd go out to play in the nearby park, both were subjected to bullying with Velvet fighting back and Jaune holding his head while crouching. And when the fighting ends the rabbit-girl would offer her hand to Jaune and they'd go home together. They were neighbors, but they were attached to the hip.

They even had a secret place, outside their town is a forest and in that forest a meadow filled with colorful flowers, at one point in time Jaune made the girl a flower crown all the while laughing. That was the last good memory they had before circumstances separated them and Velvet had to leave.

The meadow was also a painful place for him. He sent Velvet a letter a week before they would leave asking her to meet him in their secret place. He never specified which date but for one week he'd stay there from morning till midnight waiting for her.

She never came.

She left without ever saying goodbye.

It was the first heartbreak Jaune ever felt.

Now back to the present time, seeing his childhood friend bullied by someone with the same name that subjected him to suffer in the past made him irrational again, the same thing that happened in his fight with the bully, Cardin Winchester. He approached him and took hold of the bigger guy's arm.

"Let her go Cardin." Jaune warned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jauney-boy?" Cardin raised his eye brow.

"Let. Velvet. Go." The blonde's grip tightened.

"What the hell is your problem Jaune? I still remember the shit you said back in class."

Velvet looked up to see a familiar mop of blond hair. "Jaune?" She asked, with a surprised tone.

"Oh? You know this animal?" He finally let go. "Sorry man, didn't know she was your pet." He smirked.

And Jaune Arc snapped. He gave smashed his forehead on Cardin's nose. He stepped back and winced before he could try anything though he was held back by his teammates. He looked behind Jaune and saw his team and RWBY standing up ready for anything.

Cardin clicked his tongue "You better not forget this, Jaune. Learn to have eyes behind your head" And he left.

Jaune tightened his hands into a fist. "I'm all in, Cardin."

 _I'm ready to go any day that you want._ He tried moving forward but couldn't. He looked back to see his arm was held back by Velvet.

"You trying to start something?" Cardin taunted looking back at Jaune.

Jaune kept quiet and glared at Cardin. Cardin huffed "Thought you got more balls than that Jauney-boy. Guess that time at Glynda's class was just empty threats huh?" He grinned and walked away.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before facing Velvet. "You okay, Velv?"

She nodded.

Yang approached Jaune and gave him a strong pat in the back taking away the air inside his lungs. "Good going, Mr. Hero." Everyone approached them.

"I had my emotions get the best of me" the blond smiled with a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah, guys this is my friend Velvet. Known her since we were kids" He grinned.

"And Velvet, this is my partner Lie Ren."

"Greetings." Ren gave a slight bow.

"And the rest of my team, Pyrrha Nikos." He then whispered loudly, "Apparently she's a bigshot, some kinda champion" He snickered.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha pouted.

"And this pink ball of energy is Nora Valkyrie, she loves pancakes and has been together with Ren since they were young, but not together-together for some reason." Jaune deadpanned. _Just like us but we were separated._

Nora stuttered for a bit "Uh, yeah that's me." And gave a nervous laugh while subtly giving glances at Ren.

"And, then there's Team RWBY!" Ruby interjected and raised her hand up.

"This young one here is Ruby, huntress-in-training with normal knees, and huge weapon nerd." Jaune grinned. "There's her partner, Weiss Schnee, also a bigshot heiress. Careful though she can get a little bit icey, sometimes."

Velvet gave Jaune a glare. "That's not nice."

"Thank you." Weiss said and gave a curt bow. "Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I do hope we can be good friends."

Velvet nodded.

"There's Blake Beladonna. A bookworm and introvert extraordinaire."

Velvet looked at Blake and gave a silent nod, which Blake also gave in return.

 _Weird_ Jaune thought.

"And this buxom beauty is Yang-Xiao Long. Careful cause' she does things with a bang!" Jaune gave Velvet a finger hand gesture and shot at her.

Velvet rolled her eyes.

Yang chuckled. "Hiya! Yang Xiao-Long" She reached for a handshake to which Velvet shook. "So, do you and Vomit-boy here have some history or something?" She asked.

Velvet retracted her hand and stepped back. "ummm, I think I have to go. My team is gonna be needing me." She paused "It was nice meeting all of you though. You too Jaune! Bye!" She ran away.

Jaune sighed. "What the heck was that all about."

"What the heck was that all about."

The pair of blondes said at the same time.

/-/

Meanwhile Cardin was walking with his team in the hallways of Beacon Academy on their way to their next class. He had clear irritation in his eyes.

Cardin was never to back down from empty threats. He's had his fair share of punks who think they can take them on. The Winchester family is a prominent noble family back in Atlas. So, taking on assholes who think high of themselves was normal for Cardin, that includes threats that had nothing to back them on. But Jaune Arc was different.

'I'll end you' Cardin recalled the words Jaune said during their sparring. An empty threat he thought.

And yet he felt fear.

Cardin realized that during his spar with the blond and the scuffle at the cafeteria his knees were shaking in fear. He never knew it until it was over.

 _Back then during the spar and the cafeteria. The way Jaune looked at me wasn't the eyes of someone giving false threats. He was serious. He wanted to kill him._

"Someone's gotta' put him down and teach him a lesson." Cardin bit the nail of his thumb.

/-/

Velvet entered her team's room and flopped straight to her bed. There was no one there except for Coco, her friend, partner, confidant and most importantly, her lover.

"Oh hey, what's the matter bun-bun? Did they serve you carrots for lunch again?" Her partner snickered until a pillow hit her square in the face.

"Very funny Coco." Velvet pouted.

"Okay, so you're clearly not in a good mood." The fashionista returned Velvet's pillow sat on next to her while playing with her hair.

"Remember that kid I told you about once?" The rabbit-faunus asked.

"The one who got drenched in the rain?" Coco asked, _though he's the only boy you've ever talked about._

"Well, he's enrolled here." Velvet buried her face into her pillows.

"No way!?"

Velvet nodded.

Coco stood up. "I gotta see him"

Velvet held Coco's hand. "No, Coco. Please, it felt awkward seeing him again, and you don't know how awkward it was when we met again."

"I can feel a story here. Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, the boys of team CFVY were standing in front of their team's room.

"Can we enter yet?" The huge teen, Yatsuhashi asked.

His blind team mate, Fox, shook his head. "C'mon, let's go walk around for a bit."

"Another female-talk?"

"Yep" Fox replied with a pop.

/-/

Jaune was confused. And that was an understatement. The way he acted in front of Velvet was out of character for him. Way out of character. It was sickeningly obvious that his friends asked about him. And Yang, well, she kept asking about me and Velvet. He didn't want to make Velvet look bad so he restrained himself from talking about what history he and the rabbit-faunus had. And there was also the way this Proffes-Doctor Oobleck talked.

The way he talked was as if caffeine were injected into his bloodstreams. He was giving lessons about the Faunus Rights Revolution. Weiss could answer his question regarding the battle at Fort Castle. And then Jaune was asked why the Faunus won.

"Isn't it because they had an idiotic general, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Oh? This is an interesting notion, General Lagune though inexperienced as he maybe he opted to have a nocturnal attack, which is a textbook strategy for war." Oobleck explained, not stopping even for a breath.

"That's exactly it, sir. The general was too much of a textbook strategist, I think the general was too confident, and his hubris caught him in a downfall. He forgot a simple factor when he made his plans for the attack."

Oobleck raised an eyebrow. "Pray do tell, what is this factor?"

"Well, he was fighting faunus, sir. He forgot that they can see well in the dark. Simple as that. To not take that into account proves how he was overconfident." _It was how Velvet always manages to find him when they play hide and seek whenever there was a power outage._

And at one point or another, officers who always believe victory is in their grasp tend to fall apart when something doesn't go in their favor. Always blinded by their emotions.

The last phrase echoed in his head.

 _Blinded. Blinded. Blinded. Blinded._

 _A flashback rang through his head. It was of the times he, as Jeanne, begged the newly crowned king to attack. That they had the advantage. When she was alive she never bothered to see what was happening behind the scenes but there was a rather old legend about the greeks and how they would confide in the dead for they were given knowledge of the world and the future. Jeanne wasn't sure if this was one of the knowledge of the dead but she learned that someone whispered to the ears of the king, that Jeanne was getting too powerful._

 _So, she had to be stopped. She remembered the scene quite well. She led her forces through the city to defend it from incoming invaders, but when she stepped out, the gate fell and her soldiers remained inside. The shocking betrayal rendered her unable to react to the enemy that captured her. She fell from her horse and from there the enemy brought her to their country._

 _Was I blinded with rage when I fought Cardin?_

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck shouted and brought Jaune back to reality.

"Y-yes sir?" He stammered.

"I said you may sit down. Are you not feeling well?"

"N-no sir, I'm alright." Jaune sat down.

Cardin snickered his feet on top of his table. "Idiot." And threw a paper ball at Jaune.

"Mr. Winchester. How about you? Why do you think General Lagune failed?"

Cardin shrugged. "I dunno, must be because animals are easier to train than soldiers?"

Oobleck shook his head

"You're not the most open-minded individual, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha looked at Cardin.

"What, you got a problem?"

"No, but Jaune already said the answer." The champion stated

Cardin made a face and mocked Pyrrha in silence. Jaune threw back his ball of paper to him and subtly gave him the finger. Cardin growled.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and thought to ambush the faunus in their sleep. The general's army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps he'd known this if he paid attention to class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stood up, thinking who to charge at, Jaune or Blake?

"Mr. Winchester, please take a seat. You will stay here in class for some additional readings. Moving on!" And he resumed classes.

When the bell rang and class ended, Jaune was shoved by Cardin's shoulder when he was making his way to the exit. He was gonna push back but Ren held him back.

"It's not worth it Jaune, He's already given a punishment. If you let him get to you you'd be suffering like him."

Pyrrha agreed.

"Or, we can break his legs if he does it again." The ball of orange energy said with a glint in her eyes.

"Nora. Its strike three before they're out." Ren winked at her.

Nora gave a nervous laugh "Y-you're right, I was being too hasty."

Jaune and Pyrrha both chuckled at Nora for trying to hide the blush in her face.

/-/

Jaune's team has just finished dinner and is preparing themselves for sleeping. But he wasn't with them, he was waiting inside the elevator that will take him to the headmaster's office. The elevator rang and opened revealing the clockwork theme of the headmaster's office.

"Wow" Jaune said as he looked around.

"Ah, Mr. Arc. What can I do for you this late in the night?" Ozpin put down the papers he was reading.

"Sir, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"I see, then please take a seat." He gestured to one of his couches and went towards another table and picked up a clear pitcher of coffee from its maker and poured it into his own mug, the scent and the steam coming from it told how fresh and grand it was. "Coffee, Mr. Arc?" He offered.

Jaune shook his head, "I'm weak to coffee, I might not be able to sleep."

The headmaster chuckled. "In my line of work, you'll need coffee if you want to get anything done."

 _Still doesn't explain Oobleck though._

After preparing his mug he sat back down. "So, Mr. Arc. What is it that I can help you with?"

"Headmaster" He paused. "I would like to talk about my transcripts."

"Ah, are you referring to its authenticity?" Ozpin took a sip.

Jaune looked down on the floor and gave a pained expression. "So, you knew. Headmaster?"

"I knew. But whether I know, will know, or perhaps I may never have found out. Whichever the context is, Mr. Arc. I would always choose to accept you in beacon." He smiled.

Jaune looked at the headmaster. "How? Why?"

"I've known you before you ever came here Mr. Arc. Your parents talk about you a lot. Even your eldest sister has told me about you."

"Then you must have known I have no training whatsoever! My dad never allowed me to. Mom even said I have no talent for it. So why!?"

"Because when I saw you enter the ballroom during initiation, I didn't let my peers or your sister's judgement blind me. I saw so much in you Mr. Arc. I saw potential. Like a diamond in the rough, you just need a little bit of polishing."

The life of a huntsman was always hidden from Jaune by his family. He only ever knew grimm by books and newspapers. Heck he didn't even knew what aura is. He was a sheltered boy. He grew sick and tired of the way his family treated him. At this point, looking back it was immature of him to make fake transcripts and run away from home. But if he's asked whether he'd come to regret it he'd answer no. he wanted to be a huntsman. From his past life to now it coincides with his desire to be a hero. But now he doesn't have to fight other people for his country.

I want to be a great hero that will bring smiles to the faces of the people. To be a beacon of hope. Jaune laughed at his internal joke failing to realize that tears that have been falling down his face.

He smiled and faced the headmaster. "Thank you, sir. For believing in me."

Ozpin shook his head. "I owe your family many favors Jaune, and I don't think this counts as paying one of them. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, sir. I need advice."

"Well, please do tell, and let this old man help you as best he can."

Jaune told the headmaster about Cardin and he's unreasonable anger for him. And the threat he unconsciously gave him during Combat class. Of course, Jaune never told Ozpin about his rather complex history but the headmaster knew about the way Jaune and Cardin has been acting between each other. He advised Glynda not to intervene and have the two solve it by themselves.

"And, there's also the fact that he's a racist bigot towards faunus." Jaune huffed and crossed his arms.

"I see. Then, let me be the first one to say he's hatred is misplaced, and so is yours. I'm sorry to say Mr. Arc, you know why you're angry but you just don't want to admit it. Maybe you don't want to admit it to yourself but you know that hatred initially came from nowhere. I suggest a moment with yourself and maybe a talk with Mr. Winchester himself."

The talk ended with that and Jaune went back to his dorm room to end the day.

/-/

The next day, Team JNPR woke up early for a weekend (Around 9am) and they were stretching in one of the school's sparring room wearing their combat outfit.

"So, great leader. How are we gonna do this?" Nora asked stretching her back.

Jaune already finished limbering up and was checking his gear properly "Well, I plan for a 1 on 1 between partners and then a 2-v-2 match with me and Ren teaming up and you and Pyrrha as our opponents."

"Ah, efficient." Ren smiled.

"True, with me and Nora facing off we can scope each other and then against you two we can find out our strengths and weaknesses."

Jaune nodded.

The spar happened simultaneously.

At the start of the match Ren rushed towards Jaune. The blonde knight put his shield up and when Ren was meters away from Jaune he hopped to the side and attempted to attack Jaune's back. The blonde knight followed Ren's movements well and spun around swinging his blade in the process. Ren saw this and hopped back to create distance.

Ren had speed as to Jaune having strength. This time Jaune didn't relent and hit Ren with the edge of his shield. Ren parried the strike with his Stormflower and kicked Jaune with both legs and made distance between them again.

Jaune noticed this and thought Ren had something in mind. He grinned and put his shield up gesturing Ren to execute his plan.

Ren glared at Jaune's challenged and flipped back, his right hand returned his weapons back to its sleeves and he rushed towards Jaune. The blonde knight steadied himself, he bent his legs to affirm the ground and find his center of gravity. He then put his sword back ready to retaliate for whatever Ren has in store for him. But Jaune didn't expect the kind of attack that Ren did, when his left elbow and right fist met his shield the force was enough to blow back Jaune's shield arm causing him to be open for attacks. Ren took the opportunity and attacked 3 times before the blonde knight could recover.

Once Jaune snapped out of his daze he dodged an incoming attack and hit Ren's side with his pommel. The two combatants fought a fiery match with Jaune blocking and parrying and Ren dodging and finding holes in Jaune's near-perfect defense. In the end the two had a draw and was unable to continue their next spar due to Ren being tired.

"Man, you better get into shape if you wanna survive Nora." The blonde knight winked, sweaty but not out of breath.

"Ugh, I hate you." Ren said before collapsing on the ground.

Jaune snickered.

"So, what now?" Pyrrha approached the two boys.

"Hm, well, Nora you watch over Ren. I'll be taking on Pyrrha." Jaune smiled.

"Okie dokie oh great leader." Nora said and she picked Ren up like a princess towards the bleachers and laid him there.

"They're so cute together." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha smiled and Jaune gave a grin before whispering some inaudible words to her to which she agreed to.

"Nora! I think Ren will recover faster if you let him lie on your lap!" Pyrrha shouted.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of a boy thing and we recover way faster if you do that!"

Nora blushed. She knew it wasn't true but Jaune was giving her an opportunity to let Ren realize how she feels for him. And she wasn't gonna waste Jaune's effort. And so after further rationalizing the situation she took the two's advice and told her self that she just decided to believe them if things go south, which hopefully, it doesn't.

The battle between Jaune and Pyrrha was brief and one-sided to say the least. Jaune wasn't aware of what semblances were, therefore every time he swung his blade, it would miss its target, his shield would often move a bit for Pyrrha to strike, so Jaune opted to try and dodge the attacks while relying on his legs to attack Pyrrha. It was one-sided.

And when the match ended Jaune learned what semblances are. And he is the only one in his team who has yet to discover his own.

And in the afternoon team JNPR bonded together over lunch and playing in the arcade with Jaune urging Ren to win a prize for Nora. And Pyrrha asked Jaune how to play Dance-Dancing Resolution in which the blond, with his experience in dancing and pride on getting the highest score back in his hometown, happily obliged.

After that, the team bought some snacks and drinks and had a mini picnic on the dorm rooftop while watching the sunset.

Nora was hugging her sloth stuffed toy.

Ren was sitting beside her sipping his tea.

Pyrrha was asleep on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune was watching a girl taking pictures of random things in the courtyard.

The day ended well.

/-/

Jaune convinced his team to head back first when the sun finally set. He walked around the academy's courtyard, surprised to see a familiar friend's rabbit ears, Jaune approached and sat next to her.

"Hey, Velv." The blonde greeted

"Good evening Jaune." Velvet was wearing her beacon academy uniform while taking pictures of random spots around the courtyard.

Silence ensued. 5 awkward minutes later, Jaune coughed into his hand and spoke up. "So, umm… It's been a long time huh?"

"Indeed, it has." Velvet put her camera on her lap.

"I, uhh…" He stammered and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want to know about what happened years ago?" The rabbit-faunus spoke up, not looking at him, but at the fountain.

Jaune sighed. "Yeah. I do. It still bugs me even now. You left without saying a word. You didn't even give me a reply. It would've help a lot even if I'm up for rejection you know." He gritted his teeth. "At least I wouldn't have been wondering whether I did something bad to you."

She immediately looked at him "Jaune. I-" then she stopped herself, her hand clutching her chest. "I didn't want to reject you. In fact I wanted to return your feelings."

"Then why didn't you come!? I waited! Even when it rained I waited. Even when my family would stop me, I waited. Why? Why couldn't you at least come?"

"Because, Jaune. The reason why we even decided to move in the first place is because of your family."

"what? What do you mean!?" He clenched his fist.

"No, let me explain. Back then the discrimination towards Faunus was high due to the terrorist attacks of the white fang. And, my father was a part of it. The way humans would treat faunus caused a huge amount of hate, which in turn the humans retaliated with hate as well. Your family has been nice to us, Jaune. And my dad didn't want to get you all involved. He knew then that you'd intervene and find a way but we couldn't risk it. Your family is in a position where they cannot side with anyone who's connected to the white fang. That's why, I couldn't tell you. My dad knew about your letter and its contents. He told me the best thing to do in that situation was to reject you, Jaune." Tears started falling.

"Then…" _Why didn't you?_ Jaune couldn't continue.

"It was too much for me. I knew then that if I approached you, I couldn't bring myself to reject you. I couldn't bring myself to lie, Jaune. I loved you. That would've been my answer." She sniffled.

"So, past tense?" Jaune asked.

Velvet nodded. "I've come to terms we're not meant to be. Not in this lifetime."

"I see." He looked up at the stars. "Man, the rain sure is drizzling hard."

Velvet stared wide-eyed. The line was a huge memory for both of them it was from an anime show that they once watched together, it was the first scene that made them cry in FMA. He looked at her and smiled despite the tears flowing mad on his cheeks. He smiled.

"Yeah, the rain sure is pouring hard tonight." Velvet said grinning at him while the waterworks fell from her eyes.

Jaune turned around. "Well, I guess this officially ends my first love story, huh?"

"I'm sorry." She stood up.

"Please. Don't be. You made it clear. You've done your part, now as a man, I should too as well." _I've got to move on._ He took a deep breath and shouted. His lungs were clear, as is his heart. He gave a thumbs up as he walked. "I'll see you around Velvet."

The rabbit-faunus noticed that he didn't use her nickname. "Yeah. I'll see you around, Jaune."

Jaune took a few steps.

 _Don't look back._

He walked.

 _Don't._

He walked.

 _Please, Jaune don't do it._

He stopped.

He turned around.

Velvet Scarlatina was nowhere to be found.

Tears started pouring out again and Jaune ran forward, away from the courtyard, away from the fountain. He went towards the direction of the training room until another girl appeared in front of him with her hands open.

Yang Xiao-Long caught Jaune Arc and held him tight as he cried that night.

/-/

 **AND. My dear readers. That ends this chapter. Glob, this is the longest chapter ever. Wrote this while in a coffee shop so maybe it's why my focus was strong. And it's to exercise my brain for my other fanfic '** **The Fall Moon's Fragments'** **Please give it a read, sorry for the shameless plug. But I'm in a huge rut in that story since from what it looks like the next chapter is hard to make a proper foundation.**

 **I ask ya'll. Is having a narrative summary bad as a prologue? (030) I need an answer.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is about Jaune and Cardin and probably how yang was fitted to this chapter**

 **I hope you guys have a nice day and please, give a like and a follow, AND MOST OF ALL, A REVIEWWWWWW!**

 **WOOP WOOP!**

 **BTW A message for you guys, let's celebrate for 100 bookmarks! Gosh, I never really thought people would try to pick this up. At most I never expected any attention at all. I mean, holy heck, the other fanfic (TFMF) got 60 follows just in the first week with a bunch of positive reviews (Which is why I'm being careful and asking about the narrative summary… I don't want it to be something people would like and then BOOM bad next chapter.) So, thank you guys for the follow and the support. I hope to see you all again in the next chapter! Probably gonna be the most testosterone-filled chapter ever. I'm trying to end the volume 1 arc before next week since I've gotta focus for my board exams on the 29** **th** **of October. God, wish me luck pls. XD**

 **See ya'll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My first author's note before a story. If you liked the thang with Velvet last chapter, read Transmigration of the Soul: I.F. it's a compilation of AU timeline in this setting ^_^ give it a try~**

 **Edit: I rewrote the conversation between Jaune and Oobleck thanks to ya'll reviewers clearing up the Faunus aren't superior thing. I appreciate that and hopefully I can improve myself more for future chapters and fic updates. *bows* I would like it if more were to come :D**

/-/

Let us go back to a few hours back to when Jaune was having a picnic with his team Yang was in her team's room.

Yang, with a towel wrapped around her body, opened the shower room in a panic "Guys! We've got an emergency!"

Blake who was reading a book, Weiss who was doing her nails, and Ruby who was writing a mail for her friends in Signal all looked up at her.

"What are you talking about, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Are you deaf!? We have an emergency!" Her hands were shaking this time.

"What is it this time?" Blake said with a deadpanned expression.

"I… I…" Yang bit her lip.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. _I feel like this is something stupid._

"I gained weight!" She shouted.

The three members of RWB_ went back to what they were doing.

"Guys! I'm serious here! I mean what if we're fighting Grimm and I'm too slow I could die!?"

"Wait, I thought you're proud of being 'top-heavy'?" Blake said

"This and that are two different things" Yang pouted.

"Well, there's the training halls, right? Just go there and punch some things, don't you like those kinds of things?" Weiss looked outside the window.

"Anyone want to come with?" Yang said as she took some clothes from her cabinet.

Most of team RWB_ were still tired from their initiation since right after they had classes to attend to which is why they're trying to take it easy now. Which is why no one answered Yang's question.

"You guys suck." Yang went back to the bathroom to put on some clothes and she head on to the training halls which were located across the courtyard from their dorm.

Yang decided to go for some high difficulty training dummies that weren't difficult for the blonde bombshell so after a few hours of working off the sweat she decided to stop and go back. Yang didn't really want to have some exercise in, she just wanted to do something with her team, in all the simplest sense she was just bored. Team JNPR went out so that's another part of her fun time gone.

Which is why when she saw another fellow blonde talking with a rabbit faunus, she stopped and sneaked her way to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 _This might make good teasing material for him_ She thought, but the contents of the conversation weren't what she thought. It was painful to say the least.

Yang was never to have her heart broken before, expectations sure, but her heart? Never. She's 'dated' guys who only wanted to smack face with her but the moment she learns of their true nature, it's always her fist smacking their face rather than her lips. Yang believed that everyone deserves a chance, that's why anyone who asks her out she agrees go with. So, any prospect of having lewd intents would always be out the window for Yang. There's also one of her rules that she'd never date a friend of her baby sister's.

She saw Jaune look up and cry. Maybe it was his blonde hair but Yang remembered how her dad fell into depression when Summer left them. Uncle Qrow was having a hard time going back and forth with his huntsmen missions and trying to pull their dad out of his despair. It was late but her dad pulled through when she did something stupid that also involved her sister. When Jaune ran off she chased after him, she was hidden behind the trees so he couldn't see him but she appeared in front of him and gave her fellow blonde a hug.

 _If there's one thing Summer taught me, it's that hugs always work when someone's sad._ That and me having no talent in cooking whatsoever.

/-/

Present time, the two blondes are now at the beacon cliffs sitting on the grass, with Jaune just staring off the horizon hugging his knees and Yang was sitting down laid-back after Jaune finished with his story about Velvet the two were in utter silence.

"Um… Sorry if I dragged you with my problems, Yang." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Nah its fine. Least I could do for helping my team out."

"Huh? When did that happen?" he raised an eyebrow

"The thing about Weiss and Ruby. They were having a bit of a problem when it came to who the leader was."

"Oh, pft, that was nothing. Big brother instincts."

"I get what you mean, Ruby is the most adorable little sister." Yang said with a smile.

"I beg to differ. Adorable, yeah sure, but most? Eh" he shrugged

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yang's eyes narrowed.

"The most adorable little sisters are my little sisters." He said with a smug smirk.

This time Yang raised an eyebrow. "Well put your money where your mouth is Mr. hero." She grabbed her wallet from her back pocket.

"Oh, you're on." Jaune did the same.

"On the count of 3" Yang said

Jaune nodded and the two counts at the same time.

"1

2

3

DRAW!"

Yang showed a picture of Ruby wearing a red hood bigger than her and a red and black dress trying to steal from a cookie jar.

Jaune showed a picture of himself holding a baby with a blonde mop of hair and wearing a pink ribbon and pink overalls asleep in his arms.

"Hey! No fair, your picture is a baby. Babies are universally adorable, that doesn't count." She crossed her arms "I win."

"Nyeh! I activate my trump card!" Jaune grabbed another picture and showed the image of two identical twins drinking tea around an elegant table set with Jaune beside them wearing a dress and a crown.

"What!? Twins!? No!" Yang screamed as she covered her face from the light that engulfed them as her life points decrease to zero.

After a bit, the two laughed.

"Didn't take you to be such a nerd Yang." Jaune said.

Yang chuckled. "And you, a cute crossdresser."

He blushed "Not a word to anyone else."

Yang zipped her lips. "Hey to be fair I only watched those shows because Ruby loved em'"

"I get what you mean." The two sympathized with each other with the pain of being older siblings and laughed again.

"Oh yeah, you never really talked much about your family, do you?" Yang asked

"Well, no one really asked so I never said anything." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Huh, good point."

"Well, do you want to?"

"huh? Want to what?"

He shrugged "Know more about me. I mean if you want to."

Yang held her chin and pondered a bit. "Well, I could. But I wouldn't. Not yet anyway."

"Okay, now what does that mean?" He raised a brow.

"I mean, we could talk about it now, sure. But it's kind of boring that way. We can talk about it over drinks, or maybe telling me about it at some point and surprise me. I think it's more fun that way."

Jaune snorted and gave a small laugh

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought you had a point and, well, I think things aren't gonna be boring if your team is around." Jaune gave a smirk.

'I think it's less boring with you around' she mumbled

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing, never mind." She waived her hand.

Jaune stood up and stretched. "Well, I feel refreshed. Wanna' go back?"

Yang didn't move. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jaune looked at the stars and pondered. "Eh, prolly' going to make some waterworks on my bed and then fall asleep. But other than that, I think I'll be good. I feel like I took a huge step forward." He smiled at her and offered a hand.

Yang smiled back and took his hand to stand up. "You know what, let's have a regular sparring session, just you and me. I think you need muscles on those bones" She pinched Jaune's arm.

The two walked as they talk while walking back to their dorms, that night Jaune may have cried but he felt like a new man the next day.

/-/

 _A giant leap consists of walking two steps back_. When he was still Jeanne, Jaune never thought of wasting any opportunities given to him when he sees one. From taking on armies that outnumbered them or charging through a retreating one. No, Jeanne would assure that victory has been properly grasped before she'd turn her back on her enemies.

Now, there was no war except for the one against the grimm. That and technically the discrimination against Faunus kind. Discrimination was not a foreign subject to him, back then being born a noble and being born of the low-class would determine your future. Those of the higher class would discriminate against the low-born.

Unless you have talent, you are subjected to be treated badly. She was born to a peasant family. She knows of the suffering her family got from those above and the hatred those below harbored. If it wasn't for the war then god-forbid that time that there would be an insurgency among them.

Jaune wondered, _if the white fang never came forth, would he be in a position where Velvet would've given him an answer to his confession_? He shook his head.

 _In the first place, humans are the ones at fault for mistreating faunus. They're every bit of human like them if not superior_. _Which is most probably why they opted to fight back. But then again, not everyone would answer the call of white fang. Others would look away and try not to make matters worse. Then with the white fang's terrorist attacks humans decided to fight force with force. And this cycle will never end._

"Mr. Arc!"

A voice called out to him who was just staring at the blackboard.

"Uh, yes sir?" His attention was brought towards Dr. Oobleck.

"I asked you, if you know how a great kingdom like Vytal fell after the Great War." The doctor took a sip from his thermos.

"uhh, I don't think I know sir." Jaune shrugged apologetically.

The professor sighed. "You will stay behind to have some additional readings with me."

"Hah, idiot." Cardin said.

"You as well Mr. Winchester."

"What?! Why?!"

"With an additional 1000-word essay. Would you like to add anymore?"

Cardin grit his teeth "No, sir."

Jaune could slightly hear him mumble that it was his fault. The blonde merely shook his head. Weeks have passed since the thing with Velvet, who was sitting far away from him at the back. He was sitting at the front. He found out with a lot of shock last week that Velvet takes extra classes under Oobleck due to some circumstances.

The bell rang and everyone left except for the two who were required to stay.

According to Jaune's history book, it seems that the island of Vytal fell to numerous Grimm attacks due to its declining state when the Warrior King passed away. The king left no heir and his relatives fought for the throne. The four kingdoms' offer of help was not accepted by Vytal due to pride and so the kingdom was divided into a civil war for the throne. The negativity that it created attracted so much Grimm that they came from the sea, air, and eventually started spawning in their land as well. And with the kingdom weak from its own war it inevitably fell and records from it was lost in history.

30 minutes passed and Oobleck decided to speak to the two.

"Mr. Arc, you've been a good student during the first week but after you seem to be out of it. Your attention would always be absent and you'd fail to answer any questions I give you. And you Mr. Cardin, since day one you have yet to see any improvement in my class. I am not sure if this is due to your lack of interest or a stubborn nature, but that stops now. You are in a highly regarded school and this school is to only accept the best of the best. I implore that you two would shot that you deem fit to its requirements."

He then allowed the two to leave. Jaune went first with Cardin shoving him full strength with his shoulders and leaving.

Surprisingly Jaune's team were waiting and he was helped up by his partner, Ren.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" His partner asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He waived off his concern.

"Jaune, you know you shouldn't let Cardin do this."

"Yeah, what happened? You didn't use to take his bullying like that Jauney." Nora pouted.

Jaune gave a sheepish grin. "It'll take some time to explain but I just don't think he's worth it. Gotta' take the high ground and all that." _Hey, better me than him._

"Well, if you say so." Pyrrha said.

Their worries weren't without warrants however, because in the weeks before and the week that came Jaune has been constantly being harassed by Cardin. And every time teams RWBY and _NPR would react he'd stop them. Yang would support him right after but it's clear that the bombshell blonde didn't like the idea of doing nothing and letting Cardin do whatever.

But then again, he did fail to tell them of the talk he'd had with Dr. Oobleck before he started ignoring the harassment.

-Last Week-

Classes have finished with Dr. Oobleck and Jaune let his team go ahead for lunch. He had things to talk with the professor.

"Sir?" Jaune approached the bespectacled teacher.

"It's Doctor. But yes, what can I do for you Mr. Arc?"

"Si- Doctor, you've always been a supporter of faunus rights, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. As I have always reminded you all in class, if you were listening." He adjusted his glasses and gave Jaune a stare.

 _Ouch, got me there._ Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Why do you ask?" The eccentric professor asked.

"Do you know why the white fang ever needed to resort to violence?"

"Ah, I see. Well, do you know why humans invented swords?" He took a sip from his mug.

Jaune blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Because, you see Mr. Arc. People have the tendency to resent anyone different from them." He took another sip from his mug.

"All this because Faunus have extra characteristics to them?"

"Yes, most view them as beings equal if not lower than animals while some on the other side, the Faunus side, view themselves as superior, somewhat like the next step to human evolution."

"Aren't the Faunus right on that regard? Are they not more superior?" _They can see better in the dark, they can hear better._

The eccentric doctor gave a small chuckle "Faunus have remarkable vision true, and their extra animal parts do give them advantages in some regard, but they are as human as you and me, Mr. Arc." He took another sip from his mug.

"Is there no way to stop all this? The hate, the anger?"

The doctor gave a peaceful smile. "There is a way. But I believe it starts with you Mr. Arc, it starts with every one of us. If you stop this stigma of hate then like a domino, others would be affected as well. Like how a pebble could make ripples and those ripples can make waves Mr. Arc. If you do so without a doubt in your heart that what you do is right, then I believe this stigma may stop."

/-/

His team has finished lunch and team RWB_ already left. Jaune's team was already relaxing in their room, he excused himself saying he had some calls to make back home and left his team's dorm. After grabbing his combat gear from the locker rooms, he ran straight to the training halls to have one of his regular sparring session with Yang who was waiting in one of the training halls, stretching her body in the center of the arena.

Jaune just stared at her visage, with the light focused on her, Jaune almost had his eyes look down towards her body. He stopped himself and gave his face a loud slap, causing the boxer's attention to go towards Jaune.

"Yo, Vomit hero! You made me wait therefore you owe me."

"You know I had that thing with Oobleck" Jaune raised his eyebrow as he stepped towards the Arena.

"I know, but it counts."

Jaune rolled his eyes before limbering up as well.

"So, what level do I set the training dummies?" She asked.

"Actually, I want a bit of change." Jaune held his chin.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

Jaune gave a confident smile. "I wanna test something out. Let's have a one-on-one."

Yang's face brightened up and she nodded. "Alright! I get to let loose for once!"

"Wait, you mean you haven't been letting loose when we were taking on those robotic dummies!?" Jaune's jaw dropped. They've always been taking on those dummies in their highest difficulties. Jaune is confident with his abilities when there are numerous enemies but the fact that Yang was holding back was enough to make Jaune regret his decision.

 _But, as a man, I must go through with this._ He thought.

"Same rules, if our Aura meter goes to the red or a ring-out then the match is finished, okay?" She asked as she fiddled with her scroll and set it to sync with the Arena's Aura screen.

Jaune did the same as well. He took a deep breath as he waited a few minutes for his aura meter to fill-in.

Yang whistled "I'm always surprised at how much Aura you have in your tank."

"Is that why you're excited to take me on?" Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"All the boys I've taken out never last long, hopefully you will" She winked.

Jaune's mind knew what she meant, or did she mean what he think he meant for her to mean? His face went red. He didn't like to assume. Nope.

He took a deep breath and pulled out Crocea Mors' blade and unfurled his shield.

Yang cocked her fists and made her peek-a-boo stance with Ember Celica.

Jaune was expecting an offensive stance from Yang, seeing that she's in a stance for counter-attacking means she's gonna fight with what he's good at.

He grinned

The countdown started.

3

2

1

[BEGIN]

/Chapter 8 end/

 **AAAYYYEEEE ITS ME SHANIIC WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry if I promised to make it TESTOSTERONE FILLED I did not expect this chapter to be this long. But, Next chapter is a fight between Yang and Jaune (Durr) and 2 more fighting sequences aayyeee lmao. I might exhaust myself with combat ideas which will make the next chapters after 9 a bit longer to make. I want the quality of the fights to be well-researched and I don't want it as rushed as The Fall Moon's Fragments. (Still working on that ch.2 rewrite)**

 **Anyway! I had a bit of problem with this chapter since I needed to research and since volume 5 is coming HUZZAH I think its best that I rewatch Volume 1-4 so I can get well-acquainted with the characters. I've been focused on latest episodes that I forgot the past ones =_=**

 **Also, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read it! That's it for me guys! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AAAAAND chapter 9 is here after a long break from it thinking if I should rewrite chapter 8 or nah, which I did (Specifically the talk with Oobleck) Its not much of a gamechanger in the setting but hopefully it cleared up the Faunus are superior thing. If there's still something wrong with it Tell me via PM or something or if you want, in the reviews xD**

 **I appreciate the likes and follows. Truth be told I wrote this with the inspiration of those Isekai-style light novels/anime/manga. Isekai meaning the mc was transported/reincarnated in another world and his/her knowledge helped changed the world which is the premise for Jeanne D' Arc reincarnated as Jaune. I kept being asked to write Jeanne as someone from Fate, but I don't think I have the skill to be able to write it like that, heck writing based from history is already hard (Half of which are just based on my imagination on what Jeanne would've been.)**

 **But enough of my shit, that's not what you came here for. Enjoy this chapter! :***

 **TL;DR: A PART OF CH. 8 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, THE OOBLECK CHAT PART.**

/-/

Jaune put his shield up anticipating Yang as she rushed towards him with her arms up. But as he expected a blow towards his shield she quickly hopped to Jaune's right and tried to hit his side from behind. The knight hopped towards his left to try and decrease the damage dealt on him then twisted his body and spun to the right swinging his blade at her. Her fist barely connected towards his body, but his sword was able to graze her left arm.

Yang then stepped forward and gave a jab with her right He pushed his shield forward and met her fist. Despite having a shield Jaune's arm felt that blow which reminded him the strength in stored inside Yang's fist. He grits his teeth trying his best to endure the pain and spun in a clockwise motion slashing his blade at her. Yang dodged by leaning her upper body backwards then pushed her body forward with a right fist hitting me square in the face. The attack sent him flying towards the edge of the ring.

Jaune stood up and looked at the screen. His aura meter was at an 88% while Yang's was 93%. Jaune looked at Yang while the buxom blonde gave him a smirk Jaune gave a confident smile, trying to challenge her before taking a deep breath and putting his shield up. Slowly he walked towards his fellow blonde. Yang rushed towards him and she gave a series of strikes while firing shotgun shells at Jaune's shield hoping to overpower him. But he saw a rhythm in her attacks and when he saw an opening Jaune pushed his shield forward hitting the buxom blonde square in the face. He then swung his sword forward and Yang decided to block with both hands forming a cross with her gauntlets emphasized heavily towards her left side.

 _A slight variation to the cross-arm block_. Jaune thought to himself.

But the blade didn't come and stopped immediately inches away from her arms Yang's anticipation surprised her. And in this moment of confusion the knight attacked the lower left side of her body with the edge of his shield. Striking the area three times causing Yang to wince in pain opening a chance for Jaune to strike the side of her head with his blade's pommel.

Jaune then kicked Yang to create distance between them for him to have enough time to check their aura meters. Yang was at a 59% while his was at a 79%. Despite him being able to block his attacks mean Yang's strength really was out of this world.

His thoughts were taken from him when Yang stood up. She glared at him with crimson red eyes out for his blood. For a moment he felt fear as the air around the two of them changed. She screamed out which lit her golden locks aflame. Jaunt took a deep breath and readied his shield while pulling his sword backwards. He walked forward with slow and steady steps. Yang rushed towards him with her arms covering her upper body whilst crouching down. As she neared him though she started weaving left and right in a fast and fluid motion when both bodies were near enough Jaune steadied himself and put his right foot back to make sure that his dominant leg supports him.

Then it happened. Yang gave Jaune's shield an onslaught of hits coming from left and right.

2 hits

6 hits

12 hits

Every punch seems to go faster every second as Jaune tries to find the rhythm in her attacks his shield arm already feeling numb and tired. He doesn't know how much punches she's already given him but her power caused him to decide to go for all or nothing.

He grits his teeth and leaned back the moment Yang's left tried to hit his shield causing her to miss. She stepped forward intending to hit her with her right Jaune planned to jam her right by placing his shield in a way that her right would strike the center of it. He succeeded but her power overwhelmed his own strength and caused his shield arm to fly upwards exposing his face which Yang attacked with her left. The strike was enough to give Jaune a barrage of her fists left and right until the buzzer sounded off signaling the end of the fight.

Yang stopped, and the knight fell backwards towards the ground. Smoke sizzling off his face while panting. Yang was leaning on her knees taking fast breaths.

"Damn, Vomit-boy. I knew you had a lot of aura but you sure can take a beating." She said wiping the sweat off her face.

Jaune took a deep breath. "Yeah well I still lost though." He stood up and took a look at the screen.

Yang Xiao Long – 55%

Jaune Arc – 24%

"Well if its any consolation, out of all the guys I took on, you lasted the longest. And you're probably the trickiest too." She snickered.

"Yeah well, I don't have enough strength yet, so technique is what I rely on" he paused. "For now." He gave a mischievous grin. Then he remembered the deal with his dad which caused his spirit to go down.

"Hey, why the long face?" Yang asked while walking towards the bleachers where their towels and water bottles were placed.

Jaune followed. "I just remembered my dad." He said.

"Getting homesick?" Yang asked before offering his bottle of water at him.

Jaune took it and chuckled. And Yang decided to drink hers. A drop of liquid trickling down her chin from her lips towards her clea- Jaune looked at the bottle in his hands "I wish that were the case instead."

"Lien for your thoughts?" Yang asked.

"I kinda' made a deal with him that if I want to stay I have to become someone who's actually worthy of staying here." Jaune said as he took a drink of his own water.

"I don't get it. I mean you can take on a Beowolf, heck an Alpha even. So, what's the matter?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wasn't actually trained by anyone per se." He trailed off.

"I call bullshit." Yang said.

"Excuse me?" Jaune was taken aback.

"Someone who can fight an Alpha Beowolf one on one and, not that I'm bragging, but someone who can last long time against me isn't formally trained?"

Jaune's eyes widened. _Uh-oh._

"I watch my sisters train and I followed what they do everyday and I also watch videos and read books whenever I can." He lied. He can't exactly tell people that he knew of his past life especially not when he used to live in another world. He's satisfied enough to live without being labeled as crazy. "Hell, I even faked my transcripts to get in."

"You did what!?" Yang shouted in surprise.

"Calm down, the headmaster already knows but yeah, I was never enrolled in any combat schools."

"So, no one ever trained you?" Yang asked.

Jaune simply shrugged with a weak smile and sat down on the bleachers.

"Why?" She asked.

That's the million Lien question, isn't it? Why indeed.

"Why indeed." Jaune let his thoughts loose. "Maybe they just wanted to keep me safe and away from the life of a huntsman, away from risking my life against the Grimm for other people. Or maybe they don't think I have any talent for fighting. I don't know." Jaune stared at the distance and closed his eyes. "But I do know this. I want to be of help to people. Maybe its childish, but even so, I still want to be a hero." Like those people from history books and his comics.

"Someone people would look up to" Not hate unlike his past self.

"Someone who'd protect the innocent with a smile on his face." Not grimacing in guilt as she killed unknown people for her homeland this time it doesn't have to be killing people, just Grimm. He's heard the stories of huntsmen and huntresses taking out Grimm and bringing hope to wherever they go and he's always been enamored by the stories which brought him to where he is today.

He opened his eyes and smiled at Yang. Sapphire boring into Lilac. Yang stared back, enamored by the positive energy Jaune brought.

Then he gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yang asked, confused. _I thought we were having a moment_. She thought to herself.

"I just thought of a joke as to why I chose this school." He smiled.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be a 'Beacon' of hope." Jaune gave a toothy grin waiting for a reaction from Yang.

"Ugh, stick to your heroics vomit boy." She shoved Jaune away and looked towards the side to hide her smile. "Bad puns are my thing."

"So, you _do_ admit they're bad?" Jaune said.

"Don't push it Vomit-boy."

"But you're the one who pushed me!" The two then shared a hearty laugh.

"Does anyone else know?" Yang asked.

Jaune took a seat beside her at the bleachers. "No, just you."

Yang secretly smiled inside at that fact. That she knows something about Jaune that no one else does "Will you tell them though?"

"I could, but I don't know, maybe I won't." Jaune replied.

"Why?"

"I mean, you guys worked so hard to get here, all of you went to a Combat School, graduated, and was passed to take the initiation exam- While I'm the bumbling idiot who sneaked his way into Beacon without having proper knowledge nor training for combat. No knowledge for Aura, even." He gave a self-depreciating scowl. "I don't deserve to be here, not even as a leader. I'm a joke, a failure."

"Nope." Yang said.

"No?"

"Nope. You're a leader and you deserve to be here. You trained yourself even though no one wanted you to. You crawled your way up to here, without any help from anyone else. And its that experience that got you this strong." Yang said. "You've done your best. And just like what you told Ruby, Ozpin put you in that position so that you will strive to do your best, to push your limit further." She gave a grin. "So, cheer up. And if anyone says so otherwise then they'll meet these babies of mine." She showed her clenched fists.

Jaune gave a soft smile. "Heh, guess you're right." Even though he lied.

"Thanks a lot Yang. For this." Jaune scratched his cheek.

"Any time, Vomit boy."

After taking a bit of rest, the two blondes exit the training hall but was met with heavily pouring rain.

"Wow, we really should've watched the weather forecast." Yang said.

"Or we could just enjoy the rain?"

"Screw it, lets go!" Yang grinned.

Jaune nodded at her and the two then sprint towards the rain, playing and enjoying the time they have together.

/-/

At this moment Jaune and Yang are wearing their casual clothes along with their team they were inside the first-year dorms common room whilst kneeling in front of their team, taking a scolding from Weiss for coming into their respective dorm room drenching wet which required them to clean up afterwards.

"I expected more of you, Arc. I would've thought you'd stop Yang from doing something stupid, but instead you instigated playing in the rain! Honestly could you be any more of a buffoon?" she took a deep sigh. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Yang pouted. "I already said I'm sorry."

"We won't do it again?" Jaune gave a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head, making sure to look at Wess' face and not her creamy white thig-

"I think they've learned enough Weiss." Pyrrha said standing up from the couch everyone was at. Ruby along with _NPR sitting on the couch while Blake sat on an armrest.

"I feel like I'm dealing with children- Well aside from my team leader." She sighed as she held her forehead.

Pyrrha gave a polite chuckle. "I hope the two of you learned your lesson." She smiled at them softly.

"You said it P-money. Weiss' scolding went too long." She struggled to stand up and held her knees.

Jaune stood up immediately to stretch his legs but he forgot how long he was kneeling that he fell afterwards only to be caught by Pyrrha.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" She asked.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I think my legs fell asleep on me, is all."

Ren stood up. "Here take a seat."

"Thanks, man." Jaune said and Ren nodded. Pyrrha settled him down and he thanked her as well.

"I'm gonna' make tea in the kitchen, does anyone want some?" Everyone raised their hand. Ren nodded, and Nora followed to assist him. Seriously, those two should just hook up already.

"So, Jaune." Ruby started. "Are you ready for our field trip this week?" She asked.

Jaune nodded. "I bought some medicine for my motion sickness when we last went to Vale." He said. "And I would think I'm ready enough seeing as Pyrrha always reminds us of the trip."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't you be? Its named Forever Fall because it's the only seasonal state its in! Its amazing how it never changes against the season." She smiled. "I have very fond memories of the autumn season, its why I'm quite excited to come. Did you know that the saps collected in their trees are loved by bears?" She said with an excited smile.

"See what I mean?" Jaune gestured to his teammate. "What about you guys? Ready for the trip?" He asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Blake replied lazily from behind her book.

"I mean its just a field trip. The only thing we gotta prepare are basically our weapons." Yang said.

"And perhaps a paper bag for you." Weiss gestured to Jaune.

"Hey, cut me some slack here, I already bought my medicine."

Ruby gave an excited nod. "I wonder what Forever Fall looks like."

Pyrrha then took out a pamphlet from who knows where and offered it to Ruby. "This is a quick guide to Forever Fall, one of Remnant's 7 wonders!"

"Ugh, Pamphlets. I had enough of those since Weiss gave me one." Ruby gave a disgusted frown. "I'll just wait and see till' we get there."

Pyrrha pouted. Jaune gave a small chuckle at her expression and patter the top of her head. "Its okay Pyrrha, I'm sure they'd be in awe once they get there themselves. And maybe then you can be a glorified tour guide." Jaune laughed at the thought. "It's actually a good PR move, imagine the headlines; Champion of Mistral becomes a tour guide for forever falls!" Everyone laughed but amidst the laughter Jaune failed to notice the look Yang gave him when he patted his teammate's head, while Blake saw the way Yang looked at

"I guess you're right, Jaune." She replied with a satisfied breath after a hearty laugh.

Ren came with a tray full of cups of tea. While Nora brought condiments like sugar and milk which Ruby took a lot of. Everyone enjoyed chatting nonchalantly as they drink their tea with the music of the rain patting outside the dorm.

/-/

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda Goodwitch stated as teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL walked seeing the red autumn leaves fall. Jaune saw Pyrrha give a proud smile as she noticed everyone, except Blake who's always expressionless, look around in awe.

"Told ya' they'd be impressed." Jaune whispered while carrying a luggage full of jars.

Pyrrha chuckled. "I suppose you're right, Jaune."

"But, we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest." She stopped and faced them. "And I'm here to make sure all of you don't die in doing so.

"Each of you is to gather one jar each of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous around here at four o'clock. Have fun!" She said as she left.

Yang and Ruby shared a grin together.

"Well, team JNPR is going this way." Jaune pointed east with his thumb. "Can't gather together or else we'll have a harder time collecting."

Team RWBY nodded and waved his team goodbye.

An hour passed by and Jaune's team is halfway through a second jar. His team decided not to collect all of the saps from a tree in order to not disturb the ecology of the forest, or at least it's what Ren explained.

"Man, I can't believe gathering sap is hardwork. Or maybe it wouldn't be if I wasn't allergic to it" Jaune who was on lookout for Grimm told Pyrrha who was the one collecting the Sap. At first their roles were reversed but decided to switch after realizing Jaune was allergic to the sap when he wiped a sweat from his forehead with sap behind his hand. Him and Pyrrha decided to put Nora and Ren together to see to it that the two would get together no matter what.

"Well, we can't all be perfect." Pyrrha said.

"That something you should be telling me or to yourself?" Jaune asked. There are times when he would see Pyrrha be too polite, or sometimes hold back her thoughts. Honestly, she represses her self too much. She works hard to please everyone that she forgets herself. _Like a saint._

"Perhaps it's for me, perhaps it's both even." She sighed. "Jaune, is there something bothering you?"

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"You-" She paused. "You always talk in your sleep Jaune." She said. "And maybe you don't notice us awake, but we know you'd always wake up in the middle of the night then head outside afterwards." She said sadly.

"I uhh, I get these dreams- or rather, nightmares. It doesn't always happen but when it does, it always feels real." He lied. Those dreams were memories of his past life. It was those dreams that keep him awake.

"I see." She said. "Well, if there's anything you need, know that your team will be there for you. Like how you're always there for us." She gave a soft smile.

Jaune scratched his cheek. "Heh, thanks Pyrrha."

"Anytime Jaune." She said, filling up two of their jars, completing their quota. The two nodded at each other and decided to go to Nora and Ren.

"I wonder how those two are doing." Jaune asked himself.

"They're probably about to be done." Pyrrha replied.

How wrong were they. When they got to the two they saw Ren sitting by the base of the tree, holding his head while Nora was sprawled on the ground, her stomach bulging out. Her lips had sap on them and their jars were empty.

"Nora?" Jaune asked.

"Nora." Ren nodded.

Jaune sighed. "Ren, go collect the saps, we still have time."

Nora smiled and sat up. "ooooh! More saps!" She said, eyeing the jar Pyrrha and Jaune collected.

"Devour more saps and no Pancakes for a month. Leader's orders." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"You dare!?" Nora said, glaring at her leader.

"It's a unanimous decision Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, watch over Ren, I'll take watch of Nora."

Nora pouted. "Aw."

"I would've asked Miss Goodwitch for an extra jar, but seeing as you made Ren this tired, no more saps for you." Jaune declared.

"Meanie." Nora pouted.

Then suddenly, a rustling from the bushes was heard and Jaune turned around to see a Jar of sap flying at him. He caught the jar with grace, once feeling the jar in his hands he motioned his hands in a circular fashion on order decrease the momentum.

He narrowed his eyes to see Team CRDL behind the bushes. He grits his teeth in anger as the team retreated deeper into the forest.

"Here Nora. I'm gonna' take care of something." Jaune said, not looking at Nora.

"I'll come with you!" Nora stood up. "I've always wanted to break their legs."

"I meant alone, Nora. I need a talk with Cardin." He said.

Nora was about to say something but the way Jaune looked at the direction team CRDL was enough to keep her mouth shut from saying anything more. Nora was confused, as her leader showed the same expression he had when he last faced off against Cardin.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Can you take them alone though?" She asked.

At that, Jaune finally looked at her, and he gave her an assuring smile. "Are you kidding me Nora? My specialty is being in a disadvantage. I promise I can take care of them." He then gave a toothy grin. "And an Arc doesn't go back on his word."

Nora nodded at her leader's words. "Go get em' Jauney!" Jaune nodded and jogged towards their direction.

I've had it with Cardin. He's a prick. And if he won't stop harassing me, then I'll make him stop. I thought he'd get tired with me doing nothing, but this is the last straw. _In a grimm infested place, he had the audacity to be a prick!? Does he even know the effects that could cost?! One wrong move against any creature of Grimm and the price is death. If even one of his teammate gets hurt or get kill-_ He stopped his thought from going further, and instead fueled his anger against Cardin.

Unbeknownst to him that Nora sent a message to her team and team RWBY about what happened. She picked up their jars and the extra one to snack on. "Time to watch ol' Jauney be awesome again." She said as she waited for Pyrrha and Ren to come.

/-/

 **OH YES. THIS FIC IS STILL ALIVE! Since I had a fucking rage of ideas for the Vytal festival, I wanted to get there as soon as possible, but I didn't wanna rush things so here we are! We're gonna have a Jaune vs. Cardinal confrontation next week, and as Nora stated, its gonna be a match of the year! In Remnantmania! It's a match between Jaune and team CRDL! And what's this!? Vol. 5!? Are we also gonna have a Maiden fight!?**

 **But in all seriousness, if there're any more problems with this chapter, please point it out so I can check and rewrite it just like I did in the last chapter and probably gonna do in chapter 2 as well.**

 **Anyway, as always, Like, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cardin Winchester was a teen that does not like losing. He's always been used to being on top. His name meant a lot back in his hometown his peers would always look upon him with respect for his physical abilities. His father a noble that ruled his own town, his brother an accomplished soldier. And so, he chose to be a huntsman so as not to be overshadowed by his family. His strength was forged in fear of the White Fang that assaulted his family once. And his training brought him to see himself as an elite among others.

But all those came crumbling down when he came upon Beacon Academy. Especially with his peerage. A champion that ruled in Mistral, an heiress whose mastered the art of Dust, A brawler whose strength is tenfold his own, a prodigy that got into Beacon years earlier than everyone else, and most of all being looked down upon by a weakling. Jaune Arc is a weakling. Just a dog whose bite isn't as strong as his bark.

"Hey Cardin!" The leader's thoughts were cut off by his teammate, Russel, calling him.

He turned around and saw that the trio were messing around with the jars and the box of Rapier wasps that was supposed to be used on that asshole, Arc.

"What is it?" He asked approaching them and looking around the clearing they were in. He must admit, all those autumn leaves on the ground looked beautiful even to him who had no aesthetic sense.

"We lost one jar. What're we gonna' tell Goodwitch?" Sky asked still playing with their remaining jars filled with tree sap.

"We can just say Grimm came and we had to defend ourselves." Cardin replied nonchalantly.

"So, we lie to her?" Russel asked with slight fear in his voice, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're just scared cause' you like the woman." Dove sneered, playfully wrapping an arm around the mohawked boy's neck.

The rest of the team started laughing at the expense of Russel's face giving an obvious scarlet tinge that reached his ears.

"No, I don't!" He pushed Dove in annoyance. Though, the latter fell backwards whose back crashed into Sky which caused the jars he held to be thrown over Cardin's direction and the jars shattering on his chest.

Cardin gave an annoyed smirk. "Which one of you are washing this off?" He threatened.

"Dove knocked himself into me!" Sky reasoned out.

"Hey, it was Russel who pushed me!" Dove retaliated.

"The hell!? You're the one who talked shit about me!" Russel replied.

Before Cardin could speak out, he pulled out his mace and rushed forward.

"What the – !?" Russel was the first to react in surprise thinking if he should take out his weapon in retaliation to the leader that's spoke murder in his eyes only to be astonished as he went pass the whole team and bashed a beowolf's head.

And from somewhere within the forest they heard a number of howls.

"Take out your weapons. We've got Grimm incoming."

/-/

Jaune started running after he encounters a numerous amount of Beowolves on the way to Cardin's team. According to the few lessons that Professor Port's stories foretold;

Beowolves are common Grimm next to Creepers. Enough that many huntsmen tend to underestimate the vile creatures. There would be no problems when one encounters stray Beowolves but one must exert caution when a whole pack is involved. Because that means there's an Alpha leading them. Choreographing every move they make.

Jaune took a rather long time before finally reaching the clearing where team CRDL were. They were in the middle of the said clearing surrounded by the dissipating corpses of the Beowolves. Cardin faced off with the alpha whilst his teammates were behind him and judging by their injuries it seems that their aura is depleted as well. Especially Russel Thrush who was lying face down on a pool of blood. Jaune assumed it was his as the other two only had minor cuts and bruises to them. Cardin was having a hard time striking the Alpha.

 _One of the Alpha Beowolf type is one who challenges opponents to assume dominance within the pack. Another is a type that will send waves of its kin to study and/or tire out its prey. But be vigilant, children! There are many more kinds of alpha. There was even one in one of my solo missions –_

The memory stopped itself there for Jaune opted not to listen to the tall tales the burly professor had. And if memory serves him right, the one thing that these kinds were weak to are surprises. Hence, he decided to run within the forest until he was at the Grimm's blind spot. He then emerged from the foliage and ran with all his might.

He unsheathed Crocea Mors and unfurled his shield before throwing it at the Alpha, its edge hitting the beast at the back of its head, enough that it turned around to see Jaune, distracting it and giving Cardin the chance strike its lower body causing the beast to double over and exposing the back of its neck to which the blonde cut off with his blade beheading it.

The two leaders were gasping for breath, glaring at each other indigo met cerulean but none of them said anything and instead turned their backs from one another.

Cardin tended to his team while Jaune picked up his shield which was on the ground. While Cardin tended to his team.

"How is he?" Cardin asked Dove, gesturing to their fallen teammate.

"We've bandaged his shoulder wound from that beowolf bite, but his leg is dislocated which I think caused him to faint. He'll be okay." Dove replied with a small smile.

Jaune peeked behind him and listened on the conversation. Dove held Russel by the shoulders while Sky was having a hard time trying to stand up with how he had to use his halberd for support.

The team started conversing but Jaune focused on the forest before him. Birds started flying from the opposite direction. A familiar feeling that sent chills at the back of his neck came from the direction he faced. Perhaps it was human instinct, or maybe it was the way he was forged to be sensitive to danger when he used to be a woman, but something was coming.

"Dove." He called out.

But it was Cardin that replied. "What is it Arc?"

"Can Dove carry Russel?" He asked.

"What the hell are you –" Cardin was cut off by what appeared from the foliage. Two black creatures that appeared to be bears with bony plates acting as armor, the bear Grimm Ursa.

And appearing right after them was a larger variant. An Ursa Major.

"Dove! Sky! Go get Russel outta' here!" He issued an order to his teammates.

"But – " One of them retaliated

"JUST GO!" This time it was Jaune that shouted. He readied himself and walking forward to stop beside him was Cardin.

"This doesn't mean we're friends. Arc."

Jaune gave a prideful grunt. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Winchester." The name still felt disgusting when it left his tongue. And as much as he would like to leave the guy, he's a huntsman, a trainee but still, protecting lives against Grimm is one of his supposed duties. He readied his stance shield up and sword reeled back as the two Ursi started to rush at them.

"Stay behind me while I tank them, and you find openings and strike them." Jaune said.

Cardin didn't give any reply instead when Jaune was preparing his stance to meet the beasts with his shield he was pushed aside by Cardin and he hit one Ursa straight at the snout. "Don't tell me what to do, Arc!" He swung his mace too hard that his side was clear for an opening

Jaune growled in anger as he pushed forward and defended Cardin claws scraping by the shield and pushing Jaune backwards. The blonde rolled and stood up to see Cardin bashing the next ursa at the top of its head and swinging back for another strike at the said Grimm.

While the other Ursa attempted to lunge at Cardin's back the white knight rushed forward and lunged his own blade at the beast's neck. The Grimm fell to the ground and tried to flail around trying to remove Jaune from itself, but he twisted the blade, killing it.

"This is no time for your bullshit, Cardin!" The blonde shouted in annoyance.

"Fuck off, Arc. I don't need _your_ help." Cardin glared at the Ursa Major. "Well!? What're you waiting for!? Come at me!" He challenged.

Jaune put his attention towards the Ursa Major who licked its lips before giving a menacing roar. It started walking towards them, a menacing aura seeping from it. He wasn't sure if Cardin felt it but there was a carnal hunger in its visage. And not at Cardin whose armor was covered in sap, but a kind of hunger that a boy would have when it found a new toy. Its desire to test its abilities came forth from it. It stopped a few feet away from them, a seemingly challenging smile came from it.

"That's a big Ursa." Jaune muttered.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Cardin said before running at it and Jaune followed suit just behind the burly mace-wielder. He'll just have to adjust to the idiot's way of fighting if they want to survive.

He raised his mace and swung it down on the Ursa's head but to no avail it didn't even stagger despite the ground on its feet creating a crater.

"What the – " Cardin reacted in surprise to its hard armor but the Grimm sneered and lunged its claw towards his side but luckily Jaune was the first to realize its intention and blocked the incoming strike but then again, its other paw swiped at Cardin hitting Jaune and throwing the duo away in the process.

A prideful roar came forth from the Grimm. Proud at its show of strength.

"Son of a bitch." Cardin cursed under his breath while pushing Jaune off him and stood up.

"Cardin!" the blonde called. "Get your head out of your ass and listen!" He stood up and reached for Cardin's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Shut up!" He then snapped and rushed towards the Grimm but was swatted away back like a fly his own aura giving a shining indication that it was now depleted making him vulnerable.

Jaune grit his teeth in anger upon seeing Winchester attempt to stand, his intent of recklessness obvious to his eyes. But that was all that he did, he tried to stand but failed. And this time, it was the Ursa that charged at them.

"Ugh, Crap!" Cardin cursed as he tried to crawl away instead.

And when he thought he was about to meet his demise, Jaune intervened and made his shield collide with the raging beast. Jaune was blown away but immediately rolled to stand up his, his left shoulder dislocated upon impact with the monster.

 _Note to self, don't collide with a running beast._ He grits his teeth again and fixed his shoulder. A sickening crack was heard and he shouted in pain as hard as he could so that certain chemicals in his brain would be produced to help ease his pain.

He looked to see that the Ursa found a different contender in him and decided to ignore the Winchester boy.

Jaune licked his lips. He compared this to the time with the Alpha Beowolf during initiation. He rests his blade in front of his face as if saluting an opponent in a sword duel and said his favorite words.

"I am not afraid I was born to do this!"

The ursa roared in retaliation and ran towards Jaune in all-fours. He rolled to the side but was surprised at how fast the Ursa was able to stop and swung a claw at him. He blocked and held his ground and pushed the claw away and gave a strike towards its body.

The grimm flinched backwards then gave lunged his other claw at him but the boy opted to roll forward to dodge it perfectly and stabbed his sword on its right hind leg but failed to pull it out as his face met the black beasts paw and sent him flying away.

Again, he rolled away and stood up running, faltering for a bit as his head was still in a daze from the concussion but not failing to pick up the weapon nearest him.

Cardin's mace.

And the most bizarre thing happened. A flash of memory that lasted a second came upon his mind as he readied himself with Cardin's weapon.

A memory that never belonged to him. As the weapon never belonged to him so were the sudden flood of information that came upon his mind. Memories of a boy cradled by his mother, of a boy being teased by his older brother, of a boy gazing lovingly at his newborn brother, discussing their dreams together, and the saddest of all; seeing the said boy's younger brother and mother being laid down in their coffin after an attack by the white fang. And the feeling of inferiority he had upon entering Beacon.

Jaune started hyperventilating while a single tear fell from his face. His eyes filled with rage while staring at the Ursa Major who was still standing, or rather limping towards him, ignoring the sword lodged unto its leg. He reverted his shield into a sheathe and placed it on his waist. And, out of nowhere, he released an angry shout as he ran at the beast before him. The Grimm stopped walking and waited for its chance to strike.

It stood in all-fours believing that the knight would just roll away and raised his right paw expecting to strike the injury on its leg.

Jaune came into range and reeled the mace back on his right side and had the weapon meet the paw, causing the incoming arm the flung itself away from the boy and giving him the chance to move into the monster and strike the hilt of his sword, lodging it deeper into its leg and then he immedieatly swung it around and bashed the Ursa Major's snout, causing its face to cave-in with the armor on its face cracking and breaking into pieces.

The beast fell and so did Jaune, his knees buckled underneath him, his hands losing strength in wielding the heavy weapon and was about but was caught by a familiar tuft of crimson hair, the familiar scent of her shampoo immediately caught Jaune's attention

"Pyr?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Jaune. Its me." She whispered.

"I think I reek of sweat." Jaune joked in a tired voice.

"I don't mind, dear leader." His teammate retorted, chuckling lightly.

Pyrrha held Jaune by his waist, carrying the knight easily and the boy, in return decided to accept the support and let her carry half of his weight. He knew if he tried he'd just get a scolding. Gods know how much his sisters get mad when he doesn't rely on them.

When he looked around he saw that Weiss was beside Ruby picking up his sword from the dissipating grimm, and Ren who picked up Cardin's mace and offered it to him, assisting him in standing up as well.

"I figured you might want this." Ruby smiled sweetly, offering him his weapon.

"I doubt you can fare better in combat without that artifact."

"Yeah, thanks." He grinned back at her.

"Better that than your crude use of the mace." Weiss criticized, but knowing Weiss for this long, he already figured that it was her own way of being caring – despite the cold demeanor.

"Right." He agreed with a toothy grin.

"Good thing Nora called us." Ruby said.

"She did?" Jaune paused, knowing Nora, she's bound to do it. "Of course, she did."

He looked at Cardin who refused any help from Ren.

"Speaking of, where's Nora? Or Blake and Yang?" He asked after noticing that the three's presence was absent.

"We had them escort Russel, Sky, and Dove since Russel needed medical attention and that Grimm might come." Ruby explained.

"And call for Goodwitch."

"I see." He paused, observing Cardin struggle to get up. He then let go of Pyrrha asking her to let him go as well. Slowly he walked towards Cardin who was on the ground and offered a hand.

The latter tried to push his hand away but Jaune was forceful. He held his forearm and pulled him up, unafraid of the glare he sent the blonde.

The two had a standoff, glaring at each other.

One spoke of anger, the other of comprehension.

Jaune sighed. "Look. I'm sorry."

Everyone's expression showed a look of surprise at the words uttered by Jaune.

"When we first clashed, I said things that I shouldn't have. I was in the wrong. I knew it deep down, but I was too prideful to say I'm sorry and let you harass me to justify my anger towards you. Especially when you harassed other Faunus in our school even though you're a victim of this cycle as well. It was an anger that was misplaced and convenient just because you reminded me of someone." Jaune said, his face filled with remorse.

"Jaune" Pyrrha whispered his name, trailing off.

"And I hope you can forgive me." This time a determined look came upon Jaune's face. "And that we can start over and be friends."

In response, Cardin held Jaune's arm tight enough to make him wince in pain then pushed him away. No words came from Cardin's mouth as he limped away from them, walking at the front towards the rendezvous point.

Jaune accepted that reply. Perhaps it would be best to just accept that the two of them will never see eye to eye and that this is reality. Cardin can never forgive the White Fang but Jaune can start understanding Cardin more. It's a small action but, Oobleck did say small ripples can make waves.

/-/

The trip back to Beacon was exhausting to say the least. Everyone was tuckered out that even the indominable Glynda Goodwitch had a bit of dirt and grim on her clothes for the sudden onslaught of Grimm. Apparently, it wasn't just Jaune or team CRDL who faced a numerous amount of Grimm that day. The whole forest was almost teeming with them.

Though it was said that grimm are common in forever fall, the fact that it was teeming with it wasn't. Hence, after contacting the headmaster, Forever Fall was to be forbidden from enter by anyone and a team of professional huntsmen are to be dispatched to investigate. Or at least that's the gist of it. He didn't pay attention to the trip because of how his stomach was churning inside.

He subtly took glances at the Winchester boy. The visage of the boy's younger self sometimes overlapping with the state that his stomach was in. Jaune wondered and decided to ask the headmaster about it in the future. After all, it was him that he learned what Aura is. He may know more about it.

/-/

Jaune stepped out of the shower and head straight for the Dorm commons. He saw team RWBY and _NPR huddled together wearing their casual clothes like him whose clothing consisted of a sleeveless parka over a white shirt and a pair of knickerbockers

"So, what's happening? Did I miss anything?" He asked as he walked towards the group

"Only for you to see me giving Pyrrha a beatdown!" Ruby who was sitting in front of Pyrrha on the floor shouted in glee. Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha losing to Ruby in a Scroll fighting game.

"Ehhh, prodigy against prodigy huh?" Jaune commented and sat by Yang who was at the couch along with Blake whose legs were stretched out on Yang's lap while reading a book.

"I guess its true what they say when age is just a number." Yang grinned and rested her shoulder on Jaune's arm shifting her weight to relax on Jaune's body.

"Careful, you don't want Pyrrha to be competitive." Jaune warned nonchalantly.

"I'm not that bad."

"Nora, what is Pyrrha's score in our daily spars?"

"seventeen wins, 4 draws all against me, and zero losses." Nora teased with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Told ya' so." Jaune chided.

Pyrrha pouted and gave a murderous glare at the Arc. "I'll show you how competitive I can be next time we spar, Jaune."

"Ah." He stuttered. "Mouth. Meet foot." Jaune said in an agonized voice.

Yang bumped Jaune shoulder with hers. "Hey, cheer up Vomit-boy." Then she leaned in and whispered "At least you get more training till' your dad sees you again."

"Huh, oh yeah. That's definitely true." Ren then came out of the kitchen and offered everyone the drinks that they usually drink. Courtesy of Nora taking notes of what everyone would like and Ren always meeting their demands. Bless his soul for not feeding him his algae drinks again.

"So, do we have any concrete plans for the Vytal Festival?" Ren asked as he sipped on his tea and took a seat on a recliner chair's armrest that Nora was sitting on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jaune said as he remembered Glynda Goodwitch announcing that the Vytal festival will need teams to participate in the festivities as it will also be held as Beacon's school festival as well.

"How about we borrow one of the classrooms and create a maid café!?" Nora asked charged with excitement.

"I'm down for that." Yang said while crossing her legs on the couch causing Blake to sit up properly as well. Of course, Jaune being a gentleman ignored the skin that was exposed by their clothes. As much as he could.

Weiss fiddled with her scroll. "We can't do that It seems that yesterday the student council decided that having two of the same thing aren't allowed so that the academy has a diversed offerings to the guests that would come. And a second-year team already took on that."

"And how'd you know that?"

"They posted it in the Beacon holonet site."

"Whaaaaaat. Bummer!" Nora pouted. "Let's ' _convince'_ them by brea – "

"No one's breaking legs, Nora" The whole of team J_PR retorted.

The pink personification of energy clicked her tongue. "You guys suuuuuuuuuuuuck." She complained.

"How about a literature exhibit?" Blake suggested.

"Sadly, its already taken." Pyrrha replied, fiddling at her own scroll.

"Oh well" She shrugged and returned to her book.

"Ooh ooh! Speaking of exhibits, how about a weapons exhibit!?" Ruby raised her hand

"You're such a weapon dork" Yang facepalmed

"Hear me out! We have a champion's weapon"

"My weapon isn't that great." Pyrrha commented with a blush.

"Weiss' dust rapier."

"It is rather beautiful to look at." Weiss smiled with pride

"Blake's multi-purpose Gambol Shroud and that dust-infused ribbon!"

Blake's bow twitched but her face never left her book and instead opted to push her face closer into them.

"Yang's Ember Celica."

"My babies are that great."

"Nora's cute Maginhild! I mean that heart design!"

"As always, Ruby has good taste!" Nora gave a thumb up.

"Ren's fully automatic pistol daggers! Those blades just calm you down for some reason."

Ren gave a silent bow of appreciation at his weapons.

"And Jaune's classic heirloom! You don't get to see vintage weapons like those anymore."

Jaune nodded in pride.

Yang looked at her scroll and frowned. "Sorry lil' sis. It seems like its taken."

"What!? Who took my idea!?" Ruby shouted in anger

*Somewhere in Beacon academy a certain mace-wielding student of sneezed for some reason*

"Then what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Hey Yang, can I check that out for a sec" Yang gave Jaune her Scroll while he scrolled to see if his idea was already taken to which it still wasn't.

"How about we do a play?" He suggested.

"I have a few stories we can do, and we've got time to prepare the set and such. So I think this isn't a bad idea." Blake supported him.

"Yes, and if we need help I can always call for some helpers." Weiss said while holding her chin.

"And I know a friend who can help us with the clothes." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"So, are we in agreement?" Jaune asked.

"I'm okay with it!" Nora cheered

"Its better than nothing, I say we go for it." Yang aggreed.

"Sure." Ren said.

"I don't know, I'm not really good at performing in front of people." Ruby said, covering her face with her hood.

"You dolt, you can always help out around the stage instead. With your speed you can go from point A to point B in no time." Weiss suggested in a scolding tone.

"I can do that!?"

Weiss facepalmed.

"I'm in!" Ruby shouted.

"Then I'll register our team for it." Jaune then typed into the application form the teams involved and what they're going to do. After pressing register the screen showed a buffering sign before an approval message showed itself. Jaune nodded. "We got the play." He grinned.

Nora held Ren's shoulder. "Ren. This. Is. Totally. Happening!"

"What is?"

"I'M GONNA' BE THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" She shouted

/Chapter 10 End/

 **WHADDUP BOOOIIISSSSS AM BACK AFTER SPENDING THE WHOLE JANUARY STUCK IN THE MOIUNTAINS WITH NOTHING BUT MY PHONE AND SOME BACKLOGS OF MANGA AND DOWNLOADED FANFICS THAT HELPED ME WRITE SNIPPETS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **If any of ya'll be questioning the moment when Jaune held Cardin's mace it would be explained in the next chapter. But for now, lets leave the mystery there.**

 **I've recently found a job that can help me support me and feed me. HAAHHAHAH I worked hard for this chapter cuz I think this is the longest to boot? 4k words. Wow. I'm developing! Hopefully I can become a better writer with all this.**

 **Thank you for supporting my journey here at . I hope you guys will be with me till' the end! If you're interested in my other fics give it a try.**

 **If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review it still. I don't feel especially satisfied with the combat and or delivery with Cardin, but I believe that the dude's not entirely a character that's a bully for the sake of being a bully.**

 **Leave a like, a follow and maybe another review because I'm not dead!**

 **As always, love and peace fellas'! Love and peace. Muwah!**


	11. Chapter 11

Two Weeks have already passed since the trip to Forever Fall and their plan of a play for the Vital Festival had yet any concrete plans, true that in the past two weeks they were given a break for at least seventeen days because the professors were busy with the forever fall fiasco, but instead they were given 2 weeks' worth of homework and reading materials, not even including the few projects that they were tasked to deal with but Weiss believe that that does not justify Jaune Arc delaying them with the script.

Weiss Schnee was the kind of person who would never rush quality over quantity, but she does not want to be unprepared either. Which is why Team RWBY was now on its way towards one of the training halls of the Academy to meet with Team JNPR.

"So why are we heading for the Training Area again?" Yang asked, trying to stifle a yawn

"That's because Jaune will be giving the concrete plans for the play." Weiss replied.

"Then why here instead of our dorm rooms?" This time it was Blake who asked, her face not leaving her book.

"I told him that we have to start preparing tomorrow, which is today, so he suggested to discuss it at the end of their training and we can split up and get materials for it."

"Was that why you were shouting at him last night?" Blake continued to question.

"Yep, because Jaune almost forgot about it." Ruby looked at her partner. "It was a good thing that Jaune was already 95% complete, according to him."

"If he was any lower I would've frozen him on the spot."

"Yeesh, Weiss-queen, that's going overboard." Yang said, putting her hands behind her head.

"No, going overboard is using my glyphs to launch him into the Emerald Forest. That was still tame." Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"What bug bit you to this cranky?"

Weiss gave a sigh. "I apologize, its just." She paused then continued, "Its just that I told my sister about it and she said she'd watch it along with General Ironwood when it shows. It's the general Ironwood Yang, I can't just show a hastily-made play to someone as busy as the General and my sister. So yeah, I'm cranky cause' we're not ready yet and we're just 4 months away from the Festival."

"We've still got time, Weiss." Ruby said.

"But-"

"You have to understand, although this IS Jaune's idea, he's leader of a team and a student like as us. So, he can't just focus one hundred percent on the play seeing as there's still 4 months." Yang defended the knight with a grin on her face.

Again, Weiss gave another sigh. "Alright, I understand, I'll be more lenient, BUT I will NOT allow a mediocre performance. Especially from my team."

"Weiss, you wound me! Don't you know I'm the best at leaving my audiences' jaws _yanging_?" she points a pair of finger guns at Weiss.

Blake and Ruby groaned in unison while Weiss was having doubts if she her worries should focus on Jaune or Yang.

' _I swear, I think blondes are gonna' be the death of me'_ Weiss thought to herself in a facepalm.

/-/

Pyrrha watched the fight between Jaune and Ren, with the former wielding only his sword, his shield-scabbard hybrid was lying atop on of the benches where their stuff was at. In the past 2 weeks since the incident at Forever Fall Jaune formulated a training regime for the team, a regime which has goals to improve the team. Truth be told Pyrrha was skeptic as to this regime, especially with how Jaune stated that she'd improve get out of the rut that she's in at the moment.

Of course, the fact that Jaune knew she has hit a roadblock in improving surprised her but what surprised her the most was how effective the training plan he had for everyone.

For now, Jaune was having a match with Ren without his shield because he wants the team to assess how he would fare with more mobility and how much of Ren's stamina has improved since the past two weeks. Truth be told it was hell for Ren and Pyrrha saw- nay, she experienced it why. A morning exercise menu made by Jaune and _improved_ by Nora.

For Pyrrha, Jaune opted to duel with her and Nora at the same time and to her surprise it was effective, though the improvement that Jaune said was not of leaps and bounds, it was improvement nonetheless. That was because the blonde knight knew of so much techniques with the sword, shield, and even a few advanced tricks with the spear that gave Pyrrha's already impressive repertoire more ways of fighting.

Then came Nora. Jaune stated that Nora fought in the most unorthodox ways, as if dancing in the battlefield while waving her hammer around, but he could see so much potential in that and so much possibilities with it. And Pyrrha was able to experience what he meant. Nora's fighting style was unpredictable, she had a way that she'd leave her self open and her opponent will instinctually seize the opening only to be countered. Then there were times where she'd force your instincts to defend only to be tricked into defending the wrong area.

And with duels that always were Pyrrha against Jaune and Nora at the same time she was able to develop a certain aspect to her fighting style, mainly her adaptability. She smiled at the thought, she believed she was already at her limits, but Jaune easily broke those limits and helped her improve. And so, now its her turn to help him by watching his match with Ren and see the flaws and advantages to his fighting style.

Ren was already panting despite his aura above 90% his stormflower at the ready, while Jaune's aura was just within 70% never moving from his spot. Sword readied and his left hand just behind his back.

"How long has the fight been?" Pyrrha asked Nora who held the stopwatch.

"Its exactly 34 minutes since their duel started." Nora replied with a smile.

"When did Ren start panting this much?"

"Around the 28-minute mark." Nora said with a huge grin on her face.

"So, does this mean it was a success?" Pyrrha smiled back.

"It's more than that!" She shouted with glee.

Jaune smiled at the conversation that Nora and Pyrrha had. "Well, I guess its time to see if I've improved, yeah?" Jaune asked Ren.

Ren nodded and gave a deep breath. "I'm ready, partner." He smiled.

The entrance to the training hall opened only for them to spot team RWBY entering and walking towards Pyrrha and Nora. They gave their greetings then Yang asked, "So, what's this?"

"As you can see Renny and Jaune-Jaune are having a duel."

"I can see that, I mean why?" Yang asked again.

"To see if the two weeks of training had any improvement." Nora said staring back at Ren and Jaune.

"You've been training for the past two weeks!?" Weiss asked, her mouth wide open. "B-but, we had homeworks, projects, and we had to make a report regarding the Forever Fall incident!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Yes, and Jaune made a schedule to balance it all out. We were doubtful as to why he'd do this at first but he was very stubborn about it so we, as a team, decided to give it a shot." Pyrrha explained.

"Th-that's insane… For all we know you guys might get a burnout." Blake said.

Pyrrha shook her head, "Jaune gave us enough time to take breaks and we even had days where we went to Vale."

"Oh, so that's why I can't find you guys sometimes." Ruby said.

Pyrrha nodded then went back to the match, "It seems Jaune is ready to move. I'd watch him if I were you." The gladiator gave an ominous advice to which team RWBY followed.

Jaune dashed forward, his sword pulled back ready for a heavy swing. Ren saw this opening and decided to meet him head-on pushing his body forward to strike before Jaune could but to his surprise the knight stopped and hopped back instead. Ren saw he was wide open and decided to press onwards to attack only to realize at the last moment how he was baited because once the knight landed he used both feet to push his body forward like a bullet, his shoulders hitting Ren's abdomen. Ren moved his hands to attack Jaune's back.

But the knight saw this and he let go of the sword he was holding, his left swooped in and grabbed hold of both of Ren's wrists, while his right hand grabbed Ren's left leg to push him down on the ground, Jaune let go of the leg and took his sword then aimed it at Ren's throat, while his knee was on Ren's chest.

"Do you yield?" Jaune asked with a grin.

"I yield, but technically it's a draw." Ren said with a small smile.

"Why is that?" the knight asked.

"Look up." Ren nodded up to his wrists and there Jaune saw only the left hand being held by him, Ren's stormflower on his right was aimed at Jaune's side, its blade glinting a dangerous green hue.

"I guess it's a draw then." Jaune conceded and stood up, offering a hand to his partner to which he gladly accepted.

"Good match." Ren said.

"Thanks, you too." The knight showed a toothy smile and as they walked to their team and team RWBY they were met with a small applause from their audience. A few congratulatory compliments were given until Jaune went for his stuff and took out a notebook.

"Clearly Ren improved So, Nora, how'd I do?"

"Well, it could use some work but it takes you too much effort."

Pyrrha nodded, "Unlike Nora's yours look forced but you compensated by risking your guard to be very, very open. So It's okay for now."

"I agree." This time it was Ren who pitched in with his opinion. "Especially without a shield your left side has been showing a lot of gaps but whether that was intended or not you should know that you've left gaps in your defenses in favor of mobility."

Jaune was scribbling in his notebook while nodding and listening earnestly at his teammates. "And that is a wrap!" Jaune said.

"Two weeks of training with a few improvements. I'd say that was a good 2 weeks well-spent." The knight declared.

"What's with all the sudden training Vomit-boy?" Yang asked.

"Hm? Well, you remember the Forever Fall incident, right?"

"The one with the unnatural number of Grimm?" Blake put her book away and inquired.

"I noticed how Grimm are a difficult enemy to face especially unique Grimms."

"Like the Ursa Major." Ruby blurted out.

"Yep, so then I just thought I wanted to improve myself, but then why stop there? Why not make the team better? If we're already good that doesn't mean we can't be better, right?" Jaune asked with an excited smile. "Be right back, I'm just going to the drinking fountain." Jaune walked away for a bit

"I as well." Ren followed suit.

"And that's how we were able to improve ourselves more." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"You? You still improved?! You're already perfect! A champion! What's there to improve?!" Weiss shouted.

"You're kidding, right?" Yang said but was retorted with a smug smile from the said champion. "Oh hell, she's not kidding."

"Nora thought so too until Jaune brought me to a corner during one of our duels." Pyrrha started.

"And what was the result of the match?" Weiss asked, but this time the rest of her team were curious as well.

"It was a draw." Pyrrha said with pride.

"Jaune? Jaune Arc, who lost to me, brought you to a corner and had a draw as a result in a match?" Yang asked.

Nora nodded.

"You, Pyrrha, who I haven't beaten in any of our bouts?"

"Exactly!" Nora beamed.

"But, why are you so happy P-money? Shouldn't you be frustrated you almost lost?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Quite the opposite Yang, the fact that I can improve more and be better means there's thing a long road ahead of me."

"H-how?" Weiss asked.

"That's because no one was tricky enough to put Pyrrha in the backfoot." Jaune arrived taking a drink of his water bottle.

"Tricky?" Ruby asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've watched all of Pyrrha's matches in Mistral, also I lost to her more than fifty times." The knight grinned. "And I noticed all of them were orthodox fighters. So, I studied Nora's fighting style, mixed my own traditional sword and shield techniques and brought forcefully backed Pyrrha into a corner."

 _Of course, none of them mentioned how she had to use her semblance just to even the playing field between them._ And from then on, Jaune was not just a leader of her team, but rather a rival that can help her improve as well.

Although unknown to the person being mentioned the effects of Jaune's training also lit a small ember within the hearts of Team RWBY. Just a few cultivations and those embers will be a flame that will be the light of hope within Remnant's darkest hours.

Jaune stretched his body until he hears his back cracking. "oh yeah, that's the spot. Well then team RWBY, and my very own Team JNPR, lets talk about the play?" Jaune asked with a grin.

Everyone agreed and decided to huddle up as Jaune handed out everyone a copy of their scripts.

/-/

Ruby read the front cover of the script out loud. "The Servant of Evil."

"Isn't this a tragedy story from Atlas when it was still called Mantle?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded in answer. "The story is pretty well-known in Atlas, but no one touched it since the kingdom's name was changed."

"One of my sisters always loved to read me tragic stories and I looked up if this was already done as a play and apparently it wasn't" Jaune said with an excited tone. "Wait till' you see your roles. All except Ren read out your roles."

"What?! Why am I – " Ren hurriedly opened the script and saw his role. "Jaune, Why?! I thought we were friends?" he held his partner's shoulder.

"It was Nora's idea." Jaune said without looking at the green ninja in the eyes.

"C'mon Renny! Its not a bad role! Its perfect for you." Nora started jumping up and down for joy upon reading the role Ren had.

And, out of curiosity so did everyone else. And on the very first row they found it.

Lie Ren – Michaela, Girl from the kingdom of Verdant

And everyone started laughing at the expense of the boy.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who'd be wearing clothes in drag." Jaune said in a tired voice.

Ren narrowed his eyes. And looked at the whole characters.

Yang Xiao-Long - Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Princess of Lucifenia

Pyrrha Nikos – Germaine Avadonia, Swordsman of Red in Armor

Nora Valkyrie – Kyle Marlon, Prince of the Azure kingdom

Blake Beladonna – Chartette Langley, Maid of the Princess / Spy for the Azure Kingdom

Weiss Schnee – Clarith, the Daughter of White / Narrator

Jaune Arc – Allen Avadonia, The Servant of Evil.

"Ah, I see what you meant." Ren stated.

"Two boys in drag, is it your birthday?" Yang asked her partner.

"Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from the blonde brawler.

"Of course, you don't" Yang snickered.

"Are you sure about Yang getting the leading role though?" Weiss asked Jaune, who is now akin to a director with how he's the one responsible for the whole play now.

"I think its perfect. Rilliane can be very emotional and her temper is uncontrollable" Jaune stated.

"I can see why." Blake agreed.

"Hey!" Yang complained. "That's the only reason!?"

"You didn't let me finish" Jaune chuckled. "Yang is also perfect for the leading role for a different reason."

"And what is it?" Weiss asked.

"A sense of responsibility." Jaune smiled at the blonde brawler who just blushed and gave a small giddy laughter. At least until her team broke the moment.

Weiss held her chin in thought. "Her written outputs are good despite how carefree she is."

"And even though she's 'like that' she still cares for her hair."

"Like what, oh dear partner of mine?"

"Ruby knows what I mean, Right?"

"Yep." Ruby said with a shit-eating grin.

Jaune didn't say it but another reason is how well Ruby grew up, it's obvious that it was thanks to how Yang raised her. And no one becomes as strong as Yang with just potential and talent alone. You must work hard as well.

"Alright guys, lets have a short reading of the script and see how things go? Remember, emotions guys, _feel_ the drama!" Jaune shouted.

 _Well someone's motivated._ Everyone thought at the same time.

/-/

The script-reading practice ended at lunch time and now both Team RWBY and JNPR are eating their respective lunches.

"So, Pyrrha, I want you to practice being carefree and confident. Kinda' like Yang but not all like Yang." Jaune said.

"I'll stalk Yang and see how it goes." Pyrrha joked.

"Then you'd need tips from Blake." Yang said taking a bite of her bread.

"What!? Why?" Blake asked, clearly offended.

"You're good at hiding when you're trying to look for a safe spot to read your less than… safe tastes in book. And the places you hide those books as well." Ang casually announced.

"H-how did you know?"

"Your body language isn't really subtle you know."

Blake buried her face in her hands. "I hate you."

Pyrrha had a worried look. "I'm sorry…"

While Nora just laughed at it all.

Weiss was reading the script while eating.

Then both Ruby and Jaune reacted to something and took out their scrolls from their pocket.

"Oooh, Ruby and Jaune had a telepathically weird moment with Ruby… Freaky" Nora munched on her waffle, the substitute of Pancakes.

Jaune read the message out loud.

"To the leaders of Team RWBY and Team JNPR,

You are being requested to kindly head straight for Rm. 301 at the west wing of Beacon.

-Deputy Glynda Goodwitch."

"301 so that's the third floor?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded in confirmation. "I wonder what Ms. Goodwitch wants with us?"

"Maybe they want to help with the play?" Nora said, a few pieces of her meal flying towards Jaune's face.

"Nora, please don't talk with your mouth full." Ren took a napkin and dabbed it at Nora's messy cheek.

"Thank you Renny."

 _Just hook up already!_ Everyone in the cafeteria thought out loud that everyone except Nora and Ren sighed at the same time.

"Well, I'm done with lunch so I'm ready to go." Jaune said, putting his plates together and returned the stacks to the cafeteria staff. At first it was just students leaving their plates on the tables but Jaune keeps doing it over and over that almost everyone else does it as well.

"What about you Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and fixed her plates as well, stacking them and returned it with Jaune. "Still, I wonder why she actually wants with us."

Jaune faced their team, "Well, we're going now."

"We'll see you later." Ruby waved.

Weiss nodded. "Once you're done we'll be setting off for Vale for the play."

"Got it." Jaune nodded and gave a thumbs up as he left

"Take care of my sister, Jaune!" Yang waved at them.

"Yang, we're just going to the third floor." Ruby rolled her eyes

"You know, she's teasing you right?"

"I know. Doesn't mean its not annoying." Ruby pouted.

Jaune laughed and ruffled her head.

"Ack! Stop that! You're messing up my hair!"

"Its fun!" Jaune said, this time using both hands. "lil' squirt!" Jaune teased.

"Agh! Stop it vomit boy!" Ruby used her semblance to get away. "Last one there is a stupid huntsman!" Ruby ran.

"Oh, you are _so_ on!" Jaune ran ahead. "Hey! No using semblances! Ruby!"

And they arrived earlier than how most students would. And Jaune was in front of rm. 301, one hand on his bent knee, the other clutching his side while panting heavily by the side of a waiting and mischievously smiling Ruby who was rocking back and forth with the balls of her feet.

"Slowpoke."

Jaune took a deep breath. "If I…" he gasped "Get Ulcer, I'll be blaming you."

"Slowpoooooke~" Ruby sang teasingly and booped his nose.

"so, Rm. 301. Do we just knock or-"

"Come in!" A male voice called out from within.

"Yeah! Its not locked or anything!"

Jaune did open it and stepped inside. "Hi, so Miss Goodwitch told us to come here?

And the view that Jaune saw was a room with rows of cabinets to the sides, a long mahogany table in the center of the room, at one end 4 teenagers were inside, one male sat down another standing behind him with arms crossed smiling confidently, one girl was sat down on one of the chairs playing videogames, another girl sat on another chair but this time she was wearing glasses, now said girl was writing something on a notebook, obviously they're third years based from the red-colored emblem on their uniform.

"So, you're Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose?" The guy who sat at the end called out to them.

Ruby, being Ruby was a tad nervous so Jaune answered for them both. "Yes, that would be us."

"Please, don't be too formal. The name's Archibald Blanc," The guy had a well-kempt ashen blonde hair, and hazel eyes that shined under the sun's light coming from the window, he had a smile as bright as well.

"Behind me is Huang Feng." Archibald pointed to the said man who had his black hair tied on a high ponytail, His body was obviously muscular but not buffed based from how his clothes hugged his body. "Sup'" He gave a greeting.

Jaune simply nodded.

Then he pointed at the girl playing videogames. "Luna Amami" She had a well-endowed body and black hair barely reaching her shoulders. The girl just nodded with a smile.

Then the one with glasses started talking without looking up from the notebook she was writing on. "Arcadia Leonhart." She said as she shifted her glasses and Jaune was able to notice a very messy but short grey hair on top of her head.

"Right, thanks for your self-introduction" Archibald coughed. "Now that you've been acquainted with everybody, you should know who we are now, right?"

"uhhh… We're supposed to know you?" Jaune asked.

"Didn't you read the pamphlet?" He asked.

"No one reads the pamphlet." Feng snickered.

"It was sent along with the acceptance letter!"

"Correction, _no one_ reads a pamphlet." Arcadia said.

Luna burst out laughing while Archibald just mumbled. "ugh, kids these days."

"I feel like I should apologize…" Jaune said.

Feng shook his head. "Nah, its cool. Archibald here is just a nitpicker."

"Alright, that's cool. This is fine. I'm sure the headmaster told you about us during your first day?"

Ruby and Jaune merely tilted their head to the side with a question mark forming on top of their head.

"We're the student council." Archibald said with a tired sigh.

"We have a student council?" This time it was Ruby who talked, and it was the wrong moment to do so.

"Now I know why Ms. Goodwitch gets these headaches." Archibald said, and he slumped into his chair.

/-/

 **AND CHAPTER UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE HAHAHHAHAHA! How are ya' fellas? Sure hope ya'll are doing as hell better than I am because I'm doing not so well. Heh.**

 **Anyway my readers, sorry about the late updates, will update soon after a few shits so please don't hate but love~ Please tell me your opinions on the current chapter and if you have any ideas that could help please do so.**

 **Also, the OC, please tell me if you have any thoughts regarding them. Cuz there are some who are always "noooo no OCS, OCS BAD, You didn't put OC tag blah blah blah" cuz if the tag was important then these OC will just be a passing moment and have no importance to the endgame. Like how Neo was forgotten with a snap of a finger.**

 **Keep it classy ya'll Love and peace! See you again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jaune and Ruby sat down together on one side of the long table, a cup of tea served to each of the people in the room. Both looking around the room, seeing the file cabinets lined by the walls of the room. It was the blonde's first time to be in a student council room and all he can say is that its quite generic, nothing to note of except for the coffee/tea set atop a coffee table by the corner.

The student council president, Archibald, took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Ah, that's good tea. Mistralian is the go-to for tea indeed."

"So, you were the one who called for us?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, we asked Ms. Goodwitch to have every team leader to have a meeting with us one by one so we can talk about their plans for the Festival."

"Why couldn't you have contacted us instead?" Ruby asked.

"Well, a few years back there were some… _complications_ with the students' private information, mishandled by the student council of that time so now if we want to establish a meeting or access any information regarding the student populace it has to go through the head deputy or the headmaster themselves." The vice president, Feng casually explained. "It's a bit of a pain in the ass since we have to go through all the process but what can you do?" He shrugged with an exasperated face.

"And I'm pretty sure we have a tight schedule ahead of us so Archie, why not start already?" The secretary, Luna, said so as she put down her portable game console.

"Right, well sorry about that, I just can't _not_ appreciate good drinks!" The lax president said. "But, yes, to get to the point we'll be discussing your plans for the festival and would be asking for you two to help with the festival as well by joining the festival committee." Archibald said.

"The Festival committee?" Ruby asked.

This time, it was the treasurer, Arcadia, who nodded at Ruby's question. "Right, because the teachers are going to be busy enough that we'll be needing volunteers and not-volunteers for this, which means you guys." She said before adjusting her glasses. "Of course, that won't be the only reason, we also need to talk about the funds allocation for your activity like everyone else's. Since the Vytal Festival is _technically_ being held by the Academy it's only right that not everything you'd do will come from your pockets." She paused.

"But don't expect too much as we're already in a tight budget as it is." She sighed. "And its why we won't be hiring helpers as well since, well, our bodies are stronger than an average person. But if you can garner help from volunteers from others as well, then go ahead, we won't stop you." She smiled at them. "After all, charisma is also a skill in being a huntsman."

"Sure, wish I had it." Jaune joked.

"Same here." Ruby sighed.

"Well, that's not the only thing." The treasurer said.

"We'll also be asking you to at least _have_ another team help you out with your play." Archibald explained. "It _is_ a play, right?" He asked.

Jaune nodded in confirmation.

"Now, can you run it by me? The setting, plot, and everything that you've planned?"

"Well, there hasn't been any proper plans so far, we've only just finished the script after all. In fact, we were just about to plan to buy the materials for the props and such later today." Jaune explained. "I can also give the script later today if you want, I'll just print it in a bit at the library."

"Alright, see that you do also, if there are any updates it would help that you'd have a written report sent so we can be updated."

The blonde knight nodded and proceeded to explain their plot, the roles and the setting he had for each scenario.

"So, at least there would be four scenario changes, the lights and sounds can be provided by the academy since we already had one in hand." Archibald then looked to the secretary. "How about the schedule?"

"How long do you think the play would go?" Luna asked.

"An hour and a half at most, including the break between act 1 and 2." Jaune answered.

"Then we can squeeze you guys on two runs, one in the morning of the first day and the evening of the second day, two hours before the huge bonfire for the students." Luna said as she typed something on her scroll.

"There's a bonfire?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, and its where you get to have some group dance and such." Archibald said before sipping on his tea.

"But, don't we already have the Beacon dance for that?"

Archibald froze, mid-sipping, "Oh, seven hells I forgot about that."

"I knew you'd forget since you haven't picked on it for a while now so I've already asked Ms. Goodwitch to handle that. And to answer your question, Ms. Rose, the Vytal Festival bonfire dance is mostly a presentation of traditional dancing originating from Mistral, which us, the student council will teach the guests, students, and students from other schools as well."

"This is for formality only but its to somewhat create a connection for the future huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant with the civilians." Arcadia added.

Then Ruby raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Go ahead, red." Feng gave a single finger gun at her.

"Right, um, why all the details though? I mean, wouldn't it be fine by just telling you guys how it's going?"

"Yes, but we must have a written report for archive, the history of the Vytal Festival is to celebrate the long-perished kingdom of Vytal that brought the other major kingdoms together, right? Well it would only be appropriate that everything that the previous students has done should be recorded." The secretary explained. "Of course, there's also the fact that we have to keep up with appearances, so we make sure that the activities you plan would meet the quality that we can show the other guests."

"Like for example the previous team we had a talk with, the ones who had chosen to have a weapon's exhibit with not much to show but simple weaponry." She sighed.

Feng gave a small chuckle. "You should've seen how angry Luna was."

"And which is why we decided on giving them the condition of having other teams join in their activity to at least expand their showcase." Archibald said.

"Which is going to be hard cause' I heard they weren't well-liked by the everyone." Feng gave a tired sigh instead.

"We're actually glad that you guys are well-planned already, just a few polishing and maybe a pilot show for us and the faculty staff to help you improve your play." Archibald said.

"I can also help out with the heavy lifting since the whole student council will be spread around the festival to assist with the whole student body." The Vice-president gave a confident smile that turned into a frown. "Ugh, I'll be needing coffee soon."

And the whole student council were suddenly filled with tired dread, sighing at the same time before the president called out to the two leaders. "So, we'll be asking for your help, okay?" He said.

Jaune nodded before taking a sip of his own tea, appreciating the goodness and of its herbal aftertaste that seemed to calm down his senses before taking his leave.

The two leaders did not forget to mentally note the eyebags that formed on the council's face before leaving.

/-/

"And that's everything that happened." Ruby explained to both team JNPR and RWBY of what happened with the student council as they walked off the bullhead that brought them to the city of Vale.

"Didn't know we had a student council." Yang said with her hands behind her back, walking casually without a care in the world.

"It was in the pamphlet they sent, you dolt!" Weiss complained.

Yang gave a confident smirk at this. "Everyone who didn't read the pamphlet, raise their hands and say I!"

"I!" Everyone shouted with their hands up.

"Even you two!?" Weiss pointed at Ren and Pyrrha.

"I was too excited to see it and it was my agent who got the letter." The champion said with a flustered face.

"And Nora was too busy running around with the letter to even let me read it. She grabbed it five seconds after I opened it up." Ren gave a shrug.

"I am surrounded by irresponsible people." Weiss gave a facepalm.

"To be fair, no one reads a pamphlet. Not even me." Blake said.

"Hey, if its any consolation at least the president will appreciate what you did, Weiss." Jaune nudged the ice princess' shoulder and smiled.

"Did you even know that the whole student council is a team?" Weiss asked.

"Huh, guess that explains how close they are." Ruby said.

"Team ALFA (Alpha), led by whose members include Archibald Blanc, the leader, Luna Amami, Huang Feng, and Arcadia Leonhart. They were also the winners of the previous Vytal festival two years ago and have been known to hunt high-class Grimm ranking from class A to class S during their second year and for hunting an elder Grimm with the help of an experienced huntsman." Pyrrha said.

"You know of them?" Weiss asked until she saw the Pyrrha's scroll, which she was reading from. "Should've known better."

"Well, now I remember them from the Vytal festival tournament but other than that I don't really know of them much."

"Kinda' weird how they've done so much but is unknown to us?" Jaune said with a hand on his chin.

The pink hammer wielder gasped "Could this be a foreshadowing?"

"Pft, yeah right. Its probably because we were busy with our own stuff." The blonde knight casually denied Nora's question with a wave of a hand.

"Lets just focus on our own things for now." Ruby suggested.

Everyone agreed with her.

"Oh hey, we're here!" Yang announced.

Everyone looked up at the huge sign of the mall.

"So, we'll be canvassing for the prices of the supplies we'll be needing, correct?" Weiss asked Jaune.

The two already talked about this but this is probably for confirmation. Since the student council mentioned that they'd be receiving funds for their festival activity, they decided to check the estimates of everything that they might need, from equipments to the materials to be used by them for the play.

He nodded at her and took out his scroll for what they may need. "Here, its all here." He showed the list to everyone. It was all simple supplies like wood for the background, cloth, and some art materials as well.

"What about the costumes though?" Blake asked.

"Just leave that to me." Weiss answered with a proud grin. "I know some people who can help with it."

"I think it would be best if we split up and look around for the things we'd need." Pyrrha suggested.

"I call dibs on Jaune!" Yang said, grabbing the other blonde's arm.

Jaune gave a weird smile as it reminded her of his sisters whenever they needed someone to carry their shopping bags. "Sure, I don't mind." He said while scratching his cheeks to hide push back his face from being red, seeing as his arm was not used to feeling a woman's warmth, especially a woman's bossom.

Though Jaune _has_ memories of being a woman, that doesn't excuse his own body to react psychologically, this meaning that he has never, ever, been this close to someone of opposite sex to him. Well, excluding his sisters, Nora, and Pyrrha, despite the skin ship, they were akin to family. Which is why any form of physical contact with his teammates were just received with nothing but a grain of salt to him.

Nora gasped. "I call dibs on Renny!" She shouted before jumping on the said ninja's back.

"Nora!" Ren warned before staggering from the amount of force she brought on his back.

"Then I'll go with Pyrrha." Weiss said. "I need her advice on some of the designs for the mistralian costumes.

"I guess this leaves you and me Blakey!" Ruby said.

The girl just nodded with a small smile on her face.

"We'll meet back here after an hour. Got it?" Jaune said.

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

/-/

Jaune and Yang went straight to a hardware store in the mall's basement, they looked at the many different woods they had, including the sizes.

"Do you think we'd need an expert for this?" Jaune asked.

"Do we? I mean, dad and my uncle made our house by themselves so maybe we can make do with the sizes?" Yang replied.

"You think?"

She shrugged.

"Eh, we'll just make do with what we can take." Jaune listed out the prices before pulling a few planks of woods with different sizes, seeing the sizes and asking Yang to list out how many with need and the prices.

They also looked around for the many equipments they could need.

"Let's see… Nails, wood, paint, saws and hammers." Jaune listed out loud the things they canvassed for.

"Couldn't we just use Nora's hammer and some of our weapons for that?" Yang asked.

"We could, if we want to break everything." Jaune said with sass.

Yang gave Jaune a playful shove. "I didn't need the sarcasm, you ass. I was joking, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I don't have brains."

The other blonde gave a shit-eating grin. "I know."

That earned Jaune a small kick to his rear. "Ow! Not even holding back?"

"Psh, with your aura I doubt you felt that."

"You _do_ know that even with aura we can still feel the pain from our body being damaged, right?"

"Yeah, but your aura reserves are just so plenty that it feels like a cheat."

"You know what they say, guys with big aura has big…?" He paused asking Yang to continue.

"Oh, I will _not_ be baited to saying it."

"Saying what?" He asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She said, face almost getting flustered.

"What are you so defensive about?"

"Oh, you do not get to act all innocent on me Jaune Arc. You know what I mean."

"What's the problem? Having big aura means having great Deeeeeee – fenses against attacks." Jaune said with another shit-eating grin. "What did you expect?" He asked, with a grin that's asking to be punched, kicked, and other kinds of painful things to do to a face.

"Jaune Arc, I will kick your ass for this sexual harassment?"

The blonde knight put a hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Me? Sexual harassment? Why, I never! Mine was only a rather innocent phrase. It was _you_ who made it all perve-" he paused midway as he saw yang's eyes turning crimson red, as it screamed bloodshed at him. "Stopping now."

"You hear that? That's the sound of your life being saved." Yang said.

"But I just kept quiet."

"Exactly."

The two then exchanged looks and laughed.

"You're dumb." Yang said.

"Eh, it's a blonde thing." He shrugged.

"D-did you just – Touche, Jaune. Touche."

He chuckled. "There are some things that I will always strive to be on top of."

Yang decided to take advantage of him. "Oh? So, does that mean you want to be on top of me Jaune?" She leaned in to Jaune's space and stared at his eyes.

"Uh-uh, I- UH." He swallowed as Yang saw his ears turning red.

"Hah, in the end Yang Xiao-Long stays on top." She walked ahead of Jaune with an obvious sashay of her hips. Jaune covered his lower face and looked away.

"Dammit' Yang!"

 _Today is a great day._ Yang thought to herself.

"Hey Yang. You're a pot and I'm a kettle, you know that, right?"

"Its good to be king." She smirked.

/-/

The two teams decided to return to the academy after walking around the mall. Jaune went ahead to the student council and passed the list of things they would end up needing along with the script for the play. Only the treasurer and the secretary were in the room.

"Thanks. We'll see what we can do with the building tools and the materials as well." The treasurer smiled at him. "Just wait here for a bit, I'll send the list to Ms. Goodwitch and wait for her approval. Take a seat and have some tea or something."

"Where're the president and vice-president?" Jaune asked.

The two traded looks for a bit and nodded. "They were called earlier today by the faculty to help out with the Grimm Activity in Forever Fall." The secretary said

"It's that bad?"

"Not to the point to call in other huntsmen but other 3rd years are away on their own missions so we're really stretched thin right now." Luna answered.

"I see."

"Here, have a drink." The treasurer served him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He accepted and took a sip. He enjoyed it as he thought about Forever Fall and the growing number of Grimm. _Is it just a coincidence that the Vytal Festival is near?_ Jaune shook his head and dismissed it as a coincidence instead. Speculating can only take one so far after all.

There was a ping on the secretary and Jaune's Scroll. Jaune opened his and saw that he was being called by the headmaster along with his team.

Then Luna spoke up. "Well, Ms. Goodwitch will note it for now and put it up as pending, we'll give you a week before we can adjust the funds. For now, just work on the play itself." She smiled. "Also, it seems that the headmaster is calling for you guys."

The blonde knight nodded and showed the message on his scroll. "Thanks for the tea." He said as he messaged his team to meet with him by the elevator going to the headmaster's room.

/-/

"Weird, I mean, its already 5:40pm, you'd expect the headmaster to already be resting and stuff." Nora said with a confused tone.

The whole team JNPR is already in the elevator going to the headmaster's room as Nora started the conversation.

"Its probably because they're busy with the festival." Ren said

"Maybe, but its still weird. I mean we could already be sleeping by this time."

"I doubt there'd be anyone our age asleep by this time." Pyrrha said with a small chuckle.

"I know Ren does with his afternoon siestas." She pointed at her childhood friend.

"You know I only need an hour. And besides, I haven't done it unless it's the weekend since we have classes."

"You sleep in the afternoon?" Jaune asked.

"I need my rest Jaune." He replied as his eyes signaled to Nora.

"Oh, that's why Nora is so energetic." Jaune said, a fist hitting his open palm. "Nora must constantly take in Ren's energy."

"At this point I'm not even going to question that logic." Ren said with a small chuckle, unknown to him that he just took Jaune's bait.

"So, Ren is the giver and Nora is the receiver?" Jaune said with a huge grin on his face. "Nice going, man."

"Y-you know we're not together-together right?!" Nora said with an unusually nervous and high-pitched voice.

"Eh, could've fooled me, right Pyr?" Jaune shrugged.

"True, it's like you two are always newlyweds, especially when you're the only one who can wake Ren up." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Pyrrhaaaaaa! You traitor!" Nora said.

Ren coughed quietly as he moved to a corner. Just in time for the elevator bell to ring and open up towards the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening team JNPR. Thank you for answering my summons.

"Good evening headmaster." They all greeted.

"now, since its already this late I shall be cutting to the chase, if you won't mind?"

"Please go ahead, sir." Jaune answered.

The enigmatic headmaster nodded and stood up. "This weekend there shall be a representative from Atlas to oversee the development of the Vytal Festival and to have a talk with the Vale council." He walked took out a folder and put it on display to the students and proceeded to continue while walking to a coffee table by the side to pour himself a cup. "Now, She is a part of the Atlesian senate and I will be asking you to accompany the said representative along with her own retinue as she has requested the your team specifically."

"Us, sir? Why?" Pyrrha said.

The headmaster chuckled. "Open the folder to find out."

The whole team approached his table and opened the table.

Nora read it out loud. "Delilah A. Pleiades."

"Oh… That's why." Jaune gave a nervous gulp.

"Yes, quite." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Quite the good coffee indeed." He smiled

"What's the matter? Jaune, you're sweating." Pyrrha said.

Ren took another look at the folder. "Delilah Arc Pleiades. Do you know her, Jaune?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. And – "

"And I would like to quote her words 'I _need_ to _speak_ with Jaune Arc for failing to inform me of his decisions' which is why I couldn't deny her request. Seeing as she is family _and_ a government official." Another sip. "I need to ask Archibald where he gets his blend."

And Jaune's world just froze.

/Ch. 12 End/

 **Aye, so the reason why Jaune is scared will be revealed next chapter. Believe it or not, people** ** _can and will_** **develop some form of trauma against family members due to reasons. I know I have a few.**

 **Wanted to upload another chapter since my hands are on FIREEEEEEE! Anyway, not much action here and just to let you know, the weekend where this happens is also on time with a certain weekend that team RWBY also gets to experience. Which means this is a huge build up for** ** _something_** **to come. And** **Gabriel H. Sapphire** **helped me in continuing my story with having a few OC here and there but there is one thing I would like you guys to note,**

 **That some minor characters in canon may have a major role here, I want to use all of them as much as** ** _I could_** **so there may be some nitty gritty shit regarding the relationships of people in this plot. But they aren't something that is needless and whatnot. I believe that people, even if they happen to pass by our lives, are still significant in their own right. Which is why the story may go off-canon in a few, but still mixed with the actual canon as well. So with that said, I have no idea when I'd post again but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have thoughts on it kindly leave a review so I can improve and polish up and such.**

 **This is Shaniic bidding ya'll farewell. Love and peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

Yang opened the door that lead to the rooftop of their dorm to see a certain blonde knight sitting on the parapet staring at Vale's city lights.

"Its hard to see the stars with the city this bright." She said.

"Good evening, Yang. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jaune asked, still looking ahead.

She gave a small laugh. "I was about to until you texted me to come up here." She sat beside him and looked at the city along with him.

"Sorry about that."

"Its no problem." She assured him. "You've been out of it since you guys came from the headmaster's office."

"You noticed?"

"Me and everyone else. Especially your team." Yang looked at Jaune. His eyes were blank, as if tired, detached even. She's seen his eyes show its different expressions for the past weeks they've spent together in beacon. Eyes filled with light and hope when fighting against Grimm, his sharp, serious gaze filled with focus when fighting, his cold glare when he fought against Cardin, and even when he was in tears. But never this.

"Yeah, they would be with how I reacted earlier." He gave a tired sigh.

"What happened anyway?" Yang asked.

Jaune explained to Yang how his sister would be visiting Beacon and the request as well as her words for him.

"And? How is that a problem?" The buxom blond inquired.

"My sister, Delilah, is a graduate from a combat school, but she chose to give up the huntress goal and be a politician instead." He paused before giving another sigh, "She's the most protective of all my sisters and the one with a rather blunt mouth."

"Again, why is that a problem?"

"Delilah is the one who had always taken care of me whenever our parents were busy. Since two of my eldest sisters were busy, she was the only one who had time to take care of us. Delilah was also the only one willing to train me with the sword, although reluctant since I wasn't really the most… Durable of all our siblings."

"You? Not durable? Could've fooled me." Yang gave a small chuckle.

He laughed a bit as well "Heh, yeah which is why she treated me like I was made of glass, as if I was fragile." He pouted. "Although she supported me at first, she then had second thoughts and gave up training me all together. Of course, that didn't stop me from copying the way my other sisters trained whenever they were home, in fact my second eldest, Joan, helped me with my form."

"Then shouldn't she be happy that you got into beacon?"

Jaune shook his head. "She would be, maybe, but I'm more afraid of how she'd react if she knew I faked my way in. And do you know why she didn't proceed to be a huntress and took her studies into law school?" He paused to look at her. "It was so she could prove to me that the life of a huntsman isn't the only option to me. I know she wanted to be a huntress." Jaune hugged a knee and clenched his fist. "And I wasted that sacrifice of hers just to fulfill my own wants."

"So, you're scared that she'd be disappointed?"

"I'm scared that she would be mad at me, I'm _guilty_ because I faked my way here _and_ wasted the things she worked hard for."

"Did she tell you that?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did she say that she chose to be a politician because she sacrificed her dreams of being a huntress?"

Jaune looked away. "No, but-"

"So, you're just assuming things, Jaune. You know, you told me that you were fragile before but now you're built like a tank with the way you can take hits."

"But that's not-"

"It means you changed, and with that said, doesn't that mean that in your sister's lifetime she just changed her mind and just thought that she wanted to study law or something instead?"

"I don't know but, can someone change that fast!?" the blonde knight asked.

"Yes!" Yang grinned and pointed a finger at him. "Remnant doesn't revolve around you alone Jaune. In fact, thinking that the choice your sister made was because of you is pretty pretentious of you."

"Well, I _was_ in 8th grade at that time."

Yang snickered. "That's not the point but I get it." She gave a gentle smile at him and held his hand. "What I'm trying to say is, she's your family, and whether or not the choice she did to be a politician was because of you shouldn't affect _your_ choices." Her hand held tighter when Jaune held hers. "And if she doesn't want you to become a huntsman then tough luck for her since you're already on your way to being one."

"But, shouldn't family come first?"

"Its _your_ life, Jaune. Not your family's." Yang looked up at the shattered moon. "In fact, right now I'm still bothered with why you have to go through some test your dad asked of you to determine whether or not you stay at Beacon."

Jaune looked up at the moon as well and just stared with her. "Don't I owe them for raising me?"

Yang shook her head. "You should be thankful, yes, but owe them? No. Its their responsibility to raise you and they did a good job at that." Yang faced him and so did Jaune. "Me, Ruby, and our dad? We fight, _a lot_. I'm not really the model daughter and Ruby is overprotected by dad which causes a lot of problems, shouting, and sometimes even crying. But at the end of the day they're family. And you'd still love them despite the flaws."

 _But there are exceptions to that rule._ She thought to herself as she remembered her own mother.

The two just sat in silence. A nice and soothing warmth passing between their hands as Jaune stared at the night view. Yang subtly looked at where they were linked and Jaune just held on to her. She was just comforting her, just comforting her and nothing else.

But that doesn't mean she can't enjoy this feeling, right?

Does she like Jaune? She doesn't know, of all the times she's spent with the guy she's still unsure. At first, she just dismissed the thought of having a crush on him as being impressed with the way he treats her sister and the way he fights Grimm as well. He could be the posterboy for huntsmen everywhere. He had a knack for combat tactics, he knew how to fight toe-to-toe with the best of his generation, he even helped her sister with her Weiss problem.

And he's not bad-looking if you think about it, sure he's a bit on the scrawny side but its easy to tell he's developing.

Dammit, Yang. Dammit puberty and dammit hormones. Yang Xiao-Long was not supposed to have a schoolgirl crush, she was not supposed to feel giddy with their situation right now, she was not supposed to realize these things.

But she did. And she damn well enjoyed it.

"Dammit, I have no time for this." She whispered in an irritated voice.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

Startled, Yang let go of his hand and waved them nervously. "No, its nothing. I just thought that…" she trailed off. "I just thought if you've told your team about this already?"

Jaune shook his head. "I can't. Talking to them about this means telling them about my fake transcripts."

"I see"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I know what to do. I'll just explain things to her. And if she won't listen, I'll just prove that I deserve to stay in Beacon."

Yang stood up. "Yeah, you do that." She chuckled nervously. "Oh, hey, would you look at the time. Its already this late. We have classes tomorrow and we should really hit the hay."

"But we only have self-study tomorrow and our afternoon classes are free after that though?" Jaune tilted his head.

Which means everyone will either be asleep or do homework's for other classes

"And I have so much to study!" Yang cheered. "So, I'll be going! Goodnight Jaune!" She said as she slowly walked back towards the exit.

Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Alright." He said as he gave her a fresh smile. "Thanks for helping me out!"

Yang repressed her emotions and nodded as she walked away from him.

 _I must bury these feelings before they escalate._ She thought to herself as she remembered the reason why she even chose to go to Beacon. To be one step closer to learning about her mother. Not to find anything else. She bit her lip as she painfully accepted decided on this.

/-/

Jaune woke up the next day fresh and cheery. With his mind made up about his sister he was prepared to take the day head-on!

Well, that's the plan he made, hence him taking a morning jog with his partner, Ren. Their pace, relaxing and calm in opposition to the champion who was ahead of them and the orange-headed Valkyrie who was still running on full speed in order to drain the caffeine induced energy in her system.

"And that's why I _was_ reluctant on meeting with my sister. Emphasis on was." He told his often-quiet partner. Of course, he hasn't told them about his transcripts. The sooner the better but for now he should focus on the problem at hand.

"And how do you plan to 'prove' yourself to your sister?" The green ninja asked.

"Honestly? I just thought of muscling my way out of this." Jaune said nonchalantly, smiling at the pink blur that went pass them with a loud greeting for the nth time.

Ren gave a small chuckle. "Usually, you think of these things more earnestly than that."

"I did. I racked my brain last night on how I'd face my sister and the only way to prove to her that I belong here is by showing her how much I've gotten stronger."

"Well, if that's what you believe to be the best course of action then I won't say anything else. But Jaune." Ren stopped his jog.

Jaune stopped as well and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Know that we've got your back. And whatever it is that troubles you, you can count on us." Ren gave a cool smile at him.

Jaune stared dumbfounded, stuttering to say a word only to smile at him when he saw Nora coming up at the pair. "Man, if I were a girl, I'd date you Ren." He said out loud. "Specially since you and Nora aren't together-together." He snickered until Nora stomped at his foot as she passed by.

 _Worth it._

"You deserve that."

Jaune chuckled. "Sure, I do. Still worth it though."

The two partners gave each other a fist bump as they caught up to the other pair that makes team JNPR.

Self-study means what it is, students just stay in the classroom or head straight to the library in order to study any topic that they want to. Team JNPR and RWBY decided to huddle together to do some of their own homework.

"So, are we all agreeing that we're going to focus on Professor Port's assignment?" Jaune asked them

Everyone agreed to Jaune's question.

He nodded back at them and they started.

"I still can't believe Weiss didn't know we had homework under him as well." Jaune started while he wrote a report on Grimm classes. Apparently, all Grimm had a ranking system from C-class, the lowest level up to the S-class, the type of Grimm that evolved further with Elder Grimm as an exception to the class rules since they were an entity unique only to themselves. And it was a report on this class system that the proud Port wanted a report on. He left the assignment to their batch before he left for the Forever Fall investigation.

Of course, no one was conscious enough during his class to even understand the concept of the bulbous professor to leave a homework for them.

Not even the Schnee Heiress.

"Well, I was..." She trailed off with a flushed face.

"Weiss looked like she was paying attention but she's really just staring into space." Ruby snickered.

"Really!? She was!?" Nora said with glee and looked to Yang. "Alright, gimme' those 10 lien Yang, momma needs a new pair of shoes!" She put a hand out to which he buxom blonde put a piece of lien chips on her hand.

"Dammit, I thought she could last longer." Yang clicked her tongue.

"You betted on me!?" Weiss said with a scandalous face.

"Weiss, we didn't bet _on_ you, we made a bet _about_ you." The pink berserker said.

"They're basically the same!"

"Psh, Potato-Pohtatoh." She waved her hand in casual dismissal.

"I am so sorry about her Weiss." Ren said with a tired sigh.

"How do you get to grow with her through all these years?"

"You just learn to accept things as it is." He gave a lazy shrug as he returned to his report.

Ruby laughed a little before asking a question. "So, are you guys busy later?"

"Hm? Why? Is something the matter?" asked by the Mistralian champion.

"After lunch, our team's going into Vale since Weiss wanted to see the students coming from Haven."

"Ah, so she can spy on the competition, eh? Very sneaky Weissy." Nora said while wiggling her brows.

"No, I just wanted to see how the city is going to prepare for the festivities! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure you are, Weiss." Blake said with a small smile on her face.

"So, do you guys want to come with?" Ruby offered an invitation to them.

Before Jaune could speak up Yang beat him to the punch.

"They can't. They'll be busy with a request from the headmaster." before returning earnestly to her report.

"Oh, what did he ask for? Or is this top-secret?" The scythe meister asked with an excitement in her voice

"Nah, its not really top-secret or anything." He gave a small chuckle. "We're just going to escort a member of the Atlesian senate." Jaune explained as he wrote about the Ursa Major and the Alpha Beowolf he once fought.

"There's nothing to worry then, since politicians from Atlas _always_ have a security group with them." Weiss assured the team.

"So that's why the headmaster said your sister has a retinue." Nora said.

"Sister? Your sister is part of the Atlesian senate?" Blake asked.

Jaune gave a casual nod at the revelation. "Yeah. The headmaster also explained that she'd be meeting with the Vale council for some reason or whatever."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's your sister?" The black-haired girl of team RWBY asked.

"Her name's Delilah Pleiades. Pretty sure she just became part of the senate very recently." Jaune held his chin as he tried to recall when.

"It was at the beginning of the year." Weiss started. "She's well-known in Atlas for being very… Vocal with her opinions. As well as always being in opposition with the majority of the senate."

"Wow, I'm surprised she's not kicked out yet."

"It's because she's mostly seen as the voice of reason within the senate, as most would think about their well-being, she on the other hand will debate for actions that will benefit all." Weiss chuckled. "She's mostly well-known for humiliating everyone in the government rather than how she's convincing with her tongue."

"And the faunus community also regards her highly for pushing better rights for them." Blake said without stopping her hands from writing her report.

"I'm surprised you would know of that." Weiss exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" She looked up with a bit of sharpness to her tone, though subtle, it was there.

"I'm sure you all know how faunus are treated in Atlas, right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, while Blake just narrowed her eyes.

"So, to save face, they make sure to… 'cover up' anything involving Faunus-kind in Atlas from being seen by other international countries. Even the stance of politicians there. Racism can affect them in a number of ways."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for one thing is their economy. Atlas is second to Mistral whenever it comes to tourism as it's had so much history, especially with Mantle. And if the way people treat others there were to get out then the economy of Atlas will crash. That or it would have to rely on its Dust exports in order to thrive"

"So basically, no one will know of the racial discrimination if nobody hears of it?" Jaune asked with disgust.

"Yes. And the government is doing a bad job at this it seems if you know of it." She told Blake.

Blake merely looked down on her work and grit her teeth before standing up. "I'm just going to the library, there's a book I need to get." She said before briskly walking off.

Yang watched her leave before telling everyone she'd go with her.

"What was her problem?"

"She probably didn't want to hear about the harsh conditions Faunus have to go through in Atlas." Pyrrha said with a sad tone.

"Well, that's why we can't come with you Rubes, we've got something to do. Sorry." Jaune said.

Ruby shook her head. "No, its alright." She smiled at him. "Good luck on your thing."

"Thanks!"

A few minutes of silence, the bell rang signifying the end of their classes. Which also, coincidentally, team JNPR's scrolls all alerted them at the same time informing them of wearing their combat outfit for their escort mission and that the person they will be escorting has arrived.

Jaune nodded at his team. "See you later Ruby, Weiss." He passed by the duo and rubbed Ruby's head before leaving with his team.

"How childish of Jaune, to mess with your hair. If he does that to me, I'll blow him away with my glyph." Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby chuckled as she gathered their things and prepare for Vale. Such a beautiful day to spend time with her friends, and hey, maybe she'd even get to meet a new friend who's a weapon nut like her. It _is_ the weekend. Anything can happen.

/-/

Let's go back a few minutes before classes for the morning ends. Ozpin stood within his high tower overseeing the bullhead that brought Delilah to his school along with her security team. He gave a brief look at his monitor sitting atop his table it seems to be that the team she brought was consisting of two people only. Both well-known by the politician.

He heard the elevator ring and turned around to see Glynda emerging with Delilah, who was wearing clothes fit for a politician, a pinstripe suit. The type of suit where she wears tight-fitting pants with high-heels. She'd almost be the spitting image of Glynda if not for the sweet smile that emanates from her expression and the black hair that just falls behind her.

Beside her was her husband, Alcyone Pleiades, a large brutish-looking man with a rugged and chiseled face. His brown hair neatly combed back, though he wore plate armor on his body, his legs and arms were free from it. His weapons, a pair of foldable boomerangs were hanging by his sides. There are other weapons on his person as well, but they were only minor. Ozpin knows of this as he was once his student as well.

Then came a familiar blonde behind her, wearing a casual orange blouse, a navy skirt reaching her knees and a lab coat. Her golden locks tied in along ponytail with an orange ribbon while her boots made loud sounds as she walked, Guinevere Arc. The fourth of the Arc sisters. She's also familiar to Ozpin as she was an alumnus of Beacon but after an accident, she opted to study medicine rather than pursue with it instead.

"Hey-a Headmaster!" Guinevere greeted with a cheer.

"Guin, darling, when you greet others please do so with a more graceful demeanor." Delilah said with a sweet and sultry voice.

"Woops, sorry about that." She rapped her head lightly with a fist as she let out a mischievous smile with her tongue slightly jutting out.

"Its no problem, you're cute that way." Delilah complimented her sibling.

 _Always with spoiling her family._ Ozpin smiled before Glynda coughed.

"Headmaster, as requested, here are Mrs. Delilah and her retinue. If you would excuse, I shall take my leave."

Ozpin nodded. "Do make sure that Port doesn't enjoy too much of the grimm and destroy one of our tourist spots."

"I still don't see how a grimm-infested place would be a good tourist spot." Delilah started with a grimace.

"Yes, well, we're not so much filled with history as much as Atlas is."

"Not sure if that's a negative or a positive seeing as how we're having problems with our own." Alcyone grunted.

"Its why Vale is hosting this year's Festival."

"What, did the council beg? Pretty sure Vacuo needs the economic boost rather than Vale." Guinevere casually said as she put her arms behind her back. "But enough about that. The government is only half the reason we're here headmaster." She said as her eyes sharpened and became directed towards the head of the academy.

"Yes, the other would be something more important than that."

 _Of course, you'd prioritize your own family over your job._ Ozpin smiled at the thought. "Am I right to assume that you meant your brother?"

"Is there anything else that we should be talking about?" Delilah raised an eyebrow. "We can talk about where I'll be going later, I'll be happy to give you the details, but I want you to answer my questions first."

"You would sacrifice your integrity and your kingdom for your brother?" Ozpin asked.

"Oz, I couldn't care less about the very land I'd be standing on. I'd even burn it for all I care if its for my family." Delilah said with a menacing grin.

Ozpin smiled and laughed. "Its nice to see you again Delilah. I'll answer any questions you have. Coffee?" He offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Delilah is a rather honest person, some would call it blunt, but Ozpin knew otherwise. Delilah always played the musical chair of politics and she had to be opportunistic. Even if she had to make those opportunities herself. Mixing the truth with lies, to the point that her opponents would assume that she rarely told lies. Not to be confused, but Delilah has a heart of gold, but she will put her ideals below her family if she can.

If the white fang would harm her family, then she we harm the white fang with the Faunus themselves.

If Atlas were to strike at her family then she will find a way to destroy the kingdom before even a hair of her family would be harmed.

It was love, but it was a distorted kind.

Ozpin walked in front of his table to offer a cup to the three of them.

"Why did you accept him here?" Guinevere asked

"Because he applied." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

"And his transcripts?" this time it was Delilah who asked.

"I admit, they were rather well made but, its was quite obvious that the records were forged."

"Dammit Jaune. So, he broke the law to get in?"

Ozpin smiled and shook his head. "Technically he did, _but_ I knew of his forged transcripts. So the fault would also lie in me, especially since I had the knowledge that the said records were fake."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying _you_ broke the law and not him?"

"No. I broke the law with him, therefore he would be under my responsibility henceforth."

"Accepting him because he applied is bullshit Ozpin, and you know it." Alcyone said.

"So, tell us, what the real reason was?"

Ozpin sighed. "Its because I was intrigued in him. The way he carried himself during initiation, during his arrival here, there is something different in him."

Delilah narrowed her eyes at him.

Alcyone sighed.

Guinevere's eyes became colder with every word he said.

"Then let me show you how he fared during the initiation at emerald forest."

The three watched as Jaune fought a pack of Beowolf and how he almost beat the Alpha, his way of leading when he fought the deathstalker with his then-future team.

"He also showed so much potential when he was pitted against others." He played the archived video of Jaune fighting against Cardin.

"A waterfall parry…" Guinevere trailed off in amazement.

"Guin." Delilah asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah sis?"

"Did Jaune ever met a person like him when he was still a child? You were the one closest to him were you not?"

"He was always bullied back home but I haven't heard of any Winchester visiting us."

"You know him?" Delilah's husband asked.

"I know of him. Seen him visiting their grandfather in a hospital at Atlas during my on-the-job training." Guinevere explained.

"Then why did he show much disdain when matched against him."

"That would be because the Winchester boy has a rather, unfavorable attitude. Prideful, Arrogant, and most of all a racist."

Delilah clicked her tongue. "You don't suppose you'd let me talk with him, would you?"

"And risk one of my students getting traumatized? No. But don't worry, I already asked the student council to take care of this particular problem child."

"You have a student council?" Alcyone asked.

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"No, seriously. You do?" he was ignored as the headmaster played the next video.

"Who's this he's fighting?" Guinevere asked

"That would be Yang Xiao-Long, daughter of Taiyang."

"Xiao-long? Which mother?" The other male in the room asked.

Ozpin gave a tired sigh.

"Branwen huh? Figures. She'd be the spitting image if not for her hair."

"Damn, how many punches did Jaune take before his aura went for the red?"

"Speaking of Aura, I heard from Erica that you unlocked his?" Delilah inquired

"Well, he wouldn't survive if I didn't unlock it."

"So, it's true, he applied without aura? That idiot." Guinevere muttered in disdain.

"Correction, he applied without having knowledge of Aura."

The three gave him a flat stare before their faces meeting their respective palms.

"He should be expelled by then. Why didn't you?" Alcyone asked.

"Because of the words that came that I uttered when I read the [Poem of his soul]."

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin began to recite the poem;

" _Only through failure can we achieve success,_

 _In loss, we find more gain._

 _Tied by our dreams we achieve immortality,_

 _Tied by life, released by death._

 _Liberate yourself from lies and seek the truth_

 _Forged in fire, the miracle of steel._

 _I unbound thy self, and by my hand I remove your chains."_

"What is this? It feels like he'll be going through so much." Delilah muttered in shock.

Guinevere swallowed. "The Poem for everyone's soul is recited when your own soul reaches out to another. Its akin to an alarm clock for someone to answer the destiny they're called for." She bit her thumb in frustration. "Loss? Death? To be forged in fire!? What the hell is this!? My brother is not some kind of saint to be fucking sacrificed, Oz!" She held the headmaster by his collar. "Why!? Why him!"

The poem was not just a wake-up call, the poem it self is like an augury, an omen.

"I do not know. But the moment he stepped off the bullhead he's path was already sealed." Ozpin said with a sad and pained expression. "Which is why I've been watching over them, he's been training, he's been getting stronger."

"I don't care. That's my little brother!" Guinevere said with eyes filled with anger on the verge of tears.

"Guin." Delilah held her sister's shoulder and pulled her back. "You know as well as I do that strength is not the only thing a huntsman needs to survive." _Not fight, right now its not a matter of fighting evil or Grimm, its about Jaune living another day through what he's going to face._ "There's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is hope for the best that Jaune would grow as strong as he can be." She said.

"J-just like that? Del!"

"Guinevere. I believe in Jaune. He is an Arc. And if he says he'll be a hero, he won't be taking that back. An Arc never goes back on their word. And Jaune lives that ideal more than any of us in the family."

Guinevere's eyes were wide with shock but then Ozpin noticed the transition, a sudden realization hit him. Delilah was too calm. She was planning something.

Something that would involve her brother. He can only hope that he survives. After all, if he can't survive the love of his family, he can never survive the wrath of Salem.

"Then let us call for Arc as we discuss your schedule as you stay in Vale." Ozpin said, his face as calm as ever.

Delilah nodded. And as if on cue, the bell rang signifying the end of classes.

 _I wish you the best of luck Jaune Arc._

/Chapter 13 end/

 **Omg such unlucky thirteen, such premonition, very wowe.**

 **First of all I would like to remind ya'll this ain't gonna be harem and shit cuz I have no idea how to do that.**

 **Second, I mentioned this shit was gonna be complicated in the romance department but I might get lazy and go for broke but who knows? Maybe this is a build up, maybe it's a slow burn? Maybe the author knows jack shit about romance hence meh. HAHAHHAHA. But yes this is chapter thirteen. Not sure if the pacing is alright and shit but apologies that the third part only included OCs (Jaune's fam) but the plan is since RT put RWBY on focus during Vol. 1 – 2 (3 had a lot of JNPR cuz of the shit that happened there -wink- ) I decided to focus on what JNPR was doing in the background.**

 **Also also also, Imma' remind ya'll that Jaune's family is IMPORTANT to the plot. Mostly the elder Arcs since the kids aren't ready yet.**

 **Anyway, this is Shaniic thanking ya'll for the previous reviews and hoping for more to come!**

 **Love and peace ya'll, love and peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

Team JNPR walked into the headmaster's office and they were able to see the people they'd be working with. Unknown to them all that Jaune was able to pick up the tension that was slowly dissipating from the said room. It wasn't the first time he was able to feel this as during his past life there were often disagreements during war meetings and when negotiations with other factions would seem to come into disagreements. He looked at the people in front of him.

And to his surprise the youngest of his older sisters were here as well. Guinevere.

"Guin? What are you doing here?"

"We haven't met in months and that's how you greet me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune gave a chuckle and opened his arms.

"That's my bro!" Guinevere said before rushing into his arms. "I missed ya' Jaune!"

"I missed you too sis." His voice filled with gentle affection.

"Jaune, dear what about me?" His older sister pouted.

Guinevere separated from him to make way for a hug between them.

"We have a lot to talk about." Delilah whispered.

"N-noted." The blonde knight stammered and the two separated as well.

"So, you're his team?" Guinevere asked his teammates.

Ren nodded. "I'm Jaune's partner. Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkyrie! Pancake Extraordinaire. And this is my partner, Pyrrha!" Two arms gesturing towards her partner in an extravagant manner.

"Hello! I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She smiled politely.

Guinevere gave a surprised whistle. "I'm impressed. You have a champion for a teammate. How lucky are you eh, bro?" She nudged at him with her elbow.

Jaune scratched his cheek and his eyes wandered away from them. "Yeah, about that I actually didn't knew Pyrrha _was_ a champion until someone told me about it."

His sisters along with Alcyone looked at him with an expression that seemed to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Jaune, darling, you _do_ know she was the one in front of the cereal box that you've been eating right? The unhealthy one? The one where you got that hoodie from?" Delilah's eyes narrowed, clearly judging Jaune's attention, memory and overall awareness of the world going on about him.

"Hey, I was thinking about the free hoodie okay?"

Alcyone snickered which caused Jaune's team to laugh as well.

"Never a dull moment with your family, eh dear?" He said to his wife.

"You don't know the half of it. Sometimes I worry for my brother's awareness of _himself_." She put a palm to her face. Afterall, his clumsiness knows no bounds when he was still a child.

"Well, now that we are all introduced it would be quite right time to talk about you itinerary?" Ozpin spoke up.

Delilah nodded.

"Just to inform all of you, my husband is here as my protection along with Guinevere who will also act as our combat medic if anything goes wrong." The politician explained.

"If I may ask, why would something go wrong?" Pyrrha asked

"And is Guin even licensed?" This time it was here brother who asked.

"Ms. Nikos, I'll get to that later as for you Jaune, no she hasn't yet but her school is on break and she did graduate from Beacon so having someone with advanced knowledge with medicine would be efficient."

"And although it says medicine my thesis proposal would be about aura so I've been doing research by being with huntsmen and huntresses." Guinevere gave a confident smile.

"Now, the reason why I need security is because I will be having a meeting with the council tonight and then tomorrow, we are going to visit a development facility in the mountain town of Adagas for an inspection and we will have to go through Forever Fall before we reach the town. We'll be taking the rail system going there."

"And you need a security team because of the Grimm?" Ren asked

"Not only that but because the Grimm activity in the forest has been rising." This time it was the headmaster who answered.

"Can't you just postpone it and go in another time?" Jaune said.

Delilah sighed "If we could I would, but I can't. Because the facility has an important creation needed for the security of Vale. Especially since the Vytal festival is coming."

"Wait, there's something weird about what you said."

"You sure love your questions brother." Guinevere snickered.

"I mean, sis is a politician from Atlas. And yet you're going to inspect a development Facility in Vale?"

"It's because this is a joint development project by Atlas and Vale as suggested by General Ironwood, approved by me and the other 55% of the senate, along with headmaster Ozpin and a few Council members of Vale in accordance to the alliance between the two kingdoms."

Alcyone grunted. "Vale's Council learned about the project and to take advantage of this they decided to help Atlas in its development for them to produce some for themselves. Sneaky bastards."

Delilah put an elbow to the grumpy man's stomach in a not so subtle manner. "I'm one of the sneaky bastards who approved of this you know." She said with a smile on her lips and anger in her gaze.

Alcyone coughed and apologized before Delilah finished.

"Well, that's the gist of it. Any more questions?"

Team JNPR remained silent.

"Though Mrs. Pleiades' entourage is already enough you will also be meeting with a pair of students since they were assigned to guard the train, and for convenience's sake you will be traveling with them as an added protection as well. Since they're already there."

"Is the number of Grimm really that bad that you'd need the trains guarded?" Guinevere asked.

"it is alarming as they are increasing by the day but not enough that we'd be worried the staff couldn't handle. I've already called for other huntsmen to aid them, but I believe we'd be needing an investigation as to _why_ there are so much."

"Understandable." Alcyone nodded.

Delilah looked at Jaune's team before nodding. "Then shall we? I do believe we have time for lunch before I head for my meeting."

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about with my brother and his team." Guinevere gave a toothy grin.

 _It was the same grin that Jaune would give. A testament to how they truly are related._ Thought the blonde knight's partner.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it?" Nora whispered to Ren with a snicker.

"That it does." He said with a cool smile. It seems everyone thought of it as well.

While the champion laughed silently while Jaune just gave a curious glance at them.

"What's so funny Pyr?"

Pyrrha put her hands up and waved them in slow denial. "It's nothing, Jaune."

 _Unaware about his surroundings indeed._ Pyrrha thought.

/-/

The city of Vale was bustling. With all the people preparing for the upcoming festival everyone was making sure that their business will capitalize on this. Despite the said festival being months away almost all stores are already prepared for the coming tourists. Decorations were being set up, stores selling Vale's finest souvenirs and production and some advertisement of stores trying to one-up other rivals.

"Wow, the festival hasn't started yet but it already feels like its here!" Nora said while looking around energetically. "Do you guys think there'd be special pancake syrups made by Vale!?"

"Well, there's the saps from Forever Fall but aren't you tired of those?" Jaune asked seeing as Nora literally consumed it directly after extracting some.

"I am a pancake connoisseur oh fearless leader, I strive to find the perfect combination to my pancakes!" the perfectionist stated with an intense excitement.

Pyrrha laughed. "But isn't simple best? Like maple syrup and butter?"

"You can't forget the basics sure but as people evolve so should pancakes!"

"Alright Nora, you can stop now before you start making a pancake cult." Ren put a hand on her head.

"Okie-dokie Renny~" She crooned.

"And you _sure_ those two aren't dating?" Guinevere asked her brother.

Jaune shrugged. "Eh, its complicated."

"What is there to be complicated about?" Alcyone asked.

"Idiot." Delilah pinched her husband's side. "Not everything is about being direct you know. Love takes time dear." She smirked. "You should know, it took you 5 years before you could whoo me."

"That, I do. Which is why I think its better to be direct about your intentions. If it works for me it would work for anyone." He grunted.

"Eh, what can you do. Its their thing." Jaune shrugged.

Ren was thankful that his semblance helped repressing his emotions but just a bit more and he will be in the limits of his embarrassment. He knew what Jaune and Pyrrha has been implying between him and Nora and he's thankful for it, but he believes that what they have now is in the range of being acceptable.

Does he like Nora? Yes. He's known her since their childhood ever since he lost his family, but he has no idea how to express it. He can use his semblance as an excuse, but the problem was himself. Does he like Nora because she's Nora? Or did he like her because she was the only girl he's ever interacted with? He's confused at best, unsure at most. Nora was special to him, so much so that he needs time just to think about what to do with their relationship.

Of course, Nora, despite her denials, she's the one who's waiting for him. And he knew that. Because as much as Nora tries to be, well, Nora, she has this knack of picking up what others are thinking. Especially with what he is thinking. He took a glance at her.

"You're smiling." He sighed. "Need I ask why?"

"Nope. Its clear on your face what you're thinking about." She said, soft enough that only he can hear it.

 _As always, she finds ways to amaze me._ He smiled as they walked towards the café Guinevere recommended them.

/-/

Jaune took a sip of his tea as he listened to Nora explain the things that happened in his stay during beacon, though exaggerated, Ren was there to balance things out and he, the one who experienced the said stories, answered any question his family had.

"The situation was Grimm! And our white knight was surrounded by it!" Nora said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Boo!" Jaune commented on her pun.

"But as the knight shielded himself from the claws of a Beowolf, an explosion occurred! A beautiful pink smoke covered the area! Nora Valkyrie came in with Team RWBY, Ren, and the champion Pyrrha Nikos!" She stood up on her seat and pointed at her childhood friend before her partner respectively.

"And, taking this opportunity to end the duel he started Jaune went straight for the alpha and distracted it with the shield, slashing it underneath and finally killing it!" she then sat down with a loud thump. "And that, is how team JNPR met team RWBY."

"So, this team RWBY is your sister team?" Guinevere asked while taking a fork of her dessert, a lemon pie.

"Yep, I met them during the first day before being catapulted to the forest." Jaune explained.

Delilah hummed trying to understand the fact that Jaune was able to take on an Alpha Beowolf in a duel and win. She thought hard about where the young boy could've gotten her training.

"Delilah, you're staring at him."

She blinked as she was cut off from her thoughts. "I apologize for that, darling. I just got worried over the beasts you fought." Her eyes never lost the cold shine to them as it looked at Jaune. _We are speaking in private._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, you should've seen the way he hacked and slashed that Alpha."

"Oh, I've seen a recording of it, dear. Though what I want to hear is your thoughts of your trip to Forever Fall."

"Well-" Before Nora could say anything they heard a scroll ring and Delilah took out hers and answered the call.

"Yes. Okay, thank you, we'll be there." She disconnected the call and spoke to them. "Well, it seems the council is asking for an earlier meeting."

"How early?" Her husband asked.

"Thirty minutes, dear."

"Where?"

"At their council-house."

"You'll be meeting with the council, right?" Jaune asked her sister.

"Only one of the members, with a few representatives. Since the council couldn't be bothered to meet with just a senate member." She stood up with a sigh and everyone followed. "Well then, shall we?"

As they walked towards the meeting place Jaune couldn't help but feel worried. There was something at the back of his head that somehow triggers anxiety inside him. His heartrate was normal and yet there was that empty but nagging feeling inside of him that he just couldn't shake off.

For Jaune, Delilah was an enigma to him. Probably the one who loved her younger siblings the most, but a bit detached from the older ones. If there were anyone needing something, she'd be the first to offer it. Although his other sisters would do so as well since they spoil him in his fragile childhood it was Delilah who spoiled him rotten and it was Guinevere who spent the most time with him since she was the closest to him by age, though the gap was at least 6 years, she still was.

As far as they remember, Jaune Arc is their awkward littler brother that had zero ideas about the world. A littler brother that was sheltered by his household and was fed ideas of heroics by their ancestor and by his own sisters as well, hence this was how his dream of being a huntsman to _be_ a hero was formed. And it was strengthened by the return of his memories. Although his body was yet to reach the level of any of his peers, his knowledge of combat is enough to compensate for it.

His sisters still saw him as weak. His sisters still treat him like glass.

 _ **His name is still under the shadows of his sisters**_ _._ The small thought came into his mind.

And he was surprised by this. He never once thought of this. He knew his family was stronger than him by leaps and bounds but he never felt inferiority against them. So why now?

The blonde knight swallowed his saliva, his lips were getting dry by the sudden thought that went through him. Could it be, that all this time he, Jaune Arc, had felt inferior towards his sister, hence all the effort he did to attend Beacon?

His lips pulled back as he grits his teeth. He was walking behind the group and was thankful for it. Nobody needs to know of his realization.

Nobody needed to know that his thoughts about himself became similar to the reason his second eldest left.

The reason why Joan, the second eldest, just vanished.

/-/

As Delilah's meet was being held Jaune watched from a distance as his team talked with Guinevere. And he also saw Alcyone slowly approached him. The big man covering the scraggly blonde from the sun.

"Hey Al." Jaune greeted.

"Jaune." He nodded. "I would like to speak with you."

His eyes never left his team. "Is this about Del?"

"It is." The huge man confirmed. "You want to say something to Delilah, do you not?"

"Prove is more like it." He paused and looked at him. "How'd you know?"

"The two of you have similarities more than you think. The both of you makes the same expression when deep in thought." And a testament to that was during lunch when Alcyone noticed his wife being quiet as well as when Jaune lagged behind them. "And, what is it that you want to prove?"

"That I belong here." He shook his head. "No, that's not it. That there is nothing she should be worried about."

"Then you know she's worried about you?"

The blonde nodded.

"Then you also know that she is plotting something against you?"

"I had my suspicions. Especially when she showed interest in my fights. She could've asked about our sister team since they're all women she'd constantly tease me about it or warn me against them." He trailed off.

"And yet she didn't." Alcyone finished for him.

"Yeah, she didn't. So, I knew something was up."

The big man hummed before starting. "There was a story about an old general in Mistral. About how his men were weak and tired from 4 days of continuous fighting. Their food supplies were already gone. And their enemies opposed them at least 10 to 1." He looked at Jaune.

"Sounds like a hopeless battle."

"Ah, but this story was _before_ the said warrior became a general." He smiled.

"So, they survived that situation?" Jaune asked. "How?"

"The to-be general talked to his men, he rallied their morale by giving an inspirational speech before fighting their enemy."

"And that's it?"

Alcyone shook his head. "The man roused them and immediately charged at the enemy and won." He gave a small chuckle. "Simple, but effective."

"I'm guessing this Storytime is also a lesson?"

"You tell me." Alcyone gave a gentle smile. "You want to show something to your sister, while Delilah, despite her denials to herself, is eager to see how much you've grown."

"She does?"

Alcyone didn't answer the question, but he recalled the small smile that showed upon his wife's face when he watched the videos of Jaune's fight. He knew that his wife would prioritize the safety of her family, but he also knew how much pride she felt for them. And it was one of the reasons he felt attraction towards her in the first place.

Jaune smiled. "I guess I just have to reward my sister with front-row seats to my sword dance."

"It's been awhile since I've last saw her semblance." Alcyone chuckled.

/-/

Ren was at the side of the Arena along with Alcyone, Guinevere, and his team. Except for Jaune who was standing tall at the center of the Arena with his sister, Delilah just a few paces away from him.

"Thanks for accepting the duel, sis." Jaune said as he pulled Crocea Mors from her sheath and unfurled the shield that accompanied his blade.

"I have been wondering how I could convince you to go home, but I guess beating you senseless would be enough." Delilah smiled as she took out a long smoking pipe. The intricate designs of mistral's celestial beasts adorned the shaft. She lit up the end and puffed a small amount of smoke.

Jaune's partner looked at the head deputy, Glynda, who was facilitating the fight, surprised at how she's being lenient with smoking.

"Its her semblance." Alcyone explained to the group. "Just watch."

"Go Delilah! Woo! Go Jaune!" Guinevere cheered.

"You can do it Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted

"Team JNPR represent! Oh Yeah!" Nora raised a fist.

Ren waved a small flag with the letter crossed out and replaced by his team's name.

"Combat rules are as follows; Victor shall be decided by ring out, when Aura goes into the red, or if the 90 second limit is up then it shall be decided who has more Aura." Glynda looked at the two who nodded in understanding. She nodded back. "Then let the match begin in 3, 2, 1… Start!"

Jaune hopped back with his shield up front. His opponent gave a cool smile as she rushed forward in his stead. The smoke that surrounded her followed with her movement and slowly, combining with the smoke emanating from her pipe it turned into a fist as big as Jaune's body and struck him dead center.

"That's her semblance!?" Nora said in awe.

Guinevere nodded with pride. "Yep, she can manipulate, shape, and solidify smoke that comes from her."

The fist made of smoke must have hurt as immediately 8% if Jaune's huge Aura reserve was already depleted. But of course, a strike that strong decreased 5% from Delilah. Another fist formed but this time smaller than the last, though it was much faster than the previous one. Jaune blocked every strike, some a close call but his shield was able to reach in time and defend his body from the pain.

He got into the guard of his sister and struck with his sword but was blocked with her pipe.

"Is this it? Is this what you're going to prove to me?" She said before her free fist struck his abdomen.

Jaune doubled over before he suddenly pushed his head forward and hit Delilah's nose. She took massive damage from that as 10% was depleted.

"The two of Aura's functions is to protect, heal, and be used for your semblance. But out of all these functions, it is healing that would consume your aura more." Guinevere explained

"Which is why attacks that will catch enemies off-guard like a sudden headbutt like that would cause more damage than a normal sword could if the opponent's aura was up and ready to receive the damage."

"Exactly." Alcyone agreed.

They returned to the fight. The small fists made of smoke were still trying to break his guard while Delilah had her fist attempting to strike at Jaune who was just dodging tanking her hits while her pipe was parrying his strikes. The two were at an impasse. Slowly chipping away at each other's aura.

"Why isn't Jaune's sister forming that giant fist earlier?"

"Delilah needs a stronger amount of smoke in order to form that huge of a fist. Its already quite difficult to manipulate smoke with her semblance because of how intangible it is. After all, the more complicate one's semblance is, the more focus is required to maintain it. And right now, Jaune is taking advantage of that fact and making sure that he is at an advantage." Alcyone explained.

"Advantage? How is this an advantage? Are they not at a deadlock?" Pyrrha asked.

"They are in terms of skills and wits, but their aura meter? Not so much." He looked at the screen.

Jaune Arc – 78%

Delilah Pleiades – 72%

"Delilah is _stronger_ than Jaune. But she has no knowledge of how he fights." Alcyone said.

"And Jaune had Delilah's whole experience in Signal at the back of his hand!" Guinevere said as she bit her thumb. Jaune's team looked at her in confusion. "Back in Signal we could have our fights recorded to be watched and assessed. And every time Delilah and I come home we would watch it with Jaune because he loved watching us win."

"And Jaune is capitalizing on that knowledge to get a win over Delilah." Alcyone smiled. "I guess he is as cunning as his sister."

Ren smiled at that. It during these moments that everyone would always be amazed by the surprises their leader would bring to them. And now that they watched the fight some more, they were able to absorb the way Jaune fought. Every block, every dodge, all was as if it was choreographed.

If their weapons would meet, Jaune would adjust. Using his head to strike, his foot to kick, his knees against her side, a pommel strike to any open area, a sword guard to the face. This was a fighting style that doesn't have any form, but rather a fighting style that was used by people struggling to survive. Those who had something to fight for.

And this time, Jaune fought for himself. His own worth.

But unbeknownst to all, that in Jaune's heart, he was happy as he got to be on top of someone he looked up to. His smile wasn't just a form of happiness. His heart was savoring every moment. Every time his attacks struck true. It was ecstatic.

 _Finally, he can get away._

 _From their names._

 _From their own achievements._

 _He can be his own person._

 _He can finally be strong._

 _Strong enough not to be worried for._

 _Strong enough not to be looked with pity._

 _Strong enough to save people._

 _Strong enough to survive a witchhunt_

 _Strong enough to survive a war._

 _Strong enough to survive a Grimm._

 _Strong enough to beat Cardin._

 _Strong enough._

 _Strong enough._

 _-It wasn't enough. Was it?_

That was his last thought as he saw the pipe to suddenly heat up, thick smoke forming. His sister's smile coming up as she kicked Jaune away from her. He stopped the momentum by stabbing his sword in the ground and kneeled down to watch her sister.

"What's happening!?" Nora asked.

"Delilah's trump card." Alcyone said.

The end of her pipe glowed red as smoke covered the whole arena, as if there was a thin fog veiling the whole stage. And slowly, yet surely the smoke formed a figure of a half body.

"Delilah Pleiades' Magnus Opus.

Her greatest creation.

The four-armed war god.

[Asura]

By overheating the dust crystal acting as her pipe's core and the water vapor, she can summon out a thicker smoke and in huge amounts. Enough that she can 'create' a half body of a person."

Despite quitting the path of a huntress, her training never stopped. She trained with him whenever she had the free time and she knew this weakness of hers, hence the creation of her trump card.

"Well, she sure succeeded in making one. I mean that thing is as big as you!" Nora replied to Alcyone.

The face of an angry deity stared upon Jaune as he hid behind his shield. He threw his shield at her and rushed forward to end this match and achieve the victory he seeks before he's too late.

And the last thing Jaune ever remembered was seeing his shield smacked away like a fly by the deity and a series of fists towards his body before passing out hearing the ringing in his ears that failed to hear everyone calling out to him in worry.

/Chapter 13 end/

" **Remember that chapter when he said his specialty was being at a disadvantage? Well, now what when he had the advantage and had his sister at the backfoot?"**

 **Eyyo, kindly leave some reviews for this chapter. Not sure if I paced this right but I'm doing my best! I have made a plot ready in a micromanagement sense but not in the micro so if there are any problems kindly point it out and stuff.**

 **The reason why I decided against Harem was because there is an amount of difficulty in doing it. But maybe un the future, with other fics, I might do it. But not here.**

 **AS for this pic, is it Dragonslayer? Who can say at this point? I certainly can't. But this is not as straightforward as that (maybe, like I said, unsure) BUT I am planning on making romance a very complicated thing here. Just like how Yang, in this fic, has complicated feelings against romantic feelings due to her mother issues.**

 **Who is Joan? Will you meet her soon?**

 _ **Also, about Jaune's feelings;**_ __ **I believe that Inferiority is not an idea anyone wants to confront, but it is something that many feels, despite their denials. And often times it is a rather unconscious thing to feel because its not a positive feeling to have. Especially here in this story and my life.**

 **Also, I've been playing Deltarune and Total war: Warhammer and Warhammer 40k. Its good dumb fun.**

 **Anyway guys, this is Shaniic, signing off again!**

 **Love and peace ya'll! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This will be a very long chapter because this is my apologies to the readers who felt that the previous chapter was a waste of their time. Also, there was one who mentioned in the reviews that Jaune's pet phrase here; "I am not afraid I was born to do this" was annoying, so for everyone's sake I will be posting a poll about it if it should be dumped or not. Anyway, here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

 **/-/**

Jaune stood atop a horse, wielding a flag of his country in his right hand, his horse's reigns in his left. Behind him was his army and in front of him was the streets filled with commoners looking up at him as if he was a savior.

 _Ah, that's right._ He thought to himself as he realized that this was no mere dream but rather a fragment of his memories. Way back when he was still the female knight known as Jeanne D'Arc.

The siege of Orleans. All the commanders wanted to defend the city and was refusing her requests of taking on the English forces. And out of a whim she decided to ride around her horse because she couldn't handle the tension within the war room and that's when she was inspired to take parade around the streets in order to bolster the morale of her army and of the people that she was meant to protect.

So many happy faces. Though brief and her actions may seem small, to her if she could be of service to her people then that was enough to satisfy her.

Her surroundings melted, and the scene changed. She was outside the walls of Orleans. She surveyed the English defenses and knew that honor and chivalry will do no good in this war. The knowledge of so many lives wasted was enough for her to resolve her into ending this hundred-year war.

It was a work in progress as her first fight almost ended in failure. Thinking that her army striking first will rattle the enemy before they could react. The effects to the enemy's psyche was successful at least until the English army learned of incoming reinforcements for them which forced her side to retreat.

But she didn't give up. She knew if they did not turn the tide _here_ then they would lose this war, or worst another hundred years of war may pass. This has been a battle of attrition against the defenses of Orleans and turning back now would cost them men and the war itself. And so, Jeanne placed her faith in her beliefs and turned back towards the enemy.

The enemy saw this, and they watched her lone visage charging at them in awe as a maiden who placed her life in her God and fought.

And then the scene changed.

This time, she saw her, walking through the streets with her hands shackled. Here eyes devoid of any emotions. No fear, nor regrets, not even a sign of sadness.

He grimaced in the irony of what ran through his mind. So much has happened. She had taken so many lives for her beliefs. And yet that belief did not save hers but took her life as well.

Which is why he cherished the ideals of a huntsman. A warrior that saves people from the dark beasts known as Grimm. Heroes that are looked upon with respect. Men and women who embody the very hope of humanity itself.

Again, the surroundings melted once more and the scene changed into one of his childhood. He saw himself sat under the shade of a tree to hide from the heat of summer. Young Jaune Arc watching in delight as her older sisters trained and fought against each other.

He smiled at the memory. He was at awe, the way her sisters moved it was different from the stories he read or hear from his father. Most times their movements were too fast for him to even comprehend. They were different. They had talent and they knew how to work hard as well. Compared to them he's a nobody. It was one of his favorite recollections, of his eldest Erina teamed with Guinevere against Joan and Delilah.

It was a fight that utilizes all their skills, cunning, and strength. Erina at the front with her sword and shield, Guinevere taking shots at any openings with her bow. Delilah and Joan fighting together. Delilah powering through with her [Asura] along with Joan who wields he scepter to manipulate dust and beat her opponents into submission with as well.

Young Jaune stood up in glee as he saw Joan taking stance to ready her semblance, and with a white light that engulfed everything –

And the dream ended.

The young knight opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. Sitting up he notices his bed had metallic handrails surrounding the sides as well as a curtain to separate him from the other beds. He was in the school clinic.

The said curtains were moved to the side to reveal Beacon Academy's school doctor.

"Ah, you're finally awake Mr. Arc." She smiled at him.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"Well, you had a match with your sister and lost. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember fighting her, almost winning, and a lot of fists." He said with a weak smile.

"Hmm, no signs of memory loss at least. Just a minor concussion." The doctor diagnosed. "Most likely your aura protected you from any further damage but please kindly avoid fights that you might not win." She sighed.

"It's not really a fight I could avoid."

"Right, Monty above knows how much students get sent into my office because they want to see who's better." She looked at him briefly before continuing. "Except for Aura depletion there's no problem whatsoever. I advise you to take a good night's sleep am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Jaune replied.

"Good. Now I'll let you go since your team has been waiting outside."

"Why couldn't you let them stay?"

"Because that Valkyrie girl kept touching things she shouldn't touch." The doctor deadpanned.

He gave a dry laugh before apologizing to her.

"Its no problem, at least the other boy was able to stop anything from escalating." She waved her hand lazily as she walked towards her office.

Jaune went out the door and was greeted by his team only for the meeting to be cut short as Delilah asks for privacy between them. His team complied and told them they'd wait for them at their room.

The Arc trio were now at Beacon Academy's cliffside overseeing the view of the Emerald forest, the setting sun just by the horizon.

"So, I'm guessing you'd be asking me to go home?" Jaune said.

Delilah took a deep breath from her pipe and let out an exasperated sigh along with a smoke. She shook her head. "I won't. Its clear to me that you're determined to be here."

"Seeing as how you basically struggled to prove your self to her was enough." Guinevere snickered.

"Struggle isn't enough of a word." Jaune sighed. "I seriously thought I was going to win."

"And its having thoughts like that will end up getting you killed." Delilah scolded.

"Never assume that you're winning until you actually win." Guinevere advised. "Its better to be safe than sorry."

He looked at the setting sun and sighed as he thought it be the best time to address the goliath in the room. "What is the problem with me being a huntsman anyway?"

Delilah gave Jaune a glance before looking over the forest. "You have an idea of what a huntsman is, correct?"

Jaune nodded.

"Darling, I am worried for your life. You have no basic training whatsoever; your body is not conditioned to fight these beasts."

"I've become stronger! I've beaten an Alpha Beowolf _and_ an Ursa Major."

"And how many times have you almost lost your life? How many times has your body get beaten?" Guinevere asked in a low voice.

"Isn't that just what it means to be a huntsman? What is the problem with me being one anyway!? Why are you all trying so hard for me to give it up?! Erina became a huntsman! So, did Joan and Guin! Why am I an exception?!" Jaune complained, his voice already rising. Its _unfair._ Jaune knows that him complaining like this is like throwing a temper tantrum but he _wanted_ to be here, he at least deserved a chance to be here for them to even test him to show how he doesn't irritates him and right now he's frustrated. Because he knew, although he brought her sister into a corner the fact that he lost? They would hold it against him and be a reason for them to take him away.

But he will never budge. His eyes filled with determination to stay in the school as he looked upon his sister waiting for her answer.

"We had a talk. The family had a conference call. From father up to Guinevere. Erina and mother was in favor. But me, Guin, and father was not. So, I decided to come here my self and show you that you are not fit to be a huntsman."

"I'm sensing a 'however' here." Jaune spat.

" _However._ " Delilah confirmed. "You did prove yourself to me. You proved that you are fit to be a huntsman, that you are perfect for the role of one and now, I am scared." She looked at him with a gentle sadness in her eyes. It was the gaze that would show whenever she feels that she failed her duty as a sister.

"I'm scared that this stubbornness of yours to stay, and to pursue your dreams will bring you through a path filled with suffering."

"Something that we never wished for you to do." Guinevere continued as she walked towards the edge of the cliffs. "Delilah and I talked about you. We were both happy at what you've accomplished with your time here at Beacon and especially how far you've grown."

"It was then that made us realize how you could be a great Huntsman one day." Delilah bit her lip. "And how I actually felt pride in seeing you fight."

There were conflicting emotions within Delilah when she saw Jaune fight against Grimm and against his peers. A sense of pride of how that boy who fought is her brother. A boy whose determination was filled by his ideals of heroism and yet she knew that if the boy walked down this path, it would only leave him to suffer, but to what end?

The battle against Grimm was never-ending but would it cause the end of his brother?

"Jaune." Delilah's stern voice caught Jaune's attention.

"Do you truly want to be a huntsman?"

Her little brother nodded.

"Then I want you to give me your word, promise me one thing."

"It depends if I can fulfill it."

"If things are too hard for you, if you feel as if you can't take it anymore, I want you to promise me that you will not force any burden on your self and let go. That when there comes a time you have to choose the life of others or yours then promise me that you would pick your life over theirs. That even if thousands of lives are at stake, you _will_ choose your own above all else."

Delilah knew that what she asked of her brother was a curse and not a promise. For this is not the ideals of a hero. If Jaune would not accept this then she will force him to go home. If Jaune _did_ accept her request, then his determination to be a hero was lacking. Better for him to realize this than to see him inside a coffin

Jaune looked upon her sister. He knew of what she was making him promise, he knew it all too well. How many times has he fought in his previous life for the sake of his beliefs and his country? All too many. So many blood was shed, so many lives were taken. He took a deep breath.

 _Can he really do it?_

Can he truly disregard other people for his own life?

He closed his eyes and saw the images of his friends.

Ren,

Pyrrha,

Nora,

Ruby,

Weiss,

Blake,

or even Yang?

He smiled as the answer was clear to him.

"Can you promise me?" Delilah asked once more.

The blonde knight shook his head. "I can't fully answer that promise." He noticed her hand made a sudden lunge at her throat. But he grabbed her wrist with both hands, said hands struggled to keep her in bay as they shook from the strength way above his own.

"But I can promise you I will not die. I will not meet any gruesome end, and I will become strong enough that no one has to worry for my well-being."

Delilah was shocked by the answer, but she decided to relent her strength. She knew Jaune gave the best possible answer for her.

"An Arc never goes back on their word." She reminded him.

"Of course." Jaune smiled

Delilah pulled her hand back, but another came and flicked Jaune's forehead. The strength enough to create a loud sound that cause small nevermores to fly off the distance in the emerald forest.

"Argh! What gives!?" Jaune held his forehead that throbbed red in pain.

"Its punishment for running away and breaking the law."

Guinevere snickered. "I don't think you'd ever be strong enough for us not to worry though."

"Oh, just you wait, I'll catch up to all of you."

"Idiot. I meant that we're your family. We'll always worry." This time it was Guinevere's turn to punish him by driving a fist to his solar plexus which caused him to double over. "Whoa, you didn't faint. Good job." She praised him.

"th-thanks?" He gasped.

"well, now that all this talk is over, we shall be going back to our hotel. You on the other hand get some early rest. We have a huge day tomorrow."

"G-got it, sis." He wheezed still on all-fours on the ground clutching his abdomen.

The two left and when they were out of earshot Guinevere whispered to Delilah.

"Do you think we should tell him about Velvet being enrolled here?"

Delilah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right, dumb question. He doesn't have to know." Guinevere agreed.

/-/

The moon was already up when Jaune walked the hallway of their dorm room his mind filled with taking a shower and eating dinner with his team, at least that was the plan until he stopped walking midway towards his team room as he overhears shouting from their neighboring team.

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" He heard the muffled voice of Blake.

Then silence ensued. Jaune waited before taking another step until the door burst open and a fleeing Blake Beladonna crashed into him. He fell and was abruptly dazed before he could understand what was going on, he only recalled hearing Ruby shouting for her teammate. He looked back to see the bookworm leave entirely.

Jaune swallowed his saliva. Their room was open and the door to his room was directly across them, so he did what any logical person would do in this situation.

He knocked at the open door.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked.

Weiss turned her nose away from him, making sure not to make eye contact. He looked to Yang for an explanation, but she turned his back on him and went straight for the window to stare at the moon, the last thing Jaune saw was an expression mixed with anger and sadness.

Ruby gave a sad smile at this.

Jaune understood the clear message that they didn't want anyone to bother them, so he left them a message before he closed their door.

"If you guys need anything, you can call us."

He heard a small thanks but from who, he didn't know as it was too soft for him to properly recognize.

Jaune entered his room and greeted his team.

"So, I'm guessing you heard everything that happened?" Jaune asked.

"Some of it, but we couldn't understand as there was no context whatsoever." Pyrrha replied.

"I think I heard one of them mention the White Fang as they got into their room." Nora said while her head lied down on Ren's legs who was reading a book about cooking.

"I think we shouldn't poke our nose into this." Ren said as he flipped a page.

"But, they're our friends, shouldn't we be helping them if there are problems?" The blonde knight said as he prepared more casual clothing to change into since the team was going to eat dinner at the cafeteria.

"Yes, but this is their problem and you said they made it clear that they didn't want our help." Ren replied.

"So, we just ignore it?" He raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"No, I'm not saying we ignore it. If they ask for help, then we will help them but if they don't want our assistance in this then it'd be best for us to steer clear from them." Ren put his book down as he looked at Jaune who was clearly growing more agitated at Ren's sound logic. "And besides, this is team RWBY. They're not helpless that they'd need our help in everything." He gave a small smile at him to calm the knight down.

Jaune sighed. "You're right. I'm just worried for them."

"Which I'm sure they would appreciate but give them the benefit of the doubt. They'll get through this."

Jaune nodded and went to their bathroom to change.

Nora stared at Ren with a pout. "You know, Jaune wouldn't be irritated if you didn't say it that coldly. If you were more straight to the point, then he wouldn't be that bothered."

"I thought my message was clear?" Ren asked, looking down at his childhood friend.

"You were _far_ from clear Renny." She snickered as she booped his nose. "You should have told Jaune to trust them first before anything else."

Pyrrha sat down and brushed her flowing red hair. "But I think jaune should calm a bit more down. Lately he seems…" She trailed off as she looked for the right word.

"All over the place?" Nora asked.

"Exactly." Pyrrha agreed. "Its as if he's taking everything these days. Especially problems from other people." He recalled the way he decided to take on team CRDL alone only to fight Grimm, how he helped Ruby and her dilemma as a team leader, or that time CRDL was bullying that senior student for being a Faunus. It all felt like Jaune was treating himself as the only solution to every problem he finds

"Well, isn't that why we're a team?" Nora asked with a smile sitting up from her comfortable spot.

"What do you mean?" The champion asked.

"I mean, aren't we a team so that we can support each other and help each other when the time comes?" Nora said with a cheerful grin plastered on her face. "But in our case, we'll be the ones to stop Jaune if he ever goes overboard."

Pyrrha blinked at Nora's profound wisdom. "I guess you're right Nora." She chuckled.

"I am? Huh, I guess if pancakes make me stronger then waffles make me smart." Nora put a hand on her chin as she theorized it. She recalled having waffles for lunch earlier.

Jaune went out of the bathroom with a fresh set of shorts and a simple shirt that had a print of his family symbol.

"Nice shirt." Nora praised.

"Thanks. I got it from my sisters earlier." He said with a smile. "Well, its time for dinner."

After dinner Jaune and his team had a well-earned rest for next day's excursion.

/-/

Team JNPR sat at a cabin inside the trams, Jaune looked out the window as the train started moving. He briefly recalled the way Yang acted when he called out to her to see if she was doing fine. And obviously there were bags in here eyes indicating that she never proper sleep. Most likely she waited for her partner to arrive, but he didn't see Blake with her team during breakfast, nor did he see her anywhere in Beacon after last night.

He gave a weary sigh as Guinevere offered him a canned soda. She sat next to Pyrrha who was sitting beside him. While on the other side was Nora by the window and beside her was Ren who was drinking canned tea.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"Lien for your thoughts?" His sister asked

"Its nothing major, just worried about some friends at Beacon." He admitted. Jaune then explained what happened with team RWBY to his sister as well as the conversation he had with Ren about them.

"I agree with your partner. You should stop worrying and just trust them." She paused for a bit. "No wait, that's hypocritical coming from me who's still worrying about you. Let me rephrase; Worry about them but trust them to solve this on their own."

"But-"

"Ah, no buts. You're just human, Jaune. You can't always solve everything. Some things you just have to accept that the problem will solve itself."

"Alright." He said glumly. Accepting the sound perspective of the people around him. Now that he thought about it he _did_ have the tendency to just help everyone else around him.

 _I guess the drawback is forgetting that people can save themselves as much as he could others as well._

"Good." Guinevere smiled.

"By the way, where's Mrs. Pleiades?" Pyrrha asked.

"Psh, you can just call her Delilah and just call me Guinevere as well." She offered Jaune's team. "She's meeting with the other students who were sent here to ask about the status of Forever Fall. Pretty sure she'd be coming here with them as well."

"How long are we travelling anyway?" Nora asked.

"Well, according to the train schedule we should be arriving at Adagas in just three hours." Ren said with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep well?" Jaune asked.

"I was too engulfed with my book." He answered.

Nora gave a tired groan. "Ugh, boys. Ren felt bad about what he said last night so he tried to stay up to hear if Blake came back to their room or not." She deadpanned.

"Nora!" The ninja gave a flat stare at her to which the pink barbarian returned with a not-so-guilty grin.

Jaune chuckled. "Ren, I'm sorry but I don't swing that way."

"You're the worst."

"Asshole." Guinevere laughed.

Then the blonde knight continued. "But you don't have to feel bad about it. You were just looking out for me and team RWBY. I guess I was just too high on emotions that made me want to help them." Emotions that want to help a certain blonde in team RWBY for helping _him_ when he was at a lost. In hindsight, he should've been more open to his team before leaning on others for help.

"So, you heard our conversation?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, if you can hear the shouting by team RWBY from our room then its only natural that I do as well." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"O-oh, right." Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment as she put up the topic with the knowledge that Jaune wouldn't hear of it. "Sorry for talking behind your back." She said as she looked down.

"Aw, heck Pyr, why are you apologizing when you're looking out for me?" He said as he put a hand atop her head and gave the champion a comforting pat. "If anything, I should be thanking that you're looking out for me." A bright grin spread across his face as Pyrrha looked down on the ground to hide the small happy expression she had for the praise.

Guinevere whistled. "So, what? Is this a love triangle? Ren going for Jaune, Jaune going for Pyrrha?" She snickered before continuing. "And Nora is actually Ren's legal wife but wants Jaune to be his mistress. And Pyrrha is torn because Ren is her best friend and she knows of his infatuation for Jaune."

"Wait, why am I a mistress? I'm a guy!" Jaune said.

"Hey! You're going to be wearing dresses again so there's no difference." She shrugged.

Nora laughed. "Wait! What do you mean _again!?"_ Nora asked with glee.

Before Guinevere could continue to ruin Jaune's standing with his friends a knock came from the entrance of their cabin. There they saw Delilah with her husband and behind them were the Student Council President, Archibald and the Student Council Secretary, Luna.

"As much as I want to talk about my darling little brother, unfortunately the five of you shall be needed." Delilah said with a small smile on her face.

"Even me?" Guinevere said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. The train shall be entering Forever Fall soon and we these two are asking for any help that they could get." The politician gestured to the two behind her.

"Hiya Jaune!" The president greeted.

"Its good to see a familiar face at least." Luna gave him a cool smile.

"What, you two not confident you can take on the incoming Grimm?" Guinevere challenged with a confident smile.

"Its not that we can't but it would be easier and more efficient to have help than just the both of us plus some railway defenses." The president answered back.

"And we'll also be escorting you on the trip back, so it would be best to save our energy for the whole day." Luna sighed.

"Anyway, you five shall be helping them while me and Alcyone shall stay in our cabin." She pointed at the cabin across theirs. "Since he is to protect me at all costs while you all shall do your best that Alcyone does not need to protect me." She smiled as she wished them Goodluck and entered her cabin. Alcyone nodded at them and followed suit.

Archibald clapped his hands. "So, to the roofs, shall we?"

But Luna coughed and interrupted. "I think an introduction is in order."

Jaune nodded and introduced his team and his sister to the two student council members.

"So, you're the student council." Nora looked at them with a hand on her chin as she walked around them looking at them up and down.

The president wore a turtleneck sweater with leather armor that protects his chest with a grey jacket on top, his arms had leather bracers to them with his hands covered by a pair of gloves, he wore dark denim pants and a pair of leather shoes.

A long-sword was strapped on his back and a pair of pistols were attached to his legs and a metallic box hang behind his lower back, most likely these are his weapons.

While his companion wore clothing that hailed from mistral. A white kimono-style top whose sleeves were separated from it yet was worn on her forearms the intricate design of chrysanthemums enamored her clothes. She wore a red skirt that reaches above her knees, black stockings and a pair of Geta, or Mistralian wooden sandals. Her aesthetic was identical of a shrine Miko.

Although the most noticeable part about her was the _Shimenawa_ that was tied around her waist and knotted like a pair of wings behind her back. A pair of twin Katanas hang on the left side of her hip.

"You're from Mistral aren't you!?" Nora pointed at the secretary.

"Gee, you think?" She snapped back sarcastically.

"Are the two of you dating?" the energetic hammer-wielder asked.

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Wow, you're perceptive. How'd you know?"

"I just have a knack for these things." She said with a proud puff of her chest.

/-/

Jaune stood on the roof of the train with the president behind him. Seeing as he has no ranged weaponry he was assigned to support and defend the president from incoming Grimm as he will be using his semblance to anchor the rest of them from falling off. His semblance allows him to control and manipulate the properties of wires. Specifically, the metallic wires that is stored inside a box compartment attached on his lower back. And if the length is not enough then he can produce, to some extent, temporary wires that would serve to lengthen the wires he had.

Currently there are 6 wires attached to everyone who was spread out.

Luna Amami at front end with Guinevere Arc and her bow on the tram attached to the front end.

Jaune Arc and Archibald Blanc together at the center. He carried one gun on his left and held a few wires for manipulation on his right.

Two trams away were Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. Nora would use her grenade launchers on any grouped Grimm but when the said Grimm are to land on the tram it would by Pyrrha's job is to eliminate any while it would be Ren's job to cover her back in any way possible.

A plan that the Student Council president concocted after confirming everyone's weapons and fighting style.

"Is everyone ready?" Luna whispered into their earpieces.

His team complied and so did Guinevere.

"Alright everyone, don't worry about falling over, I'll have your back. Just focus on the Grimm nearest to the train and ignore those who are far. If you must, imagine a territory that you don't want them to enter and you'd be saving on bullets and efficiency." Archibald said.

Jaune nodded as everyone else answered in their own fashion. He held up his shield and readied his sword as the train's armor went up and protected the windows and doors.

"We've got incoming!" Guinevere said as Forever Fall came into view there were a flock of Nevermores and Griffons approaching them, they number at least 30 or so with a few variants that are slightly bigger, other than that there were no special Grimm that came into view.

She readied her bow and aimed at one of the bigger Nevermores coming at them at high speed. While not drastic, Guinevere was tasked with taking out potential threats to the train itself. For example, was a nevermore that was faster than the others, a Griffon bigger than normal ones.

She rummaged through the pouches behind her back and got a small cylindrical steel that fits between her fingers, which expanded and became her arrows and she picked off every grim one by one.

Aiming for the head, the neck, or the wings itself. The fourth Arc daughter was the best with the bow and had the sharpest eyes among them all. Their father taught her everything he knew about the use of the bow.

Calculating for wind.

Aiming for their potential trajectory.

Finding the most efficient part.

She took a deep breath and imagined her bow going through two griffons. Her arrow aimed and struck true, taking down two Grimms with one arrow.

Archibald whistled. "Compact arrows, gotta' love Atlesian tech."

As the Grimm who was not targeted by Guinevere came close the president readied himself and aimed his pistol at the ones that are closest to the train and fired at them. Jaune looked up to see a myriad of pink smoke exploding at every contact it had with the Grimm. So far none have gotten onto their platform.

"Pyrrha, take on the griffons with your rifle, Ren go for the smaller nevermores, your weapons should be fast enough to take them out. Nora, conserve your ammo and take them out when they're in cluster or when you see a big one" Jaune gave his order through their earpieces.

"Got it!" Pyrrha replied.

"Alright." Ren complied.

"Aye-aye leader!" Nora said with glee

And then Jaune looked to the front end of the train to see Luna draw her blade.

"Wait, she doesn't have a ranged weapon, how is she going to fight?" Jaune asked.

He then heard the secretary's voice from his earpiece. "Just watch. You freshmen will be learning about this on your third year as well."

He then saw Luna put her palm over the flat side of the blade and slowly slide it to the other side. The parts that her palm held gave off a dark light as her hands got through the whole blade.

She drew her blade back and gave it a horizontal swing that created an arcing wave of black light, and the Grimm touched by the said light was slowly being devoured as their whole body become covered in darkness that ate their own shadowy figures.

"What is that? Is that her semblance!?" Jaune asked.

"Nah, her semblance isn't something directly combat oriented. That's called Aura Arts. That was just a demonstration, we'll explain later." He said as he resumed shooting at some Nevermores.

Really, Jaune had nothing to do but stand beside Archibald as there were barely any Grimm that could even reach them. Luna used her 'aura arts' on the Grimm while Guinevere would not only take out special Grimm but those that came close to their comfort zone she shot down as well.

"How many arrows you got Ms. Arc?" Archibald asked.

"So far I still have fifteen at least. And call me Guinevere its easier that way." She said as she let loose an arrow that went straight for a Griffon's neck.

"We'll need to clear them out before they get attracted to Adagas." Archibald said. "Alright, I guess its time for us stop playing around." He said as he smiled and beckoned for Luna to come.

The secretary approached Archibald and asked why he called her for.

"We'll be taking them out." He proclaimed.

"What's the plan?"

"Connecticut." Archibald said.

Luna nodded in response and stood behind him. Archibald then called out to everyone not to shoot at the Grimm that are far from them. Everyone complied as he summoned more wires from his back and connected the said wires from one flying Grimm to another until there was a path of wires going through all the Grimm and circling back to him. Jaune noticed that some of the wires gave out a strange white glow to them as opposed to the metallic shine they had.

Archibald nodded at Luna who stepped onto the wire and ran. She ran towards the Grimm as if she ran on air. Not balancing her self like some carnival performer but ran as if she was on the ground and not on some singular wire in the air. Every swing of her sword was aimed at the Grimm's vital parts, killing them instantly. None survived thereafter as the path she took only had one way to go, the end of all the Grimm they had on sight.

And with that the battle ended.

/-/

Team JNPR was staying in the train's café where they decided to relax after the previous Grimm fiasco. They sat on a round table along with the student council while Guinevere went to Delilah since they had something to talk about.

And the first thing that they talked about was asking what Aura Arts was. Nora heard of it, Pyrrha did so as well in the intercom, Jaune saw it but to their surprise Ren has knowledge of it.

"Aura Arts are martial techniques that utilizes the use of Aura in combat." The ninja explained. "For example, is when I insert a fragment of my aura into a Grimm in order for them to implode."

"And that's actually one of the basic techniques in Aura Arts." Archibald continued. "Its basic knowledge that Aura strengthens an individual, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, with proper control of aura you can have the ability to bend the very concept of reality to your will. With your imagination you can make the impossible to be possible. Of course, the more complicated it is then the more Aura will be consumed."

Then Luna explained her side. "Which is why the simpler your Aura Arts is then the lesser the Aura Consumption. And you also must consider your affinity to the aura arts that you create. Like for example my Aura Arts, [Black Light] is inspired from my own semblance which allows me to dive into shadows. The flame color and my idea of instantly killing of Grimm came from it." She took a sip of her coffee. "The color of shadows with the speed of light."

"Aura Arts can be unique that you can create your own but if you understand the concept then you can do it yourself, like so." The president demonstrated by putting his hand up and engulfing it with black light. "But in order to do this you must have complete understanding of your self and near-perfect control of your Aura."

"That is so cool! Imagine if I can let out my own electricity, I can power my self up!" She then gasped "Do you think I can summon food with my Aura Arts!?"

Archibald gave a light laugh. "It depends, really. If you had the ingredients on hand you can do it easily and with less Aura, but if you want to summon it from nothing then it would cost a lot."

"But why tell us all these now when we'll be learning of it when we become third years?"

"The headmaster told us to." Luna said.

Jaune raised his eyebrows in shock. "He did? Why?"

Archibald shrugged. "It could be just a whim or maybe he's playing favorites. Who could say at this point. The headmaster is weird that way."

"And besides, its not like you'll get enough time to train for it. All of you will be busy for the Festival and your own studies." Luna said as she took a bite of a cheesecake.

"Well, I'm just glad the Grimm we fought earlier did not have any unique ones." Pyrrha started. She drank a cup of tea and gave a sigh of relief.

"That would be because of the Huntsmen in the forest. They're specifically taking down the strongest ones before going for the little guys." Archibald answered. "Even Feng is there hunting alongside professional huntsmen."

"Why aren't the two of you with them?" Jaune asked.

Archibald grinned sheepishly. "Well, the headmaster said the train needs guarding. Plus at least one student council member should be at Beacon to attend to the student needs and the Forever Fall needed a purging from Grimm. So, we sent our strongest to Hunt and our smartest to organize." He then coughed and mumbled "And We'll be busy soon, so I wanted some time with my girl." Which earned him a stomp from underneath their table.

Team JNPR laughed at this while Nora pestered them to give out stories of their love life but before Luna would budge Jaune received a Scroll message from Delilah saying that they had something to talk about.

/-/

After excusing himself Jaune arrived at Delilah's cabin where Alcyone was posted outside and Guinevere waiting alongside Delilah.

"You're here. Good. Take a seat, darling." Delilah commanded. "I'm sure you've rested enough?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk about something?" Jaune asked.

"Quite. I just had a call with father."

Jaune winced at that. "A-about what?"

"Oh, stop worrying, we already supporting you in being a huntsman, there's nothing to be afraid of." Guinevere scolded.

"Yes, as Guin has said we already support your choice in being a huntsman and we, that is Guinevere and I, spoke with father to retract his statement of testing you and such and instead to help you avoid getting hurt." _Or worst_ Delilah thought.

"Jaune, do you know of the Arc forms?" Guinevere asked.

Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"Right. As expected, since we specifically kept this a secret from you when we… assessed that you don't have the potential for combat. A potential that somehow shown late as if it was a part of your puberty." Delilah sighed.

The eldest arc in the room crossed her legs and put her hands up in preparation to an explanation.

"The Arc forms are three distinct fighting styles created and developed by our ancestors. First of them was the [Rock Tortoise], which utilizes strong defenses with the shield along with slow destructive swings of the sword, or even using two shields at the same time to be the perfect defense.

After that is the [Water Emperor] a spear and sword style that focuses on mobility and parries for defense and one-hit kills for offence by aiming for the most vital of parts for victory.

And last is most probably the most dangerous and mysterious of all the Arc forms [Death God, Farrion] Farrion, our ancestor combined Rock Tortoise and Water Emperor in combat, the danger came from how Farrion utilized it. He used Rock Tortoise in a way that would shatter his bones, he would use the Water Emperor by making himself inhumanly flexible in order to avoid attacks, and it was in this way that he was able to surpass the previous styles to the point where it was his enemies who named his fighting style as such." Delilah finished.

"Why tell me all this?" Jaune asked.

"There was an agreement. That when you have the free time you will be trained by Erina and Mom with the styles." Guinevere answered. "For now, though they'll be conditioning your body in your coming break after the first semester ends for you guys."

"The semester is going to end this Wednesday." Jaune remembered.

"Exactly. So, make sure you've packed your bags by then because you will be going home. And I'm pretty sure there would be hell to pay." Guinevere snickered.

Jaune nodded with a smile at this. The thought that he will finally be trained by his family gave him joy since it feels like he can get closer to them than ever before. It excited him, and he wanted to find out just how much he'd grow with the knowledge of the so-called Arc Forms.

Alcyone knocked on their door to inform them that they've arrived at Adagas.

/-/

The town of Adagas was bustling, though not as much as Beacon it was a calming town with white cobblestone covering the road, white brick houses lined up along with stores and stalls that sold numerous items from accessories to even meals. It was explained by the president, before leaving to enjoy the town with Luna, that the town was a major trade hub within the kingdom of Vale since its connected to the railway system. The deliveries of supplies going back and forth made Adagas' economic standing one of the tops within Vale.

Their group went straight for the research facility which was the only white and grey 5-story building alongside houses of old. Once inside it was easy to tell that it was Atlesian with its bland and militaristic aesthetic.

Their group was brought to an elevator that descended towards where they placed their new product. They arrived in a facility with catwalks above for observation purposes.

"There's no one here?" Guinevere asked.

"It was on the request of the Atlesian council for safety measurement. So they were given a day off." Delilah answered.

Then a person appeared before them wearing overalls used by mechanical engineers. The man introduced himself as the head researcher and engineer for the project. He pointed behind him the hunkering beast that they were working on.

The Atlesian Paladin – 290. A mechanized bipedal battlesuit conjured by the greatest minds of Atlas with the funding of the Schnee Dust Company _and_ the production staff of the Kingdom of Vale's Research and Development staff.

It did not have any painted colors to it but let the grey steel show itself to them as it is just a prototype. The Head of the facility then explained the equipment it had along with its capabilities and strength.

Delilah raised an eyebrow at the creation. "Can you make a mass production type?"

"Yes, we already had a blueprint for it as well as the materials ready for that purpose."

"How many can you make for the Vytal Festival?"

"If we cut sleep, then at least ten."

"Good, I want you to make fifteen." The head of development stammered at Delilah's words. "Will there be a problem?" Delilah asked with a fierce gaze from her eyes.

"N-no ma'am. We shall get to it right away once they come tommorow." The head said.

Delilah nodded at that.

"Wow, he seems stressed." Guinevere commented

Delilah sighed. "They'll all be rushing because of how short the deadline they were given by the council." She looked around in pity. "If only Dr. Polendina were here he'd whip the workers to shape but he's got his hands full with his own projects."

"Well then shall we take our leav-" But before Delilah could finish her sentence, the light within the facility suddenly went out and at the far end of the production floor, light emanated from a slowly opening bay door that was used to transport goods.

The light returned within the facility and on top of the Atlesian Paladin were 8 figures wearing masks that had the symbol of a spade on them while wearing black shirts under red coats with random numbers sewn onto it, black fatigues and combat boots.

Along with two females. One had her hair's color split into two, pink on one side and brown on the other with a parasol resting on her shoulder as she sat elegantly on the Paladin's head. And the other wore a blue dress with a white apron at the front, she held a scepter as she looked down on them all, the blue ribbon atop her blonde hair bobbing with every movement of her head. Her cerulean eyes gazed at them all but was transfixed at one person within the room.

The woman smiled and opened her mouth in introduction.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Alice. And we are the house of cards." She gave them all a cold smile. "Neo protect this area. One of spade will take care of the paladin." Joan jumped down from the Paladin

The woman who had different color schemes on her, Neo, nodded and followed her along with 7 men wearing identical masks the other masked individual entering the paladin.

Jaune stared in disbelief along with his sisters. Her name _isn't_ Alice. He knew her as much as his siblings knew the person who spoke as well.

That person was their family.

Their second eldest, Joan Arc.

/-/

"Guinevere, Delilah, and unless my eyes are playing tricks on me but is that you Jaune?" The woman asked them.

"Do you know her?" Ren asked.

Instead of being answered Jaune just stared, clearly dumbfounded at the person before her.

"Did Jaune become mute like my friend here?" The woman asked as she gestured to her multicolored friend.

"Jaune!" Guinevere hit him with her bow. "Get your head in the game!"

"What!?" Before Jaune could process the events, the Paladin's arms started to move.

"No! They're trying to figure out the controls! Don't let them take the Pal-" the head researcher was cut off mid-sentence when Joan appeared beside him, her scepter ready to break the man's head until an arrow almost reached her face but had to block it with her weapon.

Then Alcyone charged forward and grabbed the researcher by the collar and pulled him back.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Delilah puffed out a cloud of smoke and manifested multiple small fists aimed at three of the masked men.

Guinevere aimed for the woman named Neo but her arrow was deflected by a dagger of one of the masked men. The man moved in but Jaune intercepted with his shield. He swung his sword but was easily parried, a fist tried to strike his face, but he jumped back to avoid it an arrow whizzed pass his head and struck the shoulder of the man he faced. No blood was shed meaning that their aura is unlocked.

He noticed his own teammates taking on their own individual enemies. "Guin! Support Delilah, she's fighting three!" Jaune shouted.

While Jaune's attention was in front he almost failed to notice Joan beside him, the head of her scepter coming for Jaune's stomach. He knew his shield won't come on time, so he jumped back again but was still hit by Joan. Jaune skittered on the ground and he rose up coughing as the strike took the air out of him.

"Jumping so you could lessen the pain. Smart." Joan praised.

Alcyone appeared behind her wielding his boomerangs and attempted to striker her but was blocked by her scepter. The masked figure that Jaune clashed weapons with rushed at Alcyone but he just hopped to the side and regrouped with Jaune and Guinevere who was taking shots at anyone who was open. Whether it be Delilah's opponents or _NPR's opponents.

"Do you think the both of you can handle her?" Alcyone asked.

Jaune nodded. "What about Delilah?"

"She can handle those three. I'm worried for your team. I'll help them while you two make sure that Joan and that other masked man won't be a problem for anyone else."

Guinevere nodded, and her Longbow retracted itself and shifted into a long bow. "For more power." She explained.

Jaune took a deep breath and put his shield up as Alcyone left to support his team. "Joan, what are you doing?!" He shouted at his sister.

The woman he called out to raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the point of introducing my self as Alice if you're going to call me with my real name?"

"Because its your name, duh!" Guinevere said as she pulled back a string.

The masked man, now that Jaune took a closer look at the sewn symbol on his jacket had the letter 'A' on it.

"If you're worried about Ace of Spades coming at you, don't." Joan started. "His task is to protect Neo. So, if I were you, I'll worry about me instead." She said before rushing towards Guinevere.

Guinevere let an arrow loose, but Joan dodged by moving her head at the last minute while Jaune tried to intercept but stabbing at her side but was caught off guard as Joan shifted her sights from Guinevere to him at the last second causing him to fail in protecting himself as his sister's weapon struck his forehead.

His head reeled back from the force but willed his leg to step down and stay in his place. He put his shield up again to defend himself from any incoming onslaught from her, but she didn't. She waited for him to catch his bearings before resuming the battle.

The blonde knight took a deep breath as he inched slowly to her. While his opponent just walked towards her nonchalantly, her gait challenging him. Their weapons meet only for Jaune's sword arm to be blown back from the sheer force that her sister had against him, barely protecting his body with his shield. Every strike still sent numbing pain against him. Even with the support of Guinevere attacking Joan he still can't get through her defenses.

Jaune pushed his shield forward to make some space to breathe but he was not given that chance for she merely put her hand up as Jaune struggled to push her away.

"You have a way with Crocea Mors but you lack control over your Aura. A shame." She frowned as she leaned forward. "I'd have thought those forged documents would help you grow stronger."

In surprise Jaune pushed the ground with his legs as he moved his shield away his sword was aimed at her ready to lunge itself towards Joan, but she spun to dodge and Jaune clumsily tripped forward as he felt a strike from the center of his back.

"And it seems you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Maybe you _do_ have potential." She smiled. "Seriously, I thought the headmaster will reject you and yet here you are."

Jaune stood up panting. "Yeah, here I am. So, why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, if it isn't obvious. We're here to steal the Atlesian Paladin."

Jaune looked to the other side to see the fighting continues and he noticed one thing, the Paladin hasn't moved an inch through all this. And yet the people Joan brought looked as if they were stopping them from reaching the hunk of metal. Much like the way they stopped the Grimm earlier from getting close to the train. He winced in pain as he felt his aura was dangerously running low. He especially knew of this when the pain on his body has yet to leave him

 _Then if we can stop it from moving at least…_ His thoughts trailed off and he took a deep breath.

And he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could towards the direction of the Paladin. He knew that he can't outrun but at least his message must be made clear.

He ran for the Paladin. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He knew they would stop him, he knew that he can't outrun them. He threw his shield at the masked man who ran for him. They were faster, stronger, and smarter than an average criminal. But he knew about Joan's sense of responsibility and the way she could care for people she is meant to lead that's why.

"I'm sorry for this." She said to the girl named Neo as he put an arm around her neck and pointed the tip of his blade on the woman.

The fighting stopped as everyone watched the scene that occurred. "If any of you takes a step I will take out this woman!"

A muffled voice came from one of the masked individuals. "Yea' right, as if ye' can do it! I dare ya' I double dare ya'!"

That was the man that was fighting his team. He smiled as their attention was on him.

Jaune pointed his sword at the Paladin's leg. "Nora break its legs! Don't let them take it!"

Nora nodded with a determined gaze as she jumped back from the person she fought and shifted her hammer into its grenade launcher form and proceeded to unload all her grenades. He grinned at his team believing that this was a victory for them.

But there was one thing that Jaune did not account for-

He didn't know if the sound of shattering glass was his hope or the very fabric of reality itself because the next thing he knew was the Paladin was not anywhere nor was the girl he held, instead he held onto nothing as he felt a burning sensation from his lower back going through his stomach. He looked down as he felt a familiar liquid oozing down.

The woman named Neo stood behind him with a mocking grin to her face as she drove her blade deeper.

/Chapter 15 end/

 **Alright everyone greetings, this is Shaniic here with the longest chapter ever for Transmigration of the soul. We're nearing the end of the first arc which is the first season from the original RWBY and gasp, one of my favorites, Neo is here! And she's still tricky as ever**

 **Also, the house of Cards has finally appeared! [See chapter 4]**

 **Aura Arts explained as well as the Arc Forms. We will be seeing the evolution of Team JNPR soon as well as our favorite blonde knight. Yay!**

 **Next chapter may be a tad bit slow on the update since I will be breaking the news of failing my second attempt of the board exam to my parents. Drama will ensue and whatnot and it will affect my mental health because as much as you love your parents that doesn't mean you have to like them.**

 **I love my parents, but I don't like the way they do things.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter if you have questions ask away and I will answer in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and staying with me from start to finish and for putting up with my mistakes and the places I lack in. I am still striving to become a better writer and until then I will be asking for all of you to support me and put up with me in the mean time.**

 **And, as always, Love and Peace ya'll! Shaniic is signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Pyrrha Nikos grew up being polite and reserved because of her fame. She had a name and face to uphold back in Mistral. Her title as champion requires her to be calm, patient, and reserved. And she does it so perfectly that it has become a part of her.

Which could be the primary reason as to why she's never had proper friends back in Mistral. With all the accomplishments she's had and the perks that come with it was only natural that there would be people who would take advantage of it. Luckily the people who truly supported her did not.

Which is why she was ostracized by her peers back then. And is the primary reason for choosing Beacon Academy.

Instead of Haven, she wanted a new start, friends who would disregard her accomplishments and treat her like an actual person and not a champion on a pedestal. And she succeeded. Of course, she was almost disappointed at first with how Weiss approached her but all in all she was also thankful that she did because Pyrrha was able to meet her future leader, Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha never believed in destiny, but now, she's started believing in it. And that destiny was looking out for her.

Her partner, Nora. Who never regarded her as the champion of Mistral, but saw her as a true friend, almost like a sister even.

Her teammate, Ren. A guy whose stoic personality is the voice of reason within their team, though he may be a bit dense with Nora's feelings.

And specially her leader, Jaune. Who, at first, had her doubts with his physical conditioning, but the moment he unsheathed his sword that's when Pyrrha, for the first time in her life, saw someone to look up to. Jaune is the ideal huntsman with his passion and drive for helping others and improving himself.

He can handle the Nora's antics.

He doesn't mind the silence when he is with Ren, in fact its like the two boys had this bond that the two of them only knows about.

And most of all? When he learned about her title as champion, he didn't put her on a pedestal. He kicked down the pedestal and regarded her in equal footing and challenged her to a spar. Usually that would irk her but there was something about his gaze that did not show any form of inflated ego but instead there was a burning light filled with curiosity about her skill.

Jaune wanted to fight her because he wanted to know her. And Jaune never won against her but he never gave up asking for a match against her. At first it was a simple spar with just their weapons, but it escalated for Pyrrha to start using her semblance more often. And then she felt that in every fight he would always improve. In every fight there was something new. And then it happened.

She almost lost to Jaune.

Apparently, he had been training with Yang and studying the way she moved and dodged his weapons. He used that against her. Distracting her with his weapons and finding openings to her defenses. Weaving and encircling her and getting pass her guard. Which is why she blatantly used her semblance on Jaune's armor to win. There was a point before their match that got her frustrated when Jaune explained to him that it was gonna' be different because he trained with Yang. She didn't like it. She liked Yang, but she didn't like what happened. Pyrrha was Jaune's teammate and not her, that means if their leader has a problem, he should come to them first.

But Pyrrha noticed that when Jaune had problems, Yang would be there for him. And it was in that frustration that Pyrrha knew what has been happening. She was jealous of Yang Xiao-Long for being the person Jaune goes to.

She's sure that she likes Jaune Arc but if there are any feelings mixed in there was still a mystery to her.

She didn't know when it started, but it was a fact that on their first meeting Pyrrha couldn't take her mind off him. He was different from the rest. Jaune is an honest person and everything he does, even the times when he is an annoying goof, it makes Pyrrha smile. He is the kind of guy who would give a hundred percent in his effort just to see his plans to succeed. She doesn't know how deep her feelings are, but she is certain she cares a lot about him.

Which is why, seeing her team's leader stabbed through his gut and coughing blood flipped a switch inside her. She was seething in anger. Her _whole team_ is burning with rage at the woman who harmed their leader. It is a rage so strong that it could melt even the largest rock. Their gaze at the tri-colored woman was enough for sweat to run down her cheek.

And so, without meaning to, all three of team _NPR rushed forward, their intent shouting murder as they reached the woman. Pyrrha drew back her javelin and prepared a lunge from the side, Ren went farther and aimed his blades at the woman's throat, Nora was up above ready to nail the woman into the ground where she belonged.

But they forgot that they had unfinished fights as well.

All three of the spades came upon them. One tackling Ren, another a flying kick to Nora's face while the spade that Pyrrha fought lunged his dagger at her. She grits her teeth and blocked it with Akoúo̱ and shifted Miló into her xiphos form and struck the spade across the chest.

The spade jumped back and Pyrrha took this time to turn around to strike the but was stopped by another individual who held her right forearm, stopping her attack. She noticed the letter 'A' on him and remembered he was called Ace of Spades.

She attempted to retaliate but was thrown away before she could. She stood up after rolling on the ground and turned Miló into her rifled form and aimed it at the woman. Again, the previous masked man with the dagger stood in front of her aim and blocked the woman from view. She saw Alice approach Jaune and whisper something to the tri-colored woman before removing the blade from his body and throwing him away in her direction.

Pyrrha caught him mid-air, before gently placing him on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting his wound which was being slowly closed by his Aura.

"Yeah, but I think my Aura's running on fumes." He groaned and stood up. He caught his sword thrown to him by Alice.

"Then rest for a bit."

Pyrrha looked around and saw that the fighting continued, this time Delilah was being supported by her husband and Guinevere against 4 masked men. A pair against Nora and Ren. The masked man in front of Pyrrha has the number 10 on his coat and between them and Alice is the one named Ace of Spades.

The tri-colored woman walked onwards Delilah's group, and Alice walked towards them, spinning her scepter playfully.

"Well, we've already got what we're here for." She put a hand on the Ace's shoulder.

"Do we bail?" He asked.

"No, I want to play around for a bit." A small smile appeared on her face as she put her staff on the ground. "I just hope they can keep up."

"Jaune! Don't let them escape, who knows what they'll do with the paladin!" Delilah shouted as she fought.

"Hm, well we outnumber you but I'm the kind of person who never settles with a success rate below 90% so I'll be raising our odds for a bit if you won't mind." Alice said as she raised her staff.

And as if on cue a bright light engulfed the area and the next thing they know, all the masked men had strange glass-like armors covering them from head to toe along with glass weapons that replaced their daggers. The two who were fighting Ren and Nora had an armor resembling a castle with one of them holding a tower shield with two hands and the other a battle-axe.

Guinevere's group of enemies changed as well. Three of them had a simple light armor and a buckler and shorts word as their weapons while one of the four had an armor whose helm resembled that of a horse and a two-handed longsword.

The one in front of Pyrrha had the same horse-like armor as well but instead had a pair of one-handed longswords in his hand and but masked man behind him was still the same.

"None for me?" A voice came from the Ace of Spade.

"No, your job is to protect me." She said. "And what we need is for that hunk of metal to be out of reach, so I'll need you in shape for the last phase."

"Got it."

"What is this?" Pyrrha asked her eyes not leaving her opponent. It was clear that as long as they didn't make a move he wouldn't as well.

"Its her semblance. She can create very durable armor and give her allies weapons." Jaune explained.

Alice gave a small chuckle. "And you'd know how to stop it, don't you Jaune?"

"Her semblance can be stopped?"

Jaune took a deep breath. "She has a weakness. If we reach her, just have a slight skin contact it would dispel her semblance."

Pyrrha looked at her leader who stared at her with eyes filled with determination, she nodded, and he did the same.

"As above." Jaune said.

"So below." Pyrrha confirmed.

Pyrrha knew what it meant, and the pair executed it. They both rushed at the masked person in front of them Jaune, without his shield crouched down and aimed for the opponent's legs. The man swiftly dodged but was too distracted to notice the spear that struck his head staggering him and allowing Jaune a rising slash on the body, their enemy tried to react but Pyrrha appeared behind Jaune from below and pierced their opponent's side.

Their opponent reacted by attempting to strike Pyrrha with a sword, but she redirected the attack with her shield and spun as her spear turned into a Xyphos, the blonde knight on the other hand was behind their opponent and at the same time as Pyrrha struck their opponent's neck from behind and the front.

The masked man's body glimmered in light before briefly disappearing, the sign of Aura being expended.

The champion wanted to strike with her shield to knock him unconscious but was grabbed from the back of her neck and thrown away with Jaune following suit. Pyrrha recovered and stood up and assessed the situation.

Ace of Spade is the one in front of them and from how he kept throwing them he either grapples as a combat style or he's holding back. With the previous masked person down of his Aura standing between the Ace and Alice.

Ren and Nora are now fighting along with Delilah's group and from the looks of it they're in a deadlock. The tri-colored woman juggling her fight between Delilah's group, Ren and Nora while nimbly dodging Guinevere's arrows and while the masked individuals protected her blind spots and the gaps in her defenses.

Jaune was trying to calm his breathing while kneeling and glaring at their opponent, his eyes glancing between Alice, the Ace of spades, and Delilah's group. After a deep breath he slowly stood up with a small smile on his face.

Pyrrha liked that smile, it's a smile that says he had a plan ready. He approached her and whispered his strategy in his ear. Pyrrha smiled.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said as she offered her shield.

"No, I don't but its better than nothing." He exchanged it with his sword.

Jaune stood at the front with Akoúo̱ dead center of his body while holding it in both hands.

Pyrrha was at the back, the sword of Crocea Mors at her left and shifting Miló into its javelin form at her right.

"Go!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha rushed at the Ace of spades and lunged her javelin at him the man hopped to the left to dodge but crashed into the shield Jaune held. She swung her Javelin towards the man trapping him in the middle of the spear and shield Pyrrha then lunged with the sword, but it was parried by a knife and was redirected just a few centimeters above his shoulder and striking nothing.

Before Pyrrha or the masked individual could react Jaune assessed the situation immediately as a deadlock and used that split second to stomp at the side of the man's knee. Aura protected him from any damage but jumped back to get away from them but Jaune and Pyrrha were relentless.

Pyrrha rushed in and struck with her spear, any counter attack by the man was blocked by her sword and Jaune's shield acting as a wall made their opponent's movements more predictable by lessening the actions he could take.

As well as redirecting his movements closer to Alice.

The champion could only hope that the man wouldn't recognize the fatal weakness in their plan right now. There were two things that could be exploited. First was the fact that this was just a theory made by Jaune in one of their training a few months back, it wasn't really executed at all since they've been busy with school among other things so the two were basically improvising and was barely keeping up with their opponent.

Their opponent who's slowly starting to comprehend their way of fighting and their intent as well as he looked back and smirked after knowing how close they were to Alice. Just a few more paces. Maybe 10 steps at least if they rush.

And the second flaw. Jaune's aura is low therefore he is weakened, and any form of damage could deplete his aurapool.

And from the looks of it the Ace of spades directed all of his attacks unto the blonde and Pyrrha took that as a signal and rushed towards Alice with one of the masked spades between her and the target she prepared her self to attack but the bronze shield that flew towards the head of the man in front of her was a signal that the Ace of Spades is after her so she stopped on her heels and turned around to receive the Ace of Spades who was after her she threw Crocea Mors towards Jaune who received it and ran pass them towards Alice, his hands reaching out towards her.

/-/

Jaune saw Pyrrha run for her sister, Joan and the Ace of Spades noticed it and ran after her. Jaune ran to the side as fast as he can and threw Miló like a disc at the side of the other masked man's head, it was a signal for Pyrrha to tell her that the Ace of Spades is running after her. He ran towards Alice while receiving Crocea Mors back and put his hand out, oddly enough his sister never moved from her spot.

The moment he touched her hand flashes of images entered his vision briefly.

The sight of a woman with three other people, laughing and smiling; _He felt the innocence of it all_.

Of his sister who fought Grimm with her allies; _He felt the trust in the bond she shared with them._

Of his sister shouting at Ozpin; _he felt the grief in loss and the twisting pain of betrayal in that sight._

And when everything went back to normal, he saw his sister's eyes boring into his own.

"I see, I knew I felt something strange about you." She said.

Tears came forth from Jaune's eyes, the emotions from the visions were so raw that it felt like his own.

"I just wanted to test you but to think that you're an empath." She mumbled before holding his throat and slamming him into the ground. Jaune caught a glimpse of the fight ensuing, the armors and weapons given by Alice were already vanishing. He held her sister's arm and tried to pull away as she choked him.

"An empath. Of all the things you could be, you'd be an empath!?" She spat out as she lifted him and slammed him on the ground again, the impact pushing the air out of him as the ground broke.

Again, she lifted him up and slammed him towards the ground with a face filled with anger. " _You_ can't be an empath, dammit!" She cursed as she let go of Jaune, his sister was breathing erratically, the calm demeanor that she previously had vanishing with the frustration that replaced it.

She stepped on Jaune's left arm before she leaned closer to him as she applied her weight on the arm. "It would be better for you to die now than become a pawn to this war."

Jaune already felt his Aura depleted and started groaning, trying to keep his screams away and distracting anyone else from their fights. "Ghk!"

Joan grit her teeth and put her other foot below his elbow and with a sickening crack she lifted the foot and bent his elbow the opposite direction. Jaune couldn't handle the pain of his joints being dislocated and started screaming. He gasped for breath as he desperately asked for the pain to stop, he tried suppressing his screams into low groans, but the pain was too much even for him. No matter how much you know you've been through, pain will always hurt.

But in an odd twist of fate, he felt something. He felt that he reached something within him, something that was willing to answer his call he focused, ignoring the pain and reaching out for it but failed when his face was struck by Joan's weapon, causing his head to bleed, yet miraculously he's still alive.

"I won't be letting you call out to your soul." She said as she placed her scepter above his chest. "Im sorry, but it would be better for you to die here than be a part of _their_ machinations." But before she could put her scepter down, her arms were suddenly wrapped in wires and was pulled away, causing the weapon to go through his right thigh instead. The burning sensation of iron going through his flesh made him shout again and when it was removed, he felt the cold sensation of blood pouring out of him.

Perhaps it was the lost of Aura, or maybe he was passing out from the pain, but he felt his hold on his mind was slowly slipping

Before he lost consciousness, he saw the Student Council President and Vice-President appearing.

/-/

Yang was tired beyond all things.

She spent her weekend looking for her partner, her sister got into a terrorist heist and fought with a criminal, and there were that weird people that they 'met' one a stalker while the other was just plain weird.

So, it's easy to understand how much she wanted rest from all the hustle and bustle that the past days did.

Their bullhead landed on Beacon's landing pads along with another bullhead beside theirs. She saw Professor Goodwitch standing far off with her distinct scowl but what caught the buxom blonde's attention the most was the group that left the other Bullhead.

The student council President and Vice president with their clothes torn and cut in a few places.

A few adults which Yang knew as the people team JNPR was supposed to escort. She knew because she saw team JNPR together with them.

So, she easily assumed Team JNPR to follow suit only she didn't expect the state they would be in.

First came Nora who looked mostly tired and frustrated, if the scowl on her face was any indication.

Ren's left hand was bandaged, but his clothes had a few scratches on them.

Then came the worst of them all, Jaune whose head was wrapped in bandages, left arm slung inside a cast, and his right thigh wrapped in bandages as well. He wasn't wearing his usual armor but was just in his normal clothes while Pyrrha held him by his right side.

Team RWBY could only stare at them state that their sister team was in. Yang bit her lip, she was tempted to go and ask Jaune if he was okay, to ask what happened, and to replace Pyrrha's position.

Her team was approached by the deputy head.

"Your worries for team JNPR are obvious on your faces but any interaction with them can wait until tomorrow. Team JNPR has just finished a mission and must have their rest at our medical wing and their medical exam. You may speak to them after."

"Can we ask what happened?" Ruby said, bless her for her kind heart.

"They encountered people they couldn't face along their mission. Criminals." The deputy answered, pausing a bit. "Something that you, Miss Rose and Miss Beladonna, should not be doing which is why you and your team shall have detention tomorrow until Wednesday after classes. Are we clear?" She said with a sharp glare from her eyes.

"Urk, y-yes ma'am." Ruby stuttered.

While Blake just nodded silently.

"Good. Now, if you don't want your whole team to have a far worse punishment run along to your rooms while I tend to team JNPR."

Her team complied and walked away but Yang walked at a slower pace as she looked at Jaune with a worried face. She couldn't see his expression since his hair casted a shadow over his face as he looked down on the ground.

She could ignore Miss Goodwitch. She could just text Jaune on his Scroll, tell him to meet her somewhere.

But she didn't.

She chose not to. She wanted her rest and she will get it, her team and Jaune's team can handle any worries he'll have.

After all, they're as much a friend as she is his.

So that begs the question of why is Yang sitting at the lobby of the medical wing waiting for Jaune who answered her text when she asked if he was awake?

She's worried. She's just worried, and as her friend she must console him and ask if there's anything bothering him.

When she heard the clicking of a wooden crutch walking towards her, she stood up and met him halfway. Her breath was caught within her lungs as she saw the state Jaune was in. She bit her lip to avoid panicking and going into her 'sister mode'. The mode that Ruby called being her nagging mode.

"Hey." Jaune greeted, a small smile on is face.

"So…" She trailed off, trying to find something to say. At this point anything would work just don't make it feel awkward.

"Is that what guys call the evening wood?" She said as she pointed at the wooden crutch Jaune held. She gave her self a mental slap on her forehead as she did the exact opposite of her intent.

Jaune snorted before lightly laughing. "No, Yang. This is a crutch. It helps me walk."

Good, he dismissed the joke calmly.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked, gesturing the seats behind her.

"Well, the moon is out, the wind is nice and chilly." He looked out he window. "I think I want to walk out." He looked at him, his blue eyes meeting his lilac as he gave a somber smile. "Want to come with?"

She wanted to ask if he was offering or if he needed her to be with him but held off on saying anything more awkward.

"Sure. I think its nice out too." She waited for him to walk beside her and went out with him on his pace.

"So, can't sleep?" She asked.

"No, I slept the whole trip back here since I've been unconscious the whole time."

"Was the mission really that bad?"

"Did Miss Goodwitch tell you? I saw her talk with you guys."

Yang nodded.

"Right, I guess I'll save you the explanation." He sighed. "In summary, I saw my second eldest sister."

"And? Shouldn't that be a good thing? Family reunion and all that?" Yang said casually.

"Yang." He paused and gave an awkward smile. "My second eldest did this to me." He said as he gestured to the state, he was in.

 _Ah, Yang, mouth meet foot._ The buxom blonde thought to herself with an awkward silence.

And Jaune proceeded to explain the fight that ensued on the mission. They stopped at Beacon's garden and sat by the fountain as Jaune finished his story.

"So, how are you? Like, how _are_ you doing?" She asked. Its not easy to know that a relative wanted to kill you, hell Yang still wanted to find her mother to ask why she left her.

"I don't know. I'm filled with questions. So much questions." Jaune said, staring at Beacon's emerald tower, specifically Ozpin's office. Jaune was holding something back. There was something in him that he's not telling or trying hard not to show.

She tried to reach for his hand but held back and put her hand behind his back and gently rubbed it in a consoling manner. She didn't know what else to say so she just consoled him the way she can console him. The two spent the night in silence before they felt their drowsiness and agreed to go back to their beds.

Yang escorted Jaune until she reached the front of the medical wing.

"Well, goodnight Yang." He smiled. "And, thanks for this night."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

She saw Jaune heading for the door but before he could reach for its Yang ran and softly wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck from behind.

"Yang, what-?" Jaune tried to speak but Yang shushed him.

"Its clear, you're trying to put on a brave face. You don't want anyone to worry, but you love your sister and knowing the fact that she did the things she did to you would hurt."

Yang felt Jaune's throat move.

"You don't have to turn around, heck if you want, I'll promise to forget that anything happened."

Yang felt Jaune's chin shaking, most likely due to his own lips shaking.

"So, if you're hurt. If you're sad. If you're angry. Don't hold back when I'm around."

Yang felt the warm liquid dropping on her arms.

"Its okay. Its okay." She whispered to his ear as the waterworks kept going.

/Chapter 16 end/

 **EYYO! And that's a wrap for chapter 16. First semester of Beacon almost done along with the first 'Arc'. If there are any complaints with how the story was delivered please write it in the review. I'm trying so, so hard right now to improve how I pace things and everything. I hope I can improve and such and ya'll keep supporting me.**

 **Anywho, for those that MAY complain about Jaune crying, Look, Jaune LOVES his family, and imagine someone you love trying to hurt nay- Kill you? God, that's heartbreaking. Its betrayal of the century right there.**

 **And as I have mentioned before, there's romance here but its gonna' be hella' complicated like shoujo mangas.**

 **Also, On Joan/Alice, any complaints? Any problems? Put em in review!**

 **Well this is Shaniic ending Chapter 16, and as always love and peace ya'll!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ozpin stared at the horizon, taking in the view from his office as his school's student council president finished his report.

"And unfortunately we failed to apprehend any of the house members on the scene nor recapture the stolen Atlas tech." Archibald Blanc concluded with a flat expression.

"Unfortunate indeed." Ozpin sighed. "Ironwood is not going to like this."

"It'd be a mercy for the dear general not to take action." Delilah said crossing her arms. "Quite frankly, I'm disappointed in the both of you for _not_ knowing about any planned attack." She paused.

"Unless, you _intentionally_ leaked out the day I'm supposed to do the visit and wanted to show Joan that you have Jaune in your hands. And hold him over her as a piece of sorts against her?" Delilah's eyes narrowed at Ozpin as doubt showed on her face.

The headmaster gave a wry smile. "As much as I feel honored about your perspective regarding my capabilities on scheming, the House of Cards are an anomaly that I can't seem to get a hold of. Especially their intents."

Her gaze became stronger as time went by.

"Delilah." Her husband put a hand on her shoulder.

The politician sighed. "Joan was always firm with her ideals of justice so knowing her, she believes that what she did was the right thing, but whether or not that's for her self or someone else is beyond me. With that in mind, what do you plan to do about this? You can't expect the kingdom of Atlas to just accept these results."

"I plan to investigate their movements." Ozpin faced Archibald. "You still have your contact from the inside?"

Archibald, although brief, had his eye move toward Delilah before speaking.

The headmaster sighed. "I understand. We'll speak of this later, then. For now I'd ask of you to focus on the festivities. I'll contact you later regarding your next mission."

Archibald nodded. "Actually, headmaster. Speaking of the festival."

"Yes?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"The council would like to request a new refill of coffee from your personal supplies seeing as we're the ones mainly working on the mountains of paperwork that the festivities bring. As well as additional help after the coming break." Archibald gave a smile that would put any businessmen to shame.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes at the appointed president of the whole student body before conceding to the request. After all, his personal brand of coffee is very rare and hard to procure.

"Then we'll speak at a later time." Archibald excused himself before leaving the adults.

"My, what a skeptic boy." Delilah commented with delight. "He'd make a fine politician."

"Please, Delilah. I don't need anymore prospective huntsman following your footsteps. That boy hates politics. And he's more of a cautious sort than skeptic." Ozpin walked towards the nearby coffee table and poured himself a drink. "Coffee?"

Delilah shook her head. "I'd rather a different offer coming from you."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Don't play coy, the real reason I'm here and not by my brother's side is because of him, headmaster."

"Yes, it was blatantly obvious when you stormed in my office in the middle of Mr. Blanc's report." The headmaster chuckled. "I'd assume my deputy would stop you. She must be getting rusty."

"On the contrary, she told me to come directly to you in case I needed something regarding my brother. And besides, I was there, I fought. I needed to make sure all the details of the report were correct." Delilah smiled coyly

Ozpin nodded, impressed. "A valid point. Well then, seeing as my deputy hasn't left, I deduce that what we're about to speak of, you've already brought it into her attention?"

"Every detail that needs to be said."

"Then do pray tell what it is you want to speak of?"

"Its about my brother's training and the upcoming one week break."

* * *

Chaos Theory. This is a term that deals with nonlinear things that are effectively impossible to predict or control, at least that was the simplest meaning Yang found from the holonet. It is the perfect term that explains the situation she's in.

When Yang started the day, she was expecting a heavy mood along with a few bits of awkwardness to emanate from their breakfast table at the cafeteria. Seeing that Blake fought with Weiss, revealed she was secretly a faunus, ran away from the team, found a stalker, fought a criminal and most of all getting them into trouble with the scary Deputy, but instead she forgot to take into factor team JNPR who were the most unpredictable and quirky team in their year, or in this case, Nora.

Nora stood up and slammed the table. "Pancakes are different from waffles- Nay, they're more superior than waffles, Jaune!"

"They're both made of batter. Cooked on an iron platform with heat." The blonde leader of the said team retorted, slamming his good hand on the table since the other was still in a cast.

"Pancakes are fluffy and soft. They're like beds created by the heavens for our tongues to lie on!" Nora explained. "Waffles, are crunchy, hard and were made by demonic Grimm for our tongues to suffer and create negativity."

"Okay, first of all. That was a beautiful analogy, poetic even." Jaune said with an impressed face as he looked towards the whole group, Sun included to agree on him, to which they did.

"Thank you." Nora said with a proud grunt at the end.

"Now, second of all. Pancakes are bland and you can only cook em' one way. Waffles have variety. They're literally style _and_ substance all rolled into one iron! These babies are convenient, you can have them frozen or cooked. Plus, they go well with any kind of fruit jammed inside them." he looked to Yang. "Get it? Jam? _Jammed?_ Eh? Eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"The humor is lost if you explain it." Yang said whilst trying hard to hold back her snicker.

"Dolts." Weiss said with a deadpan look as she put a fork into a sliced apple before eating it.

Ruby shushed Weiss. "Don't ruin it or else they might stop!" She returned to the argument as if she were watching quality entertainment from a television.

Blake gave a small smile as she rolled her eyes at the ensuing chaos.

"That right?" Nora asked with half opened eyes and one brow raised.

 _Uh-oh_ Jaune thought. "Y-yeah. Why?"

"Uh oh" Pyrrha and Ren voiced their leader's thoughts.

"Oh I dunno, I'm just wondering." Nora paused with a gleeful, yet smug tone. Baiting Jaune into her obvious trap.

"About what?" the blonde knight asked, knowing that this may be a trap but hoping that it was a feint that he can take advantage of.

Nora gave a cheshire smile that would put Blake's own when she sees her favorite seafood dish to shame.

"Just wondering why Waffles don't have any famous franchises in remnant unlike pancakes. Case on point; MyHop!" She screamed the last word out as Jaune fell to the pits of despair that Nora dug and he stepped into. He could only give a vacant stare at the table as the truth deemed on him. That Nora was right. Pancakes are the superior race.

"Check and mate." Nora beamed.

After a few minutes of gloating and force feeding Jaune pancakes, she finally noticed the elephant in the room. "So, who's the almost-half-naked blonde?"

Sun gave a dry laugh while Ren's palm met his face for the nth time while Pyrrha just gave an apologetic smile.

Before her team told the events that transpired during the away mission they changed the venue and went to team JNPR's room since Jaune was hesitant on entering an all-girl's room. And so, team RWBY, and Sun told everything that happened in the docks and although Blake was hesitant at first she opened up to them her heritage but she also saw the other team as her friends, though not as close as Ruby and Yang were, they were still friends.

"I see, so Blake is a Faunus." Pyrrha muttered.

"Is there a problem knowing that she is?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha shook her head and gave a smile. "It would explain why she hates racism so much."

Blake gave a small relieved smile knowing that Pyrrha didn't reject her nor her lineage.

"So, since you're a cat faunus, do catnip make you high?" Nora asked with eyes full of curiosity

"Nora!" Ren reprimanded his childhood friend.

This earned a few chuckles within the group.

"What? Its a legitimate question." She gave a confused expression as if there was nothing wrong with the question. "I'd rather know now rather than keep questioning my self if it does or doesn't. And besides, I don't mean anything bad about it, just really curious."

The cat faunus in question gave a small heartfelt chuckle at Nora's innocent question. There were no ill-intent to her question and so, she answered. "Large amounts of it would have an effect on me like any other psychoactive drugs but small amounts wouldn't bother me thanks to my more human nature."

"Does being a cat faunus include attracting half-naked stalkers?" Nora said with a snicker.

"Hey! I'm no stalker!" Sun complained.

Yang patted his back. "Keep telling yourself that buddy."

"Blake was in trouble so I helped her. What's wrong with that?"

"You followed her around the city." Nora said with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's basically what a stalker does."

"But I did it without any bad intent." Sun defended himself while pouting and looking away.

"You've been awfully quiet, Arc." Weiss pointed out the anomaly in the situation.

Jaune, who's been looking down listening to their conversation finally looked up at them as they all stared at him.

"O-oh, I was?"

"Yes. You went quiet after knowing about Blake."

Jaune scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breath and sighing. "So you were part of the Black Fang, Blake?" He looked at Blake, his eyes weren't the same ones that they usually see, but they were as cold as the time he faced off with Cardin.

Cold and unrelenting.

Enough to make the cat faunus in question flinch and feel cold sweat run down her back.

"Yes. I was." Jaune confirmed before sighing. "Since when were you a part of them?"

"I grew up in the White Fang. Ever since I was a kid."

"Hey, man. Could you ease up on the hostility? Aren't we all friends here?" Sun cut into the conversation walking up with half of his body between Blake and Jaune, enough that the other blonde can still see Blake even if the monkey faunus stood between them.

Jaune had his eyes set on him for a moment before returning to Blake, his intent clear on ignoring the guy.

"So, you've probably killed so much, I take it?"

"N-no. I didn't kill anyone. I fought humans but never killed them."

"And yet you didn't stop others of your group from taking innocent lives." He said dryly

"I heard rumors but I didn't believe it until I saw it." She looked away from Jaune's eyes in guilt. It felt like she was choking on the words of the blonde knight.

"Hey! What is with this interrogation, Arc? You're being too aggressive with your words." Weiss defended her teammate.

Jaune snapped out of his cold trance as he looked around the expressions that his friends gave.

Weiss was mad.

Ruby had a worried expression.

Nora and Pyrrha both had shocked expressions towards them

Ren was being flat as always, but his eyes showed intrigue to his sudden change of personality.

Blake was clearly in distress with his words.

Sun looked prepared to punch Jaune in the face.

Yang, her eyes were red and angrily staring at him. It was clear how displeased she was at him.

 _Shit, I screwed up didn't I?_

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"If you've got a problem with _my_ partner then spit it out." Yang's voice was filled with ire.

Jaune scratched the back of his head before starting. "I just wanted to know if everyone can trust Blake."

"Well, I trust her. So why question if you need to?" The buxom blonde declared.

The blonde knight gave a small laugh inside his head. It was as if that was a good enough reason to trust Blake after knowing about her background.

Though half of his reason for being hostile was how the group was causing unneeded damage to remnant when there are bigger threats out there- No, it wasn't just the damage done to Remnant, but the damages it caused him as well. If the Fang didn't start becoming a terrorist group then maybe Velvet and he would've stayed friends, maybe even more.

While the other half was just him being curious about Blake's willingness to leave the White Fang behind.

"I guess I'm just high strung after what happened with Joan." The boy gave a crooked smile. While Yang flinched and her eyes returned to their lilac hue. "You grew up with the Fang. You probably had attachments to them. What I really wanted to ask is how could you abandon them just like that?"

Blake bit her lip in guilt, Jaune saw that the question was an agonizing one but he wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Because I knew that what they were doing was already wrong. And I could never bring my self to stop them because..." She hesitated. "Because a small part of me believes that their anger is justified."

Team RWBY seemed shocked at this revelation because she never told them about it. "Its why I decided to put a stop to them myself, because I couldn't bear to see them ending innocent lives as well as watch them become monsters. And most of all, I didn't want to be one." Blake finished

And you were also scared to accept that they're going into the wrong path. Which what made you ran away from us." Weiss concluded, her fist in front of her mouth as she put the pieces together.

"But, that's all in the past right?" Ruby asked. "You decided to be a huntress so you can change the way people treat Fainus-kind, right?"

Blake nodded.

"Then that's all we needed to hear. Right, Jaune?" Ren asked his partner.

The blonde knight gave a small smile after pondering a bit "If you want people to trust you again, then you should have trust in people as well." He said."I'll give you the benefit of a doubt because you deserve it. Prove to everyone that you're worth their trust."

Pyrrha smiled. "Their'? What about your trust?" She was able to pick up the wordplay that Jaune's been doing. He never said anything about not trusting her. He's only meant the people around their circle of friends. After all, every buried secrets will be uncovered by people. So he needs to know if he can defend her when the time might come.

"Blake trusted me enough with her secrets because she saw me as a friend. My trust was never gone to begin with." He gave a chuckle.

"Then what was the point of antagonizing Blake, then!?" Weiss said in frustration.

"I just needed to know some stuff." He said with a coy smile.

"Oh no, you are not going to get away with just that, Arc."

"Yeah! You mentioned you were high-strung about something. What was that about?!" Ruby complained.

Jaune looked a bit at Yang who looked away from him.

 _Yeah. Should not have done what I did._

He took a sigh. "So when we were in Adagas..."

* * *

After Jaune finished with the events that transpired in their mission his team was called into the headmaster's office. Team RWBY along with Sun was hanging out at the library Ruby was studying a few topics for Grimm Studies 101 while Weiss helped her and Blake was reading through her script for their play with Yang while Sun who was reading a comic book beside Blake.

"So, is that Jaune guy that intense?" The monkey Faunus asked.

"Not always. He's usually cheerful and nice." Blake answered in a hushed tone.

"Usually? So when is he usually 'not nice'?" Sun whispered

"There was that one time when he fought Cardin during Combat Class."

"You mean the racist?"

"Yeah, him. And then it became intense when he saw Cardin bullying another Faunus student."

"So Jaune is a good guy then?" Sun said cheerfully.

"Yes. He is." Blake answered.

"Jaune is a good guy. It just so happened that he just learned that his sister was a part of a criminal group. As well as almost killing him. He went through a lot and finding out a friend was a part of the White Fang, a group seen by all as a terrorist group, it just came crashing down on him." Yang interjected her thoughts on the matter.

"You're awfully defensive of him despite your earlier anger." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still angry, Weiss-cream. It just so happens that knowing about the things he just went through, you end up understanding his side after thinking about him."

 _You've been thinking about him all this time?_ Blake thought to herself. She wanted to say it but decided not to seeing that her partner was on the verge of her temper

"Then why be angry in the first place?" This time it was Blake who asked.

"Because I expected him to be the most accepting of you from Team JNPR. He was always against racism, He knows I'm your partner, so that already means you're trustworthy. But instead he interrogated you as if you were a criminal in jury."

"I was part of the White Fang, Yang. I was, and maybe still am a criminal." Blake pointed it out.

"Gods Blake, that's all in the past! He needs to let go of it all!" Yang slammed the table, her eyes flashing red causing the furniture to crack. "Dammit." She cursed.

"I need some fresh air." She stood up and walked out of the library.

Blake stood up in an attempt to follow but was stopped by her team leader. "Ruby?"

The reaper shook her head. "Its best to leave her alone for now. Give her maybe fifteen minutes before talking to her. She needs time to calm down before she can be logical."

Blake nodded and decided to sit down.

"Always one thing after another." Weiss muttered.

Ruby replied with an awkward smile before sitting back down.

"Is Yang and Jaune together or something?" Sun asked.

"No. They aren't." Blake answered.

"The two of them are just really close, especially with Yang helping him train." A voice chimed in. They all looked at the source to see team JNPR without Jaune approaching them and sitting at their table as well.

"Huh, well if his teammate says so then, okay." Sun accepted the answer from the Heiress and went back to reading his comic, keeping the following thoughts to himself.

 _Those two are too close to be just friends, to be honest._

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"His sisters wanted a talk with him so we left after giving our reports." Ren answered.

Ruby hummed in understanding while Weiss spoke up.

"Well, although our leading characters are not here, perhaps now would be a good time to rehearse for our play?"

Everyone agreed and went out into the Beacon Gardens to practice.

* * *

"So, I'll be trained by Erina?" The blonde knight questioned his older siblings

"Yes, dear. Our dear eldest will train you into a competent fighter." Delilah answered

"And teach you basics of the Arc style of fighting." Guinevere explained.

"B-but for a month!? What about my studies?" Jaune asked the headmaster who was calmly sipping coffee from behind his table.

"I am very happy that you are concerned with your studies here at Beacon, Mr. Arc. But the one thing we promote in a huntsman academy is the ability of a student to become the best version of themselves. And I don't see why I shouldn't give you a month in order to become a better fighter." The lax headmaster smiled.

"You're too accepting of this, headmaster!"

Delilah sighed. "Jaune, dear. The reason why we want you to focus on your training is because you've got great potential as a fighter but you are severely lacking. True, you can hold your own against anyone but that wouldn't be enough. You're a diamond in a rough." She reached out for his cheek and gave it a strong squeeze. "So don't be a bad apple and listen to your elders." She let go of him.

"Ow!" Jaune rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"Erina will also teach you about the abilities of an Empath." Guin said.

"Actually, if you don't mind me asking, what's an empath?"

The headmaster took another sip from his coffee before starting.

"An empath, Mr. Arc, is a person whose soul was gifted the ability to feel the emotions of another individual sometimes even reading into another person's memories. Although empaths are rare, you're not the first recorded one, they are usually given to individuals with abnormally high aura reserves."

"And, I'm one of those people?"

"Indeed. Though let me be clear that your abilities as an empath is not your semblance. But rather just think of it as a unique quirk that a few people have."

"I see, then when do I leave?" He asked.

"Now. You'll be taking a bullhead with Guin and I then head straight for the port of Vale. From there you'll be riding a boat owned by a friend of mother to take you to the Sarvent Isles, east of Vale."

"Right now!?"

"Yeah, so say your farewells and pack your bags!"

"B-but wait, I don't have any armor, all I have is Crocea Mors." He remembered how his armor broke from the previous fight and was deemed unusable by the school's smiths and therefore he'll have to procure a new set for himself.

"We already told Erina that. She said she'll bring Uncle Geno." Guinevere said with an excited tone of voice.

Guinevere had been the closest person to their Uncle Geno, who was also their family's personal smith. Every time he comes to visit them he'd always had gifts for them but was biased towards Guinevere because he was the one who named her and is Guinevere's godfather. Truth be told, every Arc children that Erica gave birth to had different godparents. And for some reason Jaune has yet to meet who his own godparents were. Every time he asked, he would be sent gifts but has never shown themselves to him all his life.

He had a weird family, and even weirder godparents.

"So its now? I'll finally be trained like how I asked years ago?"

"We told you that you'd be trained during your break right? Or are you hesitating?" Guinevere asked.

"No, just shocked, excited even." He swallowed his saliva, feeling the heat inside his stomach rising up with excitement. Jaune Arc is trying his best to contain himself. He took a deep breath and a huge grin crept up in his face.

"Dear, what are you standing around for? Go and make preparations already!"

"R-right! I'll see you guys later!"

Jaune rushed into the elevator his body shaking in joy for what's to come. Like a young boy who's finished a year in school and ready to start the vacation, he on the other hand will start his training. For years when he was a younger he wanted to be trained, to be like his older sisters who fought so well and did amazing things that you could only see in video games or his favorite cartoon shows. He's always been enamored in heroics. Watching the Power Riders or the Masked Rangers fighting evil and ultimately saving the day attracted him so much that he always pestered his family to train him. But, alas, his wishes was never met for some reason. And now, he was given the chance that they did not give years ago, perhaps even better.

With his experience as a soldier in his past life, he can become one step closer to his ideal huntsman. And perhaps even a step closer to finding answers regarding Joan's decision to be part of a crime syndicate.

He took his weapon from the lockers before entering his dorm room, and to his surprise, his team wasn't there. He sent Ren a message asking where they were before packing his clothes into his bag, and other essentials. Jaune checked his scroll to find out that his friends were in the gardens and proceeded there with his bags.

His friends look to him when they saw him approach with his luggage and a huge smile on his face as he explained everything to them.

"A month!?" Everyone who was present shouted.

"Lucky! That's a whole month of vacation from studying." Nora pouted at the unfairness of the situation.

"He's going to train himself. I doubt it would count as a vacation, Nora." Ren said.

"Still, a month with no classes. No Oobleck. No Port. No Goodwitch." Nora clicked her tongue. "Lucky."

"When the president said the headmaster played favorites, I didn't know it would be this far." Pyrrha said with a tone of disbelief.

"But what about rehersals!?" Weiss complained.

"I'll practice my lines when I have the time. I'll even ask sis to help me out." Jaune said with a grin.

"Wow! You're going to get trained by your sister huh? Good luck!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Speaking of older sisters, where's yours, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Yang is busy sulking." Blake said. "And I think you know why."

"Actually, about that." Jaune started, scratching the back of his head. Now that Jaune has finally cooled down, his mind wasn't as heated as it was before and was now able to be logical rather than emotional. "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Blake shook her head. "Its okay. To be honest, I was already expecting someone to be less accepting of my past-"

Jaune cut him off. "That's exactly what I mean. I sounded like I was against you for what you were, and to be honest? I was. I was heavily affected by your history for being a member of White Fang. Because, indirectly, the Fang affected my childhood as well. And I realized that the thing I did earlier was almost the same from a certain someone's viewpoint." Cardin's. He thought to himself. "And I was hypocritical for not accepting you for it. Its things being like it was that this cycle of hate between races is still going. So, for what I said, I would like to apologize and hope that you'd give me another chance." He bowed in front of Blake.

Blake was surprised at the action Jaune did before giving a hearty laugh.

"There's nothing to forgive, Jaune, but thank you." The cat faunus gave a rarely bright smile at the young knight's honesty. "But, now there's one more person to apologize to."

"Yeah. Hey Ren, can I ask a favor?" he said.

"Don't worry, I'll bring your bags to the docks." He gave a small smile. "See you in a month Jaune." The two exchanged a fistbump before Ren passed him by.

Nora gave him a hearty hug. "Go get em' Jaune-Jaune!" Jaune hugged her back before she went to Ren.

"Good luck out there." Ruby said before using her speed semblance and gave Jaune a tight hug as well. "It'll only be for a month, crater-face" he said, snickering as he ruffled Ruby's head before parting.

"I wish you the best, Ar- Jaune." Weiss approached him.

Jaune opened his arms. "No hug?"

The heiress gave a smug smile. "You wish I'd give you one."

He chuckled before moving on to the newest member of the group. "Sorry about earlier."

"Its cool, man. You were just being careful and stuff." Sun gave a cheery smile at him.

Jaune offered a hand that Sun grabbed and gave him a bro-hug. "I'll help with Blake." Jaune whispered and when he separated from the monkey faunus, looked at Blake who gave him a small, silent smile which he returned with a nod before proceeding to Pyrrha.

"So, Pyr. You better watch your back." Team JNPR's leader gave her a challenging smile. "I'll be coming for you."

On the other hand, the champion couldn't help feeling giddy about Jaune's words and did her best not to be flustered by taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll be waiting, Jaune." Pyrrha gave Jaune a tight hug and buried her face on his shoulder as if she was trying to memorize all of Jaune's being. "Thank you, Pyrrha." he gave a bright smile before letting her go. Pyrrha left, not looking back at Jaune or to where he was heading, she didn't need to see where he was going. She didn't want to.

* * *

Yang watched the sun slowly setting on the horizon as she sat crossed-legged on the rooftop's parapet. The sun waned slowly along with her heated anger. She heard the door opening and the voice of the one guy that made her feel many things. He made her feel happy with his jokes. Comfort in the way he shows how much he cares for everyone. He made her feel excited every time they were fighting. But he also made her heart flutter as he got to know him. Jaune Arc never did much to woo Yang, in fact he never made an effort to do so. She started liking him because he was just some guy who treated her like any other. It just so happened that she was the one who he got close to.

She was the one who saw him in his weakest. A side of him that he never showed anyone else.

"Last time we were here, I had problems with my sister, now I'm the problem." He gave a dry and awkward chuckle.

"You want to sit down here with me?" Yang offered.

Jaune walked towards her but didn't sit beside her but he did lean on the parapet and watched the sun with her.

The orange hue that dyed the skies was pretty to look at but she couldn't help but stare at the boy beside him who was watching the sun dip itself into the sea's horizon.

The young knight took a deep breath, which was enough for Yang to stop staring and return her sights unto the view before them.

"I wanted to apologize for... The things I said to Blake. It was insensitive of me."

"Do you know what I'm really mad about?" Yang asked.

"Wasn't it because of how I treated Blake's past?" He asked.

Yang shook her head. "Some of it was that but there are other reasons." She trailed off.

"Will you tell me those reasons?"

"Why do you want to know?" She turned and faced him. A serious expression on her face. Not the face that was comforting him, not a face that was joking around, but a face that was ready to confront him.

"Because, You're the last person I want to be mad at me. Especially since I'll be having an earlier break." he scratched his cheek innocently, the tinge of orange on his cheek complimenting the scene. "I guess you're just that special." He gave an embarrassed laugh.

Yang heart skipped a beat by what he said.

That she was special to him. Though she knew he meant it as friends Yang started to have certain thoughts in her head. The kind of thoughts that she has been repressing.

 _Maybe its time I changed the way he sees me._

"What do you mean an earlier break?" She asked.

Jaune explained how he was going to be gone for a month for training with his sister and surprised her with the news. He'll be gone in a month. And he'll be leaving in a few minutes.

"And I didn't want to leave with you being mad at me and stuff."

"I see. Then I guess I could tell you the reason..." Yang trailed off before getting down into the floor and standing beside him. "One reason was that I expected you to accept Blake."

"And I do now. I was an ass-"

"No, I mean I _was_ mad about that. Not anymore. I thought about it and you were right to be. You just learned about your sister, and what she did, it couldn't have been easy accepting it and suddenly hearing a friend of yours was once a part of a terrorist group would've been too much for anyone." Yang said as she stared at his cast.

"You said there were some reasons. So I'm guessing there's another one?"

Yang sighed.

 _Time to face the music, maybe._

"Tell me honestly. Were you mad at the White Fang because of their crimes, or how they affected you and Velvet?"

The look of surprise on his face was enough to answer her question.

She stared at him. She still wanted to hear what he'll say despite knowing this.

"Yes." Jaune answered.

Yang's chest tightened and was about to say something but the blonde knight wasn't done.

"A part of me was angry because of how the group affected me but it wasn't because of a failed love." He gave a small smile. "Maybe a few months ago, sure I would've felt that and be more angry at Blake, but, after the things I've went through and seen? Its clear that the people who suffer from this are many and their circumstances aren't as simple as mine." He paused. "I just thought that the actions these terrorists do affect so much and it pissed me off how they were ignorant to these things and kept believing that what they were doing were the right thing."

"I see..." Yang replied. "I thought you were pushing your frustrations of a failed love on my partner, which made me really, really mad. I guess this time I owe you an apology." Yang joked.

"We're both dumb." He chuckled.

"Its a blonde thing." the buxom blonde shrugged.

"Wow. Touche Yang. Touche."

The two shared genuine laughter before Yang started to speak again.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I make a request."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Uhhh... Okay?" Jaune closed his eyes shut.

Yang took a deep breath and gave Jaune a hug. "I'll see you in a month?"

"Yep. You will." Jaune said, eyes still closed.

"I hope what I'll do will help you move on from your heartbreak."

"What do you-" Before Jaune could finish his question, he felt something warm, soft, and slightly wet touch his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise to see Yang's lips was on it.

"And hopefully your thoughts of Velvet will be replaced by thoughts of me." She said as Lilac eyes met blue, giving Jaune a sly smile before running for the exit.

Jaune just turned around, caressing his cheek as he saw Yang leave. He was left there, dumbfounded.

And this is how Jaune Arc's first semester in Beacon ended

/Chapter 17 End/

 **WOOP 5.5K WORDS DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Ayyo erryone happy february-not-so-valentines-day to you all! So the first arc is finished and now we will proceed to the second ark, a.k.a. The second semester! (Volume 2 of RWBY)**

 **We end this chapter with something sweet, hopefully it is, and fluff and shit and all that. Sorry for the delays as well as if you have any problems with anything, just say so and I will do my best to adjust for future chapters and/or works.**

 **So, Jaune is getting trained. Expect an improved version of Jaune this coming year as well as future relationships and all that.**

 **Poll is done and apparently a lot wanted to keep his pet phrase rather than lose it. So, we shall abide by democracy!**

 **Anyway ya'll. Thanks for still following and giving my shit a read, hopefully you'll keep staying despite my shitty progress and help me improve as well. until we meet again everyone.**

 **This is Shaniic saying, Love and Peace ya'll. Love and Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes, we have received your luggage a few days ago and as requested, have put up another locker for your new armor." Glynda Goodwitch spoke through her scroll as she communicated with a certain student who was in an island far from Vale.

"We will be expecting you this afternoon, and hopefully you can catch up on lost time." The deputy gave a small smile after hearing the young man's reply. "Yes, I shall send your greetings to the headmaster. I wish you safe travels. Goodbye to you as well." She put her scroll onto the headmaster's table and picked up a document.

"Was that Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked as he poured coffee onto his favored Academy mug.

The deputy nodded. "He asked about the items he sent here if it arrived safely, to which I answered that it did."

Ozpin nodded. "Are you sure about this, old friend?" the headmaster asked the person on the holographic monitor that showed the most famed general of Atlas, James Ironwood.

"I initially gave it to Erica for her to use and report any findings on it since it was on its experimental stage. And with how much aura it consumed it was only logical that Erica would be the only candidate." The general stated.

"That was until her son came into the stage." Ozpin said as he sat down on his seat to properly face his friend.

"Her son _was_ a surprise that is true, but as I said, the kingdom _gave_ it to Erica for good reason. It was because of the services she and her husband has given to the kingdom and that she was the only one who was plausible enough to use it."

"Therefore, by extension she has rights on what she decides to use it for?"

Ironwood didn't answer but he did smile. After all, every wall has its ears.

James Ironwood is the headmaster of Atlas academy and a general of the kingdom therefore he has a duty to protect his kingdom above all else, which includes developing people who would protect the kingdom from harm. But he was also a man who was a part of the war against Salem so he knew how much everything was at stake.

The Arc family is also a part of this said war, although Erica and Jonathan have decided to put up their weapons in favor of raising their family, Ozpin and James knew that the two would answer when called.

Ozpin sighed as he remembered Jonathan, the Arc patriarch giving him a video call a few days ago.

"It was inevitable that my son would follow in our footsteps." The intellectual man sighed.

"Do you regret it, friend?" Ozpin asked.

"I do. My eldest daughter is a soldier for Vacuo, always in the front lines for the safety of the kingdom she protects. Fighting both Grimm and humans alike. My second daughter left us and is a part of a criminal group. My third plunged into the dark abyss of politics." The exhausted voice of his friend could be felt even through the scroll. "And all three are also a part of this war. I just pray that Guinevere and Jaune does not follow. I love my children, I'm proud of what they're doing as well. But I cannot help but worry for their future."

There was a pregnant silence between the two as Ozpin held back the guilt for causing so much suffering.

 _It was his fault. The deaths of numerous people, the war with the Grimm, and for the gods to abandon them as well._

 _It was his fault._

"They took up after the two of you, you know?" Ozpin, finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The stubbornness of your wife and your strong sense of duty. Two characteristics that causes headaches when mixed." The headmaster chuckled. "Much like you and Erica."

Jonathan was silent for a few seconds before laughing. "If you meant about us breaking the rules..."

And from there the two reminisced their youth throughout the night.

"Ozpin, have you already chosen who you'd be sending after Merlot?" The general asked which snapped Ozpin out of his thoughts.

The headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I have. And I may regret my decision but it is the only choice."

"We can send-" The headmaster cut Ironwood off by putting his hand up.

"Don't. If you interfere the people of Vale would be worried. The council has made its decision to handle this. Merlot has been a citizen of Vale, therefore Vale will be the one to solve this problem."

"The boy is unstable."

"That boy you speak of has proven his loyalty to us, Ironwood."

"Its not his loyalty I fear for, Ozpin. Its his blood."

"He never chose to be born as he is. And our huntsmen are already stretched thin with all the 'mutated' Grimm appearing all around the kingdom."

"Then I pray that the team to go with them will find success."

"I as well old friend." The headmaster said in a somber tone as he cut off the call with Ironwood.

As much as Ozpin would want to send his staff on this mission he cannot move his most powerful pieces away because of who slept underneath.

* * *

The break for the first year students of Beacon academy ended three weeks ago and at the moment Yang Xiao-Long was standing still at Beacon academy's hallway as she stared at the electronic screen showing the ranking of Beacon's candidates for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. After deliberation from the faculty staff , there are five teams chosen in each year to be a part of the said ranking system.

Wherein each student is ranked individually by their skills and only the top twelve students, with their respective teams can join the tournament. This ranking system would serve as Beacon Academy's preliminary rounds for choosing their representatives.

Although, if one member of your team is not a part of the top twelve candidates then the said team's spot will be replaced by a team match between the remaining two teams outside of the twelve spots. Ranking is based on the win-loss ratio a student has and they are scheduled to fight once a day and is opted to take have a rest-day from fighting to ensure fairness in all grounds.

But there are exceptions to the rule regarding the win-loss ratio. A student can challenge another student of higher rank who has yet to fight or is not on their rest-day and if the one who issued the challenge wins, will switch spots with the higher-ranked student. And regardless of the results, you will be banned from challenging anyone for three days but others can challenge you. Challenges cannot be declined at all times.

"A team who cannot stand properly together will be doomed to fail against adversities."

This was the phrase mentioned by the headmaster when the said system was implemented years ago. Compared to other schools who chose based on grades and performances, Beacon Academy opted to choose this kind of arrangement because previous headmasters believed that a person's true potential and worth can only show in dire times.

And dire it was indeed.

Twenty Students.

With only three teams of twelve students getting the rights for entering the tournament.

Yang read the list from top to bottom.

1\. Pyrrha Nikos (JNPR)

2\. Yang Xiao-Long (RWBY)

3\. Nora Valkyrie (JNPR)

4\. Weiss Schnee (RWBY)

5\. Ruby Rose (RWBY)

6\. Lie Ren (JNPR)

7\. Blake Beladonna (RWBY)

8\. Cardinal Winchester (CRDL)

9\. Sinclair Leveresque (LCHT)

10\. Dove Bronzewing (CRDL)

11\. Sky Lark (CRDL)

12\. Ventus Aether (ATHR)

13\. Rupert Terrance (ATHR)

14\. Russel Thrush (CRDL)

15\. Jaime Rioda (ATHR)

16\. Henry Hellodien (LCHT)

17\. Kyle Heathers (ATHR)

18\. Carl Lediode (LCHT)

19\. Caffel Turner (LCHT)

20\. Jaune Arc (JNPR)

The buxom blonde read the last name on the list she put a finger on her chest as she tried to feel the jewelry hanging around her neck that was hidden by her school uniform. She wanted to confirm if it was still there, as the foreign object can only be worn when she wears her school uniform since it was the only time that she can hide it.

 _Maybe I should wear clothes that show less skin?_ She contemplated as she wanted to wear the accessory more.

The familiar and endearing voice of her sister called out to her as she approached along with the rest of team RWBY who just picked up Blake from the library. Again.

"So what's the agenda today?" Yang asked her little sister.

"We're going to meet with team JNPR at the cafeteria to have lunch and meet the rest of Sun's team." Weiss answered.

"I wonder what kind of weapons his team will use?" The little reaper beamed at the thought of seeing brand new weapons.

"Is Crescent Rose not enough for you?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Shouldn't have said that Weiss-cream." The team blonde said.

"Blasphemy! Cresent Rose is enough, and more! She's the greatest weapon ever! But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate other weapons too!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh, I forgot how much of a hopeless weapon nerd you are." The heiress rolled her eyes

Yang gave a small chuckle at the exchange before noticing Blake was glued to her Scroll, reading another article about the White Fang. She lightly elbowed her partner's shoulder to snap her off of her trance.

"Hey, we'll be having lunch with your boyfriend. Stop reading smut and start walking before you hit a wall." she scolded her partner.

"Ugh, Yang. He's not my boyfriend." Blake complained before hiding her scroll in her pocket before walking with her team to the cafeteria. "And second of all, I was reading news articles."

"So, news articles have smut now?" She smiled

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Anyway, You and sun spent the whole day in Vale going on a date. So I'm bound to assume." Yang snickered.

"We didn't have a date and you know that." Her partner deadpanned. "And speaking of boyfriends." She started walking a tad bit slower and Yang matched her pace. And when Ruby and Weiss were out of earshot, the cat faunus leaned in to the blonde and started to whisper. "What's going on between you and Jaune? Hm?"

Yang raised an eyebrow and whispered back. "Whatever do you mean oh dear partner of mine?"

"You never missed a day going to the ranking boards."

"I'm concerned for my own rank."

"And yet you never challenged Pyrrha for her rank."

"I'll take her on when she least expects it." The boxer punched her palm with a determined look on her face.

"Uh-huh. Sure you will." The cat faunus said with a heavily sarcastic tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure you go there because of another reason."

"And tell me, what _is_ that reason, Blake?"

"Jaune Arc. Need I say more?"

"No. You don't have to." Yang sighed not like she can deny Blake's claims.

Blake was the only person Yang confided to when the blonde knight left for his month of training with his sisters. She was the only one who knew of what she did. As much as she wanted to tell Ruby about it, she doubts Ruby can keep her mouth shut and she doubts that Weiss would care enough about it. Therefore she went to the romanticist of her team.

"I still deny being a romanticist." Blake said.

"D-did you read my mind?!" The buxom blonde cried out in surprise.

"No, but it was obvious you were thinking about it."

"Sorry, you're the first person to come to mind because you're my partner."

"You told me its because I read romance books."

"I don't remember." She winked and lightly hit her head with her tongue out. "Tehe?"

"Acting cute won't work on me."

"Not even if Sun does it?"

"You're impossible." Blake rolled her eyes. "So, what's bothering you, anyway?"

"Just worried about him since there's no time left for the Vytal festival and he hasn't had any matches yet."

"I see." Blake could not give any other reply that doesn't sound half-hearted so she just gave her reply as-is. "Then all we can do is hope his training would be enough." There was a small moment of silence as they walked in the courtyard towards the cafeteria until Blake started again. "Is that all?"

"No..." Yang sighed. "There's also the fact that he's about to come back soon."

"Shouldn't you of all people be excited?"

"Yeah but..." yang trailed off as she scratched the back of her head and looked away from Blake.

"Is my partner, THE Yang Xiao-Long getting the jitters from seeing a guy?" She teased.

"Sh-shut up! I mean, I'm not supposed to be nervous or anything but this is a first for me, you know? I'm the first to 'kinda' confess, the first one who made the move so I have no idea if this thing we have is serious or not." She put her hands up to emphasize her point. "I'm not even sure if we have a thing!"

"Who has a thing with who?" A bubbly voice suddenly sprung along with the person in question between Blake and Yang

"Gah!" The pair screamed in unison as the shock from Nora's appearance startled them.

"Nora! Stop doing that!" Ren ran after her panting. "Suddenly cutting in a conversation is rude!"

"But they were whispering! Maybe they have some secret stash of food somewhere that they never told us!"

"Nora, you're the only one with a secret food stash around campus." He took a deep breath. "I apologize for her. Greetings by the way." He gave a small smile.

"Formal as ever." Yang smiled back.

Blake nodded at him.

Nora wrapped her arms around Yang and Blake. "So, we'll be meeting Blake's boyfriend's other teammates right?"

"Sun is not my boyfriend!" Blake retorted.

"Did I say Sun?" She faked a surprise. "Yang, did I ever mention Sun?"

The buxom blonde snickered. "Pretty sure you didn't."

Blake glared at her partner in anger. _I hate you._ She sent a message with her gaze.

 _No you don't._ Yang retorted with hers.

 _Yeah, you love Yang!_ Nora joined in their telepathic conversation.

Pyrrha walked towards them laughing at Nora's antics as Ren stayed visibly confused at their exchange. "Its a girl thing." The champion explained as she put a reassuring hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Of course it is." The green ninja said in an exasperated tone.

* * *

Team RWBY and _NPR sat opposite each other on a cafeteria table as Team SSSN divided themselves into two to have a symmetrical position at the table they sat at.

Team RWBY with Sun and Neptune who was chatting with Ruby about their weapons. (Sun seated beside Blake and Neptune by Weiss, who of course was obviously swooning despite trying her best not to show it.)

While the newly met members, Sage and Scarlet sat by team _NPR.

Yang decided to start on her lunch as she silently listened to _NPR's conversation.

"So, how come there's only three of you?" Sage asked.

"Our leader is off for some training. But he'll be back soon." Pyrrha answered.

"Wait, you're not the leader?"

The champion gave a polite smile as she shook her head.

"Huh, I guess that's why he needed to train."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean, if THE Pyrrha Nikos is a part of a team and not a leader, the pressure's on him to be better than you. As your team leader, he's probably expected by everyone to at least be that much." He said it as if it was a matter-of-fact.

"Jaune would never feel that way." The champion defended.

"How would you know? Did you ask?"

"No, but-"

"Then how can you say that he doesn't feel that way?" He cut her off.

"Sage. That's enough." Scarlet put a hand on his partner's shoulder to stop him. "I think you've said too much"

"What do you-" He flinched when he felt the murderous gazes from two people on the table. The ones ranked number two and number three in Beacon. "Huh, guess I have. Good time as any to excuse my self then." Sage stood up and left the cafeteria.

Sacrlet stood up to follow but apologized before leaving. "Sage has no filter between his bran and his mouth he knows of this but hasn't done anything about it. He's prideful that way, so I hope you can understand he doesn't mean anything by it." He left with an apologetic and awkward smile.

Sun and Neptune exchanged a worried expression while Yang saw Pyrrha staring at her meal while biting her lower lip as she let Sage's words sink in.

As much as Pyrrha wanted to ignore it, many times she has lost friends because of her status as a champion. She's been hearing the whispers of his fellow peers, with the exception of team RWBY, regarding Jaune's legitimacy as a teammate of Pyrrha, let a lone being her leader.

She's scared of the thought of losing her friends. Perhaps its about a good time as any to lose her status as champion?

* * *

The next day, the students of Beacon and the guests were gathered at Beacon's combat class to have an exhibition match between students as managed by the deputy, Glynda Goodwitch. These series of matches is also recorded for the ranking boards.

"And the third match would be, Lie Ren against Ventus Aether."

Ren nodded and entered the locker room to gather his weapon. His opponent, Ventus followed suit. Ventus was a part of team LCHT. He was short as Weiss while having brown curly hair that covered his left eye, while his right showed that his eyes' colors were of a hazel hue. He wore an orange dress-shirt underneath light leather armor that protected his chest, shoulders and forearms. His denim pants had no protection whatsoever but there were belts that wrapped around his legs which held his folded weapons. The two entered the Arena at the same time and donned their weapons.

Although there was something odd at the scenery, no one in the audience but Nora could understand what it was.

 _Ren is smiling. He has a small genuine smile on his face._ Nora thought to her self.

Ren held Stormflower while Ventus had boomerangs for each gap between his fingers having a grand total of eight boomerangs ready.

"Prepare yourselves. We'll have tournament rules, the match is decided when the opponent's aura is in the red or by ring-out. There are no draws, if the timer runs out, we'll based on the amount of aura and performance one had. Am I clear?" The deputy asked.

Ren nodded in confirmation.

"Yep!" Ventus replied with a smile.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Begin!"

The two fighters were both speed oriented and knew that the first to make make a successful attack will gain the advantage. Ren rushed forward with Stormflower being fired at Ventus. Ren's opponent let his aura take the damage and threw all eight boomerangs at the same time. The boomerangs went straight for Ren, while a few went off course and curved themselves to head straight into Ren's blindspots.

But of course, this wasn't the first time Ren saw this attack as he has seen other's fall prey into it. Ventus was confident that no one can dodge this sure-win attack that he had created especially against someone that has a rather low aura-pool.

But what Ventus didn't take into account was Ren's instinct and flexibility that Jaune along with Pyrrha, honed in him. The ability to react accordingly and find ways for victory, the recent fight with the House of Cards helped tremendously in seeing the flaws in his fighting style as well as improving it.

The ninja found a few gaps in the attack and hopped forwad and spun in the air dodging the oncoming attack. Once he landed, Ventus was too surprised at Ren to even react properly and was struck five times by Ren's weapons. His opponent pulled a pair of objects holstered on his legs. The object unfurled to reveal that the objects were another set of boomerangs. Ventus attempted to strike Ren but the ninja swiftly dodged and kept counterattacking with stormflower.

But that wasn't enough.

Ren was motivated. He wanted to snatch a sure victory, and so he increased his tempo. The number of his strikes increasing in each counters, his footwork moving so swiftly that Ventus never noticed how his body was being struck by them. It was a one-sided fight that none of the students have seen Ren do.

The sound of the buzzer alerted Ren to stop as his opponent's aura was already in the red. Upon inspection, there was a minute left in their match. Lie Ren was able to defeat his opponent in a minute.

The arena was silent except for the sound of Ventus on all-fours panting like crazy and Nora doing her best to hold back her joy on seeing his childhood friend fight the way he did.

 _That's my man right there!_ Nora shouted gleefully inside her mind.

"The winner is Lie Ren." The deputy announced. She nodded at Ren, signaling him to return while she speaks to Ventus on his mistakes on the match.

The silent fighter walked away but for once, he didn't leave so silent.

"I hope that was enough to impress you, partner." He didn't shout, but the fact remained that everyone was still in awe at the match causing the to hear his words but their attention came unto the person who walked towards Ren from the entrance of the locker room.

The boy had a messy mop of blonde hair, fierce blue eyes filled with a confident shine of hope. The teen wore his signature Pumpkin Pete hoodie underneath a gray blazer. While wearing a new set of pure white heavy armor with the edges trimmed in brown lining that looked a bit like bronze if the light shined properly on them. His chest plate was placed on top of the blazer and had extended its range of protection to a small upper part of his abdomen as well as his back and his sides. The plate was no longer flattened but instead curved outwards.

The armor on his shoulders were asymmetrical in a way that his right shoulder had normal pauldrons that protected his shoulder and upper arm but his left side had a bigger size compared to the other and the top of the right side was designed like that of a castle's tower, more specifically the crenelations on top. Moreover his right side was fully armored with no gaps seen whatsoever unlike his left side which has his elbows exposed for better articulation and movement.

Both arms have the same bracers that fully protects their forearms but the steel gauntlets were asymmetrical as well. With the right gauntlet resembling mittens in the way that it only has to sections that protects the thumb and the four fingers respectively, while the opposite could be said for the other as it covers every finger individually. And lastly, he exchanged the ripped denim pants for regular ones of a darker hue with his forelegs protected by shinguards tucked into his leather military boots.

"I know I asked you to put on a show _not_ steal all of it." The blonde knight complained.

Ren chuckled before looking back in the stands at the audience, specifically team SSSN's direction. "Prove them you belong here." He offered a fist bump that Jaune gladly met and the two walked on to the opposite direction.

Jaune walked into the arena with a smile on his face as he soaked in the faces of his friends.

"Jaune!" His team, along with Team RWBY shouted his name in unison, excitement and eagerness clear on their face. There was confusion within the whole audience as well at who the newcomer was, but the remaining Beacon students merely greeted him in their own way.

"Hey everyone." He greeted them all.

Glynda Goodwitch coughed loudly and glared at the noise the student body was creating which rendered them silent.

"Mr. Arc here has come back from a month of personal training that the headmaster especially permitted due to circumstances. He is the leader of Team JNPR of which I know many of you are acquainted with." The deputy gave a short pause before continuing. "He has now returned to _catch_ up on his studies and I hope the students of other academies would get along with him."

"Oh, I'm sure my team would want to." One of the female students in the audience said, said student had violet hair brushed to the side.

"Nebula!" Another voice screamed out, this time it was a girl whose hair had a green hue.

"What? Ms. Erina said to watch over him. Plus, he's cute."

"Idiot! It was supposed to be a secret." A red-head said.

Jaune couldn't help but give an awkward laugh to their loud conversation while scratching his cheek, doing his best to ignore another blonde.

The sound of a riding crop whipping the air caused the loud group to go quiet. "Introduce yourself Mr. Arc." The combat instructor ordered.

Jaune nodded.

"My name is Jaune Arc, and as Ms. Goodwitch said, I've been away for personal training, to my fellow students of Beacon, Its nice to see you all again, and to the guests from other schools, Its nice to meet you and I hope we get along well."

The deputy nodded in approval on the young knight's greeting. The two exchanged glances and proceeded with Jaune's request.

"The reason why Mr. arc is here on the stage is because he requested a ranked challenge." She paused as the audience started to garner noise again.

"And he has issued it against the currently ranked number one. Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

Jaune Arc arrived at the airship docks of the academy wearing his new clothing. His armor and weapons already sent ahead of him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket containing Erina's message for him

"Jaune, just a heads up that I asked a team from Shade Academy to watch over you. And help them feel comfortable in Beacon. Remember your training, what you did was just the basics its not enough. Its up to you to branch off from the family style and make it your own. Don't forget to keep in touch, especially with our younger sisters and parents as well. Devlin sends his regards. Take care of yourself you idiot. Love, Erina.

P.S. When will you introduce that Xiao-Long girl?"

"Dammit sis." Jaune cursed as his face flustered over the post note. Although its only been three weeks since he saw Yang after what happened, he's more nervous about coming back more than ever. Plus, there's also the fact that his previous Scroll broke and he couldn't contact them whatsoever. He sighed as he thought of how much his team might scold him for it.

He saw the headmaster approach him.

"Greetings Mr. Arc. It has been a while."

"Thank you, headmaster." Jaune looked around restlessly for his team but to his surprise there were only students of a higher year walking around.

Ozpin chuckled. "Your team is in the combat arena along with the whole first year student-body. I came here to inform you of that."

"I see, thank you headmaster!" Jaune replied as he started to head for the arena but was stopped by the headmaster's words.

"Welcome back, Mr. Arc."

"Its good to be back, headmaster."

Upon arrival in the locker room of the combat arena Jaune was surprised to see a familiar face in the locker room.

"Ren?" He called out.

The boy in question was turned to him in surprise. "Jaune!" He approached the blonde knight with a small smile on his face. "When did you return?"

"I just arrived actually."

"I see." Ren said as he walked towards his locker and inspected his weapons.

"Did I miss anything?"

The green ninja pondered for a bit before answering. "Except for lessons and much needed practice for the play? Not so much."

"Well, I can easily catch up. And besides, like I promised, I've been practicing for the play while in the midst of training."

"I'm sure Weiss would be relieved to hear that." He chuckled.

"You getting ready for a match?" Jaune asked

"Have you heard about the ranking boards for the tournament participants?"

Jaune nodded.

"I have a match regarding that. Do you know the current state of your rank?"

The blonde gave a wry smile at that. "Yeah, Miss Goodwitch informed me when the semester started and how it means our team's participation is still tentative due to my rank, and the Student Council also informed me about the student-body having doubts about my leadership of our team."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the student council isn't stupid, Ren. After the first Semester, I've yet to have a proper win against any student in a spar, having a draw as the best result I can have, The council have been hearing some rumors, out of earshot from the team, regarding my absence and position as leader." He paused and bit his lip.

"Do you refer of Pyrrha being your teammate?"

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" The blonde knight's surprise was plastered on his face. "But, yeah that. As well as how she should be on a better team."

Ren shook his head. "We just had a firsthand experience on those rumors." He then explained the events that transpired with Team SSSN's Sage and the words exchanged.

Once done, Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. He was worried and frustrated. Not for people doubting his position as leader, he himself doubts he deserves it, but by the effects that it could bring in Pyrrha. He had hoped that none of it would reach his team's ears because he planned to clear those doubts today but now that its escalated this much, he had no choice but to be swift and there was a chance in front of him that can help ease everything up.

Jaune requested of Ren to win against his opponent in a one-sided manner. Nora and Ren didn't need to prove anything but they needed to give a statement.

 _Team JNPR will dominate the tournament._ Those were the last words the pair exchanged before Ren proceeded to his fight.

/-/

Jaune Arc arrived with his old weapon, Crocea Mors, and a new mechashift weapon on the young man's back. The spear Joan originally used.

"Deceptio Argenti." Jaune introduced his new weapon to Pyrrha.

He borrowed it from their family's armory, this time with permission, as an extra weapon to bolster his offence. He took it from his back and revealed it as he listened to the deputy explain the rules.

He saw Pyrrha calmly observing him as he played around, casually spinning the shortspear in his hand.

"Don't hold back, Pyr." Jaune said with a confident smile on his face. "I promised you I'd be coming for you. And here I am."

Pyrrha smiled, she had her doubts if Jaune were going to come through with his promise but hearing the words he said cleared all her anxieties away. "Not even going to draw your shield for me?"

"For now, nope." he said casually. Which means that he plans to show the fruits of his training to her first and foremost. Pyrrha didn't want to assume but let it be said that she was also a girl like any other, and that gesture made her heart aflutter.

The young knight went into his stance, low on the ground as if he was preparing for a run in a track.

Pyrrha put her shield up and her javelin sitting atop.

"There are no time limits to a challenge. You can only win by Aura dropping into the red or by ring out.

The match will start after my signal. are you ready?"

The deputy saw the fighters ready for combat and nodded. She signaled with a crack of her riding crop.

"Begin!"

And after the signal to start was dropped, Jaune rushed forward in a surprising burst of speed. The ground he was on was nothing but a crater as he thrust his spear forward towards her neck. But Pyrrha reacted first. She hopped back, the length of a shortspear is exactly as its name implied. It was a shorter variation of a spear. Therefore her javelin would be in an advantage.

Pyrrha thrust her javelin forward after confirming the length of Jaune's weapon unable to reach her but what surprised her was the sudden change of the air around the shortspear. The shaft extended and struck Pyrrha's circlet the impact was strong enough that she was sent flying back.

She recovered by putting her hand on the ground and flipping backward but Jaune never stopped. he kept attacking relentlessly without rhythm. When fighting, people would always unconsciously turn strike in a certain pattern that's easily calculated by anyone after a while and Pyrrha's had fights when her opponents tried toa void having the rhythm but Jaune was different. His actions, his eyes, his movements, not one thing was a pattern. With how fast his weapon shifts in length and speed, Pyrrha was having a hard time adapting to him.

While Jaune had he advantage of fighting Pyrrha multiple times to expose any gaps to her defenses.

The audience was at awe. THE Pyrrha Nikos is at the defensive but what surprised them was the focus she had. Although she had her shield up, it was visible that she's slowly approaching Jaune who was still attacking. He'd get tired sooner or later and a lapse would be enough for Pyrrha to parry and counter. The sweat forming in Jaune's face was clear enough that the boy would stop soon enough.

The people watching had their mouths opened as the boy whom they expected to stop soon did not let on.

Jaune Arc was slowly whittling away Pyrrha's aurapool into yellow zone. The undefeated champion noticed this so she had no choice but to use her trump card to gain an advantage.

She anticipated a thrust from her opponent and used her semblance to slow the attack, even if its just a few seconds it was enough for her shield to intercept it and parry the attack causing Jaune's dominant hand, which held the spear blown back.

Pyrrha thrusts her own weapon forward on Jaune's exposed abdomen but the knight defended himself by pulling Crocea Mors' sheath and used its flat surface to defend himself against the attack. Pyrrha jumped back as she saw the spear that was behind him falling down on her. She flinched as she saw the ground she stood on become nothing but a crater.

"You've gotten stronger, Jaune." She said with a fierce smile on her face, sweat dropping down on her cheek at the monstrous strength of her leader. She looked at the giant monitor to see Jaune's aurapool has decreased by twenty percent which explains his power, the reason why huntsmen can do inhuman feats is because their aura assists them in boosting their capabilities. In theory, if you've got more aura, you can be more stronger but the bigger your aura is, the harder it is to control and maintain. "You've gotten better control of your aura."

"Oh that? Might as well if I want to have an advantage over everyone." He said. The knight put Crocea Mors back onto his hip. "But doing it consumes so much of my aura." twenty percent. Its not much, statistically, but if the people in the know were to consider his unusually large aurapool then the sudden burst of power and speed was expected.

"You've finally stopped holding back." he said, the boy smiled at his teammate. "I'm glad you've finally used your trump card. Now its my turn." He took a deep breath as he remembered the basics of the first form, shifting his spear from his right to his left hand.

Breath. it was the first step. Feel the air around you, feel your blood flow in your body, feel your aura at the edges of your fingers. The tingling feeling was there, it flows like water.

Be shapeless. Formless. Like water. Put water into a cup it becomes the cup, put water in a teapot it becomes the teapot.

Now, put your self into the sword.

He pulled Crocea Mors with his right. The sword extending and becoming a part of Jaune's body. It wasn't a tool for combat. It was Jaune himself.

Feel the spear with your left. The same philosophy of the sword, you are what you fight with.

Pyrrha shifted her weapon into a rifle and fired it at Jaune.

He dodged every bullet at the last second before rushing forward at his opponent. Pyrrha defended by shifting Miló into a xyphos and defending herself along with her shield, counterattacking when she felt that she could but was parried by Crocea Mors.

She took damage from the spear despite being able to dodge it. She was confused as to how was that possible. Jaune defended with his sword while attacking with the spear. It was the style he thought of months ago and he has perfected it and more. Pyrrha was losing in a one-sided manner but she noticed a flaw to this. Jaune's aura was deteriorating faster than her aura went down and decided to grab victory by attrition. She started using her semblance more to assist her in evading but to her surprise Jaune stopped his attacks when he noticed her semblance was being frequently used therefore he jumped back and smiled at her.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"I thought you wouldn't notice but your aura is dropping." Pyrrha smirked. She has the advantage despite both of their aura being in the yellow zone. "I think its inefficient."

"You're right. But its effective. I got hits over the invincible girl." A wild smile appeared on Jaune's face. "But I think its time for my trump card." He sheathed Crocea Mors and shortened his spear. "I mastered this just for this moment, Pyrrha. So watch closely." He crouched down again and the air around the whole building has changed. The spear's head started to glow green as wind was starting to visibly twist and turn around it and ironically the wind surrounding the weapon literally had rendered the spear invisible from the eyes of everyone who watched the match. "Everything for this one move." He held his weapon behind his back as he returned to his previous stance of crouching on the ground ready to rush towards her. A trick move that he mastered for defeating Pyrrha. He already showed how flexible the length of his weapon can have going from a shortspear to a long spear at a moment's notice. The advantage of surprising the opponent with one attack is the aim for this technique. Deceptio Argenti had a pure wind dust serving as its core within the blade which helped him in manipulating wind. Right now he used the core in order to cover his weapon with powerful wind, and with application of his own aura, causing the said wind to refract the light making the spear invisible from the naked eye.

"Come at me, Jaune!" The champion challenged and put her shield up, shifting her weapon into a Xyphos. The perfect weapon for countering against Jaune who'd use speed against her. She baited him by leaving herself open, putting her shield arm down and her sword hand reared back for a counter. There was no point to defending at this point. But she can parry and counter.

Everyone knew that the next exchange would decide the victor.

The champion or her leader. Who would stand on top?

The audience was silent as they watched.

The world slowed between the two combatants Jaune vanished from sight and appeared before the champion his hand reared back for a thrusting motion. Pyrrha saw where Jaune's eyes aimed at and moved her neck to the side putting her shield up to parry the spear.

Unfortunately for her, she never discovered how she got hurt despite dodging Jaune's attacks.

Deceptio Argenti, Deceiving Silver, is a weapon used to trick opponents. The perfect weapon when your enemy is strong. Jaune never revealed the secret of the spear.

It wasn't the wind dust core that can hide itself.

It most certainly wasn't the changeable length.

It was the fact that the weapon, wasn't just a spear/shortspear hybrid.

It was also a Cross Spear.

The perfect deception.

Pyrrha struck Jaune's shoulder at the same time that the head of Jaune's spear unfurled into three and struck Pyrrha's Neck. Additionally with the power of the wind, Jaune's strike blasted the champion out of the arena, and the spear striking a critical part of Pyrrha's body caused her aura to fall into the redzone along with Jaune who was in the red as well.

"Arc Style, Water emperor form; Sonic Thrust." The young knight whispered to himself while panting heavily.

"Winner by ring out, Jaune Arc!" The deputy announced.

Everyone was silent except for Jaune's footsteps that appraoched Pyrrha. He offered a hand towards her to which she gladly grabbed with a smile.

"I told you I was coming for you."

Pyrrha laughed. "I'll have my vengeance soon."

The audience started clapping and cheering at the exchange between the two of them. A fire was lit within the students of all academies.

Jaune Arc had proven that Pyrrha Nikos _can_ be defeated. They felt a mixed of excitement and fear.

Excitement that Pyrrha isn't impossible to defeat and fear that team JNPR is one of the team to lookout for the most, especially Jaune Arc.

Change was coming in their generation and it caused a fire to light in everyone's heart at the battle that they saw today. The message was clear and spread among the student-body. That team JNPR is contending for victory above all else. And everyone wanted a piece of it as well.

A certain team CMSN (Crimson) watched it all as they clapped along with everyone else. With Jaune's lineage he became a part of their team's watchlist.

Cinder Fall looked to Emerald and Mercury who nodded in understanding as to what her gaze meant.

 _Jaune Arc needs to be observed._

 _/-/_

 **And Chapter 19 is OVEEERR ASJKDHDGHDG 7K WORDS OMFG. Don't expect more in the coming chapters because I just wanted to show that things aren't exactly the same with Jaune Arc and everyone here. Now, the show NEVER showed much of Sage and Scarlet's personality so I'm threading blind waters here, but I see Sage as the kind of guy who has zero filters with his belief and the way he voices it, not arrogant, but more of inept in empathizing with others. Jaune has a wardrobe chage, and if anyone has a few problems in understanding how I describe his armor write it down in the reviews and I'll answer it to make it clearer. Basically his armor is pure white like in Volume 4 but the edges, rather than gold is brownish-bronze (Will explain why in the future chapters) His armor has a few tricks like his weapon but I won't delve on it for now. And the design is meant to be different from his Volume 4 counterpart but the theme is kinda the same in a way that his shoulders were asymmetrical. I liked that on his armor so that was the basis. Basically the gauntlets were inspired from Saber, Arthuria, of Fate/Stay night's own gauntlets but Jaune's left sdie was for mobility and offense as his left was for defending and blocking. Its a combination of having heavy-ish armor and still being mobile for combat. Change has come for our young Jaune Arc and there shall be more!**

 **If there are problems or comments just leave it in a review and I'll make sure to fix it next update. There's so many things I'm not satisfied about this chapter but for now I'll make do. I can't seem to be able to change the thing I'm ticked about and I've been fixing and editing for the past three days already. ARGH!  
**

 **P.s. Remember how Jaune was supposed to train for a month? A month, as in four weeks? Well, lets just say something happened three weeks ago in the timeline that we will dive into the next chapter.  
**

 **P.S.S. Next chapter might come late because I plan to update my other fics.**

 **As always guys, Love and peace! This is Shaniic, signing out.**


End file.
